


in your absence

by Alice_reese48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Hostage Situations, Love/Hate, POV Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_reese48/pseuds/Alice_reese48
Summary: After being taken by the Death Eaters Emorie Granger has to survive the torture of Bellatrix. When Bellatrix wrongly suspects that Draco was trying to help her, she binds her life to his. The Order is able to get them both out. Now she just has to survive with Draco Malfoy.**Adding new Parts about twice a week**
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter One - The Beginning

Chapter One 

The Beginning

(For anyone following along, I have decided to change the layout of how the next parts are going to be. I.e the parts after 16 or 17) 

This is now turning into something way longer than I anticipated, and will cover both the before and after the war. bare with me as we take this journey together. I have a lot of ideas.


	2. Broken Without

Part One - Broken Without 

**Please read with caution, throughout the story (which is completely fictional and does not fit perfectly within the harry potter universe), contains some pretty heavy shit: language, sex, torture, I think you get the point. Read at your own risk (although this probably just made you want to read it more, not gonna lie).**

* Before we start let me tell you when and where we are. This mainly takes place throughout the last book/movie, Hermione’s sister Emorie was taken by the Death Eaters in the hope (through torture of course) that she would tell them what the trio had been up to (looking for Horcruxes). Now she resides at Malfoy manor, and you guessed it, Draco will be there soon. *

Pain consumed her limbs as she only dared move on muscle at a time. Her eyes were heavy, her body aching. The single nail that she located on the cement floor twisted between her fingers. She moved just enough to reach the stone wall and studied the markings that she made. 14 lines. 14 days, until she added the 15th.

As the nail etched into the wall her mind snapped back to Bellatrix’s wand slicing into her arm, branding her. Each letter of the word ‘MUDBLOOD’ becoming more painful than the last. Emorie squeezed her eyes tightly attempting to shut out the pain still coursing through her body. The gentle movement raddled the invisible chain wrapped around her ankle keeping her in place.

Small traces of light seeped through a high window on the wall. Her eyes closed once again, hoping that the blissful darkness would take her into its arms and block the agony twisting around her. 

Emorie woke with a sudden jolt as the metal door screached open. Instinctively she pulled herself closer to the wall and farther from the person entering. She had given up hope that someone was coming to save her. Not for the fact that they wouldn’t be looking, but that she doubted they would find her in time. She knew her body wouldn’t last much longer.

Every footstep was harsh and sent a shivering vibration through her cracked limbs. Her hands clung to the battered fabric clinging to her limp form. The taste of blood was tossing around her mouth. She couldn’t even imagine how awful she must look. 

When a shard of light flickered over the Death Eaters face, she dropped her head in an agonizing anticipation. It was the same Death Eater who had taken her to Bellatrix each morning. Today, Emory knew it would be no different. 

Without her realization she had given up fighting against his reach, it was just too much. 

-

Draco sat straight up frantically looking around the room. Sweat dripped into the already damp sheets as his eyes made laps around his bedroom quickly adjusting to the light seeping through the curtains. His hands gripped the blankets tightly before he threw them off, in a sudden need to be away from his haunting dreams. He was covered in a cold sweat. His hair clinging to the sides of his face. His entire frame slightly shaking. 

His feet met with the cold floor sending a chill up through his legs. Slowly Draco moved into the bathroom. Completely avoiding his own reflection, he turned the shower on and removed his damp clothing. 

The water was calming against his pale skin. He ignored the slight signs of the weight that he had lost. However, he couldn’t ignore the way his hands trembled beneath the water. He closed his eyes trying to block out the voice ringing through his head. But like every morning, he failed. 

“I can help you Draco,” Dumbledore said. 

And then the words that his father said to him after he learned what happened. “The shame you have brought to this family. I don’t know how you can possibly live with yourself after how much you have failed. The Dark Lord will not forget this.” 

He felt his forehead collide with the tiles on the wall. His hands instinctively wrapping around his torso as he fought against the words lingering in his head. He stood under the water barely moving. His breathing became increasingly slower. For a while he let the droplets wash everything away, until it couldn’t anymore. 

“I can help you Draco,” 

“No, you can’t.” he muttered as he flipped the water off and stepped into the steam filled room. 

Draco could see the look in his eyes, just before he was killed.

“The Dark Lord will not forget this.” 

Draco’s whiter hair dripped water onto his feet. He looked at his skin, completely red. He hadn’t even realized how hot the water was until the cold air was washing up against his body. He grabbed the towle, and quickly made his way back into the lonely room, ignoring the steam covered mirror once again. 

-

The Death Eater lifted Emorie to her feet, his hands were warm against her freezing skin. waving wand muttering something she couldn't hear until she felt the chain vanish from around her ankle. 

“Move,” the Death Eater demanded. 

“Fuck you,” she retorted. 

Emorie had her hand resting on the wall, she looked at him with hatred in her eyes. But he either didn’t notice or more likely didn’t care. He pushed her forward, breaking her connection with the wall. She thought her legs would crumble beneath her, though she remained upright. 

It took everything she had to lift her foot and walk forward. She stared ahead at the long twisting staircase in which she had no idea how she was going to get up. Splintering pain swam from her feet and rested in her lower back until she was pushed again and it turned to a burning agony. 

Emorie tried with everything she had not to fall, but with one last push from the Death Eater and her legs gave way and her head smashed into the floor beneath. Everything was dark. Everything slipped away into nothingness.

Emorie’s eyes fluttered open just before the Death Eater pushed open the metal door. Light washed over her entire body, immediately she pinched her eyes shut blocking the tormenting sun. Her stomach ached from the hard shoulder pressing into it by the Death Eater. He had flung her over him in order to get her up the stairs. 

A deafening buzz rang throughout her ears as he firmly held on to her legs making sure she didn’t slip from his grasp. In the first few days she had thought of every possible way that she could escape, every single one ended at the tip of Bellatrix’s wand. Every time it only added to the agony she was already facing. 

Emorie wasn’t sure whether it was her body or her mind that had given up first. Either way she was done fighting. Though she would never tell them anything remotely helpful. And thus she just endured the pain. 

Within her 15 days at the manor she had only seen the Death Eater that carried her from the room to Bellatrix, Lucious Malfoy, who seemed to enjoy listening to her screams and then Bellatrix herself. 

She couldn’t think of a person that she possibly hated more. At that point she thought she might actually loathe Bellatrix more than Voldemort himself. Though she was beginning not to care at all. There was only pain and the dull moments in between.

Emorie hadn’t opened her eyes again until she felt her body being thrown into a hard wooden chair. And the first thing she saw was Bellatrix. The light from the high vast windows completely encased her frame. Bellatrix’s hair was just as wild as it had been for the last 15 days. Yet she was still surprised by her every time she came into view. 

A truly horrifying sight. Bellatrix’s eyes bore nothing but pure irrational insanity. 

“Well, I have to say,” Bellatrix began while dancing closer to Emorie. “I am a little shocked that you haven’t died yet.” her shrill voice sent icy chills through her. 

Emorie tried to shift her body in a way that was less painful. The Death Eater had yet to move away from her side. She wasn’t sure what he was expecting her to do. Emorie could barely stand without assistance. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Emorie said, surprised by how clear her words were. 

“Disappoint?” Bellatrix laughed. “No dear, this just means we get to continue our fun.” Emorie had hardly noticed how close she was until she felt the tip of her wand dig deeper into her arm. 

Bellatrix traced the outline of the word carved into her arm until Emorie couldn’t take it anymore and pulled away. Bellatrix hadn’t seemed to notice. 

“Now where was it that we left off?” Bellatrix moved around to the back of the chair and with her wand pushed Emorie’s long matted hair off her shoulder. 

She could feel Bellatrix’s breath on her neck as she spoke into her ear. “Are you going to tell me where your filthy Mudblood sister and her useless friends are?” 

Emorie closed her eyes trying to think of anything she could say, knowing that no matter what it was she would be enduring the pain for the rest of the night. 

“Last time I checked, I think they were in Diagon Alley.” Emorie said sarcastically while turning her head to face Bellatrix. “Have you tried the Three Broomsticks?” 

“Did you hear that Lucious?” Emorie turned to find Lucious on the other side of the room looking completely unaffected. “She thinks she's funny.” 

-

Draco tried to avoid everyone and everything as much as possible since he had been back in the manor. It was to his surprise quite easy to maneuver through the halls undetected. Although no one seemed to notice whether he was there or not. 

Carefully he opened the door and slipped into the long corridor leading to the staircase. His mind had become accustomed to the screams that echoed through the walls. Right now, however, there weren’t any. And for that he was grateful. 

His head pounded as he made his way to the kitchen. Quickly to avoid detection he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. It felt smoothe against his throat, easing his pounding headache. And then there it was, the screams that would inevitably fill the air. 

Something in his stomach turned as he went straight for the door to leave. However, he was too late. He heard it screech open and his father appeared. 

“And where have you been?” His father said coldly. Before Draco could say anything he continued. “After your failure with Dumbledore, you should be doing everything you can to help the Dark Lord and yet you are hiding away in your room!” 

Draco could feel the rage building inside his father. 

“No that's not-” 

Lucious spoke again. “You should be assisting Bellatrix in any possible way after what you have done. Or should I say not done.” 

Draco knew immediately that his father was talking about Dumbledore. 

“I don’t know-”

With a swift movement Luscious struck his son hard across the face. Draco studied the floor, careful not to meet his eyes again.

“Maybe if you watch Bellatrix, you will learn what must be done to horrid Mudbloods and anyone who tries to defend them.” 

Luscious took Draco by the back of his neck and pulled him into the next room where Emorie was screaming, her body rolling on the floor. The wooden chair was completely destroyed. 

Luscious released him as he half stumbled into the room. 

“Oh look, Luscious,” Bellatrix said whirling around to face them. “Have you brought Draco to enjoy the show?” 

Draco’s eyes had not left the girl breathing heavy on the hard floor. Her limbs shaking, shirt torn and blood pooling from multiple points on her body. It wasn’t until her head twisted slightly that he recognized her. 

And he definitely recognized her. 

He looked at her flailing body in a sort of automatic disgust. A loathing sort of hatred that he could not explain. But seeing her like that, seeing anyone like that, his stomach turned in a sort of uncomfortable way. He wanted to leave the room, but when he turned he saw his father blocking the only door out. 

Quickly he turned away and studied Bellatrix. It would have been so much easier if he just didn’t care at all. But that feeling returned again and couldn’t help but watch the floor. 

-

Emorie’s eyes shifted when she heard Bellatrix call out his name. A strange aching feeling filled within her as she saw him. Malfoy was standing perfectly still, not looking at anything. It was difficult seeing him, reminding her of everything she had left behind at Hogwarts. 

Seeing him immediately brought her back to the halls of Hogwarts, to her sister, to her dorm. To everything and she wasn’t quite sure why. Possibly it had been the fact that over the 6 years that she had attended the school, he was just always there. Maybe not a welcome presence, but there nonetheless. 

It felt like forever while she stared at him, she could tell he didn’t dare meet her eyes. Why? She wasn’t sure. Another blinding burst of pain rippled through her stomach. Her mind went completely blank for a moment until after years of agonizing torment, the pain subsided. Leaving her body twitching. She looked to her bare stomach where a black and purple bruise began to form covering the majority of her side. A sharp stinging sensation pulsed from the bruise into the rest of her shivering body. 

When she looked back to Draco she could have sworn he looked repulsed. Maybe by her, or maybe by what was being done in front of him. Useless thoughts of where he had been all this time circled throughout her head. 

Deep down she knew this didn’t change anything. She knew that it was completely absurd to think he might actually get her out of there. 

Emorie’s eyes landed back on her own body. Her fingers were engulfed in her own blood, that was also matting into her hair. The blue jeans tight against her legs were ripped and stained a dark shade of purple. There wasn’t a single part of her that didn’t hurt. 

“I am getting tired of asking you filthy Mudblood!” Bellatrix demanded. “Where is Harry Potter?” 

Emorie barely heard her over the sharp ringing in her ears. Slowly blinking she brought her gaze back to Bellatrix. 

“You’re going to have to kill me.” Emorie managed to say through the strong metallic taste in her mouth. 

“Kill you?” Bellatrix asked as if it were all a joke. “You think that you deserve death? The sweet relief that it would bring?” Bellatrix lowered herself so she was right in front of Emorie’s face and whispered “Sweety, I am going to make sure that you never die.” 

Bellatrix shouted something incoherent to Emorie as she stood back up and then everything went blank, for only a moment. But that was apparently all she seemed to need. 

“It doesn’t matter what you do to me. I will never tell you anything!” a little bit of blood escaped from her mouth and slid down the side of her broken skin. 

Bellatrix seemed to be seething. Her teeth clenched together tightly. Emorie shifted her head so that she was looking at Draco again. Only this time he met her eyes, less than a second passed before he looked away. Emorie was glad. She wanted to make him uncomfortable. 

Again Bellatrix shouted and Emorie was being thrown against the wall by Bellatrix’s wand. When she fell back to the floor she spit up a little more blood and everything started to faze out of her vision. Until it was all gone again. 

Until her eyes opened and she was back in the basement with an invisible chain wrapped around her ankle. Pain pulsating through her entire body. She didn’t dare move. 

-

“She isn’t going to tell us anything.” Luscious said to no one in particular.

Across the vast table sat Bellatrix, toying with her wand. Draco sat completely still between two other Death Eaters, Travers, and Crabbe’s father. His mother was sitting in front of him. Other Death Eaters that he did not recognize filled in the rest of the seats. 

“She will! No one is that strong.” Bellatrix beamed. 

Draco’s stomach twisted.

“It’s taking too long Bellatrix, the Dark Lord will want-” Traver’s began before Bellatrix interrupted.

“Don’t you dare speak to me about the Dark Lord!” she howled. 

Another woman spoke, seeming to have completely ignored Bellatrix’s outburst. “And what about Occlumency?” she demanded at Bellatrix. 

“You think me a fool?” Bellatrix dropped her wand immediately. “Of course I tried that but the young Mudblood bitch has found a way to shut me out.”

Everyone remained silent for a moment until Bellatrix spoke again, this time almost giddy. “I will break her. Just have to try something a little different.” The glass in front of her shattered.

Bellatrix stood and kicked the chair away from her. “It will have to wait a few days though.” her voice lightened even more. “Luscious and I have some business to attend to.” she went to leave and turned back just before she reached the door. “I don’t want anyone to touch her while I am away.” 

And Just like that she was gone. Luscious not far behind her. Quickly the room began to empty until there was no one left but himself. Sitting completely alone, he didn’t know if he should get up or not. 

Before he could contemplate further his feet were carrying him to the door. And then into his quiet room. Slowly closing the door behind him he melted into his sheets trying to now block out both Emorie’s screams, Dumbledore’s haunting last words and his father’s words about his failure. 

Draco didn’t even remember falling asleep. Nonetheless he still jolted upright as the darkness flooded over him. The sun had disappeared completely. Looking at the clock he realized that it was just after 7. 

Pangs of hunger moved through him. He got to his feet ignoring the haunting dreams still lingering and went straight for the kitchen. The entire place was deserted. Usually he could hear someone rustling around the corner but tonight there was nothing. 

He opened the door to find his mother sitting alone. 

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

She looked up. “Gone for a few days,” She paused for a moment, they had barely spoken. “I will be leaving soon to assist your father. The house will be empty for a while.” 

There was something sad in her tone. Draco didn’t mention it though. Quickly he gathered something to eat and headed back to his room. 

He set the apple next to the bedside and headed for the bathroom. Still ignoring his own reflection, he turned the water on.

-

The next morning Draco found himself wandering the halls in search of anyone, but his mother was right the place had been completely empty. 

He moved back into the kitchen just in time to find the house-elf making something to eat and placing it on a silver tray. 

“Where are you going with that?” Draco demanded. 

The house elf paused for a moment and turned to Draco. “Ganpey is taking food to the prisoner, master sir.” the house-elf said while completely avoiding Draco’s gaze.

Before Draco could think he was speaking again. “I will take it to her.” Draco insisted, taking the tray from Ganpey. 

“Of course, sir.” and the elf disappeared. 

For a moment Draco questioned why he had insisted but figured he didn’t have a choice now. He moved to the metal door and opened it, trying to shut out the harsh screech it made. 

“The Dark Lord will not forget this.”


	3. First Attempt

Part Two - First Attempt

If Draco could just get her to talk, then maybe, maybe the Dark Lord would actually forget what happened in the astronomy tower. His failure. The biggest mistake he could have made. At least that is what his father had convinced him of. Because now he was just waiting for the Dark Lord to show up and finish him. He knew that it was only a matter of time. He had considered running, but he knew he would never get very far. 

He knew his fate.

Unless he had something to offer. Something useful. 

Careful not to trip with the tray in hand, Draco went down the spiral staircase until his feet met with the cold concrete floor. The air was uncomfortable still, with a stale aftertaste. The room was void of any light. Draco took out his wand. 

“Lumos.” he said quietly. 

The tip of his wand lit with a fiery glow which illuminated most of the vast space. After a moment of scanning the floor he found her. Laying practically dead against the wall. He paused for a moment thinking that she might actually be.

And then as if she heard his thoughts her hand twitched she opened her eyes, squinting at the light coming from Draco’s wand. Draco moved closer to her and knelt down. Immediately causing her to retaliate farther into the wall away from him. 

He slowed his movements and set down the tray. Then his wand next to him, making sure it was out of reach for Emorie to grab. She watched him closely, trying not to move at all. 

When Draco did nothing she pulled herself up slowly and sat against the wall. The light revealed how horrible she looked. Blood staining almost every inch of her skin. The clothes on her small body slowly falling apart all around her. 

Her eyes were sunken in and her body had been bruised badly at multiple points. Draco reached out to push the tray closer to her. Emorie pulled her hand away quicker than he could get the words out. 

“You should eat.” he said flatly. 

She said nothing, her eyes never left him though. 

Draco had absolutely no idea what he was doing or if this was actually going to accomplish anything at all. But if it did, if it worked, then maybe he didn’t have to die or suffer at the hands of the Dark Lord for his failure. 

Still she didn’t move.

“I am not going to hurt you.” He tried to sound reassuring. Though he wanted to leave no sooner than he had arrived. 

“Why are you here?” Emorie asked. Her voice was cracked and sounded painful. “What do you want?”

“I told you, I thought you should eat.” The impatience within him growing. 

“You have never brought me my food before.” she retorted quickly. “I am not going to tell you anything, so you can just leave Malfoy.” 

The last word rolled off her tongue with disgust. 

“I didn’t think you would. I just thought you would want some company.” he knew she would see right through him. His words sounded fake. 

However, she took the bottle of water from the tray and drained the entire thing. He wasn’t sure how often Ganbey actual fed her, but by the look of it, she hadn’t eaten in days. When the bottle was empty she looked back to him, he thought she might have been expecting him to say something. Draco didn’t do anything at all. He didn’t know what to say. 

It looked like one more spell to her frame and she would completely fall apart. Her hands shook as she pulled the piece of bread to her mouth. He knew that she wasn’t shaking from fear. 

Something in her snapped. Her eyes shot up to meet him. 

“Are you enjoying yourself? Watching me in pain?” her voice was course and angry. 

Emorie attempted to lift herself higher up the wall, and failed. Slowly she slid back down to the hunched position she was in before. 

“No, of course not.” he said, a little taken aback by her sudden rage. 

“Great, then you can go.” she slammed the bread down and pulled her legs up to her stomach, careful so they wouldn’t actually touch. 

Draco didn’t know what came over him but the anger began to rise. 

“Like I would listen to a filthy Mudblood.” he stood and made a few circles, mindful not to take his eyes off of her. 

In his sudden outburst she pulled herself tighter together. Her head was buried in her knees. His rage quickly subsided. He lowered himself back to her level. She looked completely helpless.

“The Dark Lord will not forget this.” 

“I’m sorry.” he said through gritted teeth. 

He knew this was getting him nowhere. If anything he was doing exactly what Bellatrix had been doing all along. 

Draco’s stomach twisted as she looked back at him. Without words he could see the amount of damage she had endured. And again he found himself speaking before he could really think. 

“Do you want to get out of this room for a little while?” What was his plan? He had no clue.

If he could just get her to tell him anything useful then this may have just been all worth it. Maybe his failure wouldn’t matter anymore. 

Emorie looked at him in complete shock. She turned her head to avoid the direct beam of light from his wand. 

“What?” she asked. Her voice was barely audible. 

Draco reached out his hand making her flinch. “Come on.” he tried to soften his tone while feeling extremely impatient. 

Very slowly and hesitantly she grasped his hand. He loathed the feel of it at once. He could already sense her blood getting onto his skin. Draco pulled her up. She stumbled fully into his body. Quickly he backed away, she clutched the wall for support. 

“Thanks.” she said glaring in his direction. “But if you want me to leave this room then you are going to have to help me.”

-

Emorie knew what he wanted. She knew that the only reason he was down here was to find out anything about Hermione, Harry and Ron. 

It was hard to ignore the tormenting convulsions within her body. Every slight twitch sent a rippling throb throughout her limbs. The wall was the only thing keeping her from falling back to the ground. Emorie considered ignoring Malfoy and sinking low into the floor. It certainly would have been less painful than going anywhere with him. 

Emorie waited for him to do something, anything. However, he just stood there paralyzed. She followed his gaze to this inside of her arm, where Bellatrix had carved into her skin. Suddenly feeling self conscious, she pulled her arm closer to her side and glared at Malfoy until his eyes met with hers.

“Well?” She said standing perfectly still waiting for him to do something. 

Emorie could tell that he was thinking hard about what to do. 

“Alright, I’ll help you.” he said and moved closer towards her. 

“Oh that's very-” she started coughing.

Her entire body was convulsing, unable to hold herself she slipped back to the floor. Blood spilled over her lips as she clenched her stomach. After a moment of nothing she carefully lifted herself to where her back rested against the wall. She wiped her mouth and studied her hand. 

“Well that can’t be good.” she said while wiping the rest of the blood from her chin. 

Draco didn’t move. Gently turning her body she started to lay back down, hoping that he would just leave her in peace. 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked harshly as though she should have run back up the stairs by now. 

“Laying down.” her throat ached. 

“I told you we are-” 

She turned her head to face him, using all the strength she had to keep from falling over. 

“Malfoy, I can barely move. Just please leave me alone.” Emorie lowered herself all the way to the floor until her head rested on the frigid concrete. 

After a moment Draco moved closer to her. “No, come on.” 

Draco slipped his hand under her legs and behind her back. She didn’t know if he was being careful not to hurt her or if he just didn’t like touching her. Either way she didn’t have the energy to protest. 

Emorie actually found herself welcoming his warmth. It wasn’t till his arms were around her that she realized how cold she had been. 

With ease he carried her up the staircase. The metal door pushed open once again with a harsh yell. Her mind finally caught up to what was happening as the light soaked into her pale skin. 

“You can put me down now.” she said quietly. 

She didn’t know whether he heard her or not, but then carefully he released her. Her toes hit the floor first. She used him as she had the wall in the basement. Emorie glanced around the familiar hall that led to the room with Bellatrix. 

“Do you want some water?” Draco asked. 

Her head spun around so she could look at him. Wondering how long he would try and get information out of him, she decided she had nothing better to do and nodded. 

Reluctantly she held his arm for balance. However, at the moment her legs felt perfectly fine. Other than the pulsating bruise on her side. Her body seemed to be improving. That is something that she would not be disclosing to Malfoy. 

Instead she dramatically clung to his arm all the way to the kitchen. If she was going to be able to get away, this was the opportunity. She could feel her mind working on overdrive trying to come up with the way out. 

Malfoy pushed a door open exposing a vast kitchen that looked like it had never been used. The ceiling was high and candles were lit all throughout. Emorie immediately caught sight of the glass doors on the other side leading directly outside. 

She glanced away hoping that Malfoy hadn’t noticed her gaze. When she looked back at him she couldn’t help but smile slightly seeing as that he was extremely uncomfortable with her being that close. 

“You can sit here.” He motioned to a chair on the other side of the counter. 

Emorie’s eyes glanced at the glass bowl sitting on the counter directly in front of her. 

He moved farther away to grab a glass from a high shelf. This was it. This was the only moment that she would have. And she took it. With subtle ease she silently slipped from the chair as Malfoy turned the water on. And in one not exactly swift movement she slammed the glass bowl into his head. Glass shattering all around. 

Her feet were moving faster than her mind. Adrenaline blocking out the pain completely. She didn’t dare look back. The vast doors opened before she could think the rain was smashing down over her half naked body. 

-

“Fuck!” Draco yelled as he sprang himself up right. “Fuck!” 

His head spun for a moment while he caught his balance. Draco moved quickly towards the glass doors. He could still see her. She wasn’t actually that far. He pulled his wand from his back pocket as pointed it at her.

Draco paused a moment thinking if he hit her he might actually kill her. With an infuriating sigh he pushed the wand back into his pocket and set out in a jog to catch up. 

The anger was rising within him faster than he was running. At this point she was barely walking. Still though she didn’t turn back. He could have easily walked up to her. 

“Granger stop.” he said halting nearly ten paces from her fragile body. 

She completely ignored him. A few more strides and his arm tangled around her waist. She trapped pulled him down with her. Draco fell next to her wounded form. Immediately she fought against him. She was weak and barely had any strength left at all. 

“Stop fighting, you are only making it worse for yourself.” Draco demanded.

Again she ignored him. Drao was on top of her now. The rain crashed into both of them. Within seconds they were covered in mud. She still was fighting against him trying to push him off. One of his hands was holding both hers above her head and the other he placed on her stomach to try and get to stop moving. When she didn’t he applied more pressure. 

Suddenly she let out a defining scream that pierced straight through the rain. 

“Stop!” she yelled. “Please I’m sorry, I won't try it again.” 

He looked at her in complete confusion. 

“Please, Draco, Stop.” her cries didn’t lesson. 

It wasn’t till he released her hands that he knew what was wrong. Quickly she tried to push his hand off her stomach where he had been holding her still. He looked down at her bare skin, realizing that he had been pressing into the massive bruise from Bellatrix’s wand. Draco pulled his hand away at once.

Emorie’s entire body was shaking as she sunk her head back into the grass. Her breathing was heavy. Draco didn’t dare move. 

He didn’t know what to do. She didn’t look at him again. Her tears meshed in with the rain drops as her chest rose and fell heavily. Her eyes were closed. She remained perfectly still other than her trembling limbs. 

They sat there in silence for several moments. Draco watched her carefully as her breathing eventually began to calm. He studied her features for what seemed like the first time. Mud had engulfed the majority of Emorie’s hair and skin. Beneath she was pale and her eyes red. The carving in her arm showing through the thick dirst. The rain was still washing over them still.

Carefully he lifted himself from her body. She didn’t move. 

“I’ll take you back to the house.” Draco said. His stomach was twisting. 

She opened her eyes, but he wasn’t sure if she actually heard what he said. Draco moved closer to her. 

She quickly retreated farther away from him. 

“Please, I’m sorry-” 

She mumbled something else but her voice had almost completely gone.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Draco said. 

His stomach twisted as she looked at him. She was completely broken. He had never seen anyone endure that much pain and still be breathing. 

Despite everything he hated that he had inflicted that much pain upon someone. And then his father;s words echoed through him again. “Every single Mudblood should be purged from this earth. They’re a filthy stain that needs to be exterminated.” 

He forced himself to look at her again in disgust. And he easily did.

Slowly he lowered himself down to her level and picked her up once again. She didn’t resist. Her entire demeanor had changed. Emorie rested her head against his soaked shirt and avoided touching him all together. 

He walked Emorie back through the glass doors and closed it behind them. 

“Do you want to walk?” His tone void of emotion. 

Her eyes were closed and she didn’t move at all. Water of all different colors dripped off the pair of them as he walked through the kitchen being careful not to run her legs into anything. 

By the time he made it to his room, he saw that her eyes were open and she was very carefully studying the surrounding walls. Irritation filled his head, thinking she might be planning her next escape attempt. 

Draco walked past the bed and pushed the bathroom door open. 

“Can you stand?”

Emorie nodded. 

Slowly he dropped her legs and waited till she balanced completely before letting go. Her eyes made laps around the room, all while avoiding his. Draco waiting a moment. She was still shaking. He moved towards the shower and turned the water on. 

He moved past her to leave. Before he had the chance to get through the door she called back to him. 

“Wait.” 

Draco turned around and saw that she could barely lift the torn shirt from her body. 

Carefully he lifted her so that she was sitting on the counter next to the sink. Trying not to touch her at all, he pulled her arms through the sleeves and threw the blood and mud soaked shirt to the floor. A tear slid down her face that he didn’t think was from pain. 

Draco studied her for only a moment before undoing the button on her jeans. She turned her head away as he pulled them past her ankles. And then Draco stopped. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. She sat there with only her bra and underwear. 

He didn’t think he had ever seen anyone look worse than she did at that moment. He helped her off the counter and watched as she stood there. 

“Do you want me to,” He paused. Glancing up and down her body.

“Can you just undo the,” Emorie reached around the back of her bra with her hand touching the clasp. 

He stepped closer. Her body shivered at his touch. Emorie held it up with her hands and waited for him to leave. 

Without another word he did. The door closing behind him. 

-

Emorie let out a breath of relief when the door was finally shut. She moved over to it gradually and locked it. Knowing full well that really didn’t do any good when he had his wand and she didn’t. However, it somehow made her feel slightly better. 

The water drowned out the sounds of her sobs as she carefully stepped out of her underwear and into the steady flow of warmth. After about a second she sat and let the water flow over her. Emorie rested her head against the tile and closed her eyes. 

Emorie opened her eyes and watched as the tainted water washed down the drain. She didn’t think that she would ever feel clean again. 

After a while of watching the water run out of her hair, she attempted to stand. It took multiple tries and even on the last when she was standing wasn’t sure if it would be for long. 

The water flipped off and she moved the curtain to the side, just enough that she could step through. It took almost everything for her not to trip over the side. Carefully she managed to get out. She took a towel off the shelf and wrapped it around her now warm skin. 

Emorie moved over to the mirror half terrified to see what she looked like. She wiped the steam away and stared at herself. She was barely recognizable. But then when she looked around her stomach dropped. She didn't have anything to put on. 

Before stepping back into his bedroom, she ran her fingers through the knots in her hair. When satisfied she unlocked the handle, took a deep breath and walked back in. 

-

Draco spun around at the sound of the door being pushed open. After a moment she moved into the room. Emorie’s hand clung to the towel wrapped tightly around her form. He studied her for a moment, then realized what he was doing and looked away. 

Shaming himself for even a moment not thinking she was completely awful. When he glanced back at her clean body, he noticed the many bruises that painted her skin. And then she broke the silence. 

“I need clothes,” Emorie stated bluntly. 

She swayed to the side as soon as Draco took a step in her direction. Unlike her, he was still covered in filth. His clothes dripping. He moved over to the chest of drawers across from the vast bed and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose sweatshirt. 

Emorie watched him carefully as he approached her. The grasp she had on the towel tightened. She took the clothes and retreated back into the bathroom, her hair clinging to the backs of her shoulders. It was longer than he had remembered. 

The door closed snapping Draco out of his gaze. He moved back over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and carefully took off the remainder of his clothes trying to make as little mess as possible. 

After a moment he was dressed and Emorie reappeared from behind the door. His clothes were several sizes too big on her making them hang loose. She watched him carefully. The exhaustion was looming through the room while the rain continued to spat out against the large window next to where Emorie stood. 

“Can you take me back to the basement now,” Her voice was soft and difficult to understand. Draco could tell that every word must have been painful. “I’m tired.”

Her hand was resting against the wall aiding her to continue standing. 

“You can stay here tonight.” Draco said.

Emorie’s entire body tensed and she shifted back near the bathroom door. His eyebrows folded together as he saw the panic spread across her face. 

“Relax,” Draco said. “As if I would ever stoop so low as to find myself with a fucking Mudbood.” His tone was harsher than he expected. But he meant the words.

Emorie’s eyes shot up to meet his. He hadn’t an idea what she was thinking, but he really didn’t care. He was just tired and wanted to sleep. 

“I’d rather-” she began. 

“I didn’t ask what you wanted,” his patience was becoming slimmer as he spoke. “You are staying here.” 

She didn’t break eye contact. “Fine, then I’m sleeping on the floor.” 

“Fine.”

She mumbled something that he couldn’t hear as she melted into the ground. Before slipping into bed himself he took his wand from the bedside table and charmed the door so that she couldn’t leave whilst he slept. 

And then after only moments he was asleep.


	4. Cold

Part Three - Cold

Draco woke with a start. His pillow was damp and the sheets clung to his skin. He pushed the white/blond hair away from his eyes trying to push the nightmares away. A cold breeze washed over him. He looked to the floor where Emorie should have been. 

However, Emorie wasn’t there. Before he could panic he looked to the window seat where she had been sitting just behind the half open curtains. He couldn’t hear the rain anymore as the sun poured over her body. He sat still for a moment just watching her. His hand pressed into his forehead trying to ease the growing headache. 

Emorie’s hair was no longer knotted with blood and dirt. Instead it curled and hung just below her chest. Her legs were pulled tightly against her so her knees collided with her shoulders. Her back resting comfortable against the wall. She was swimming in his sweatshirt. 

She looked calm. It wasn’t till he shifted that he could see the bruises printed on her face and neck. 

Her head snapped in Draco’s direction at the sound of him moving away from the bed. He knew that people would be drifting in and out of the manor soon. He felt a tight urgency to get her back into the basement. But not before he tried one more time to get her to tell him something. 

At this point he was hoping for anything. 

He crossed the room and sat opposite Emorie. Her eyes moved up and down scanning his entire body. She looked at him quizzingly. She looked exhausted. 

“How are you feeling?” Draco managed.

“Oh just great.” she retorted, her voice slightly less mangled. Still though, he had to really listen in order to hear. 

He clenched his jaw tightly making sure he didn’t snap back at her. 

“Can I ask you something?” Emorie said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

“Okay,” he responded, unknowing what it could possibly be. 

Emorie thought for a moment and then spoke. “What's going to happen to me?”

Draco said nothing. 

“I mean eventually am I going to go mad like Neville’s parents did?” Emorie continued. 

In all honesty Draco was surprised that she hadn't already. The amount of times that Bellatrix tortured her was enough to drive anyone over the edge. His silence was answer enough for her though.

“Well that's bloody terrific.” she said. “At least I have something to look forward to.” 

“Now I get to ask you a question.” Draco stated. 

“Well you didn’t really answer mine, but alright.” 

Draco ignored her. “How did you manage to get caught?” 

He was genuinely curious. Considering she should have been just as hidden as the others. 

She shook her head. “What no one tells you things?” She let out a small pathetic laugh. 

He rolled his eyes, not expecting to get any kind of answer from her. But then she continued. 

“I was in Hogsmeade, following an instruction from my sister, by owl. When I showed up it wasn’t her at all.” 

Draco just stared at her. 

“I don’t need you to tell me that it was stupid. I am well aware of that now.” 

It wasn’t the information that he wanted but at least she was talking. He continued. 

“Were you planning to go with your,” he fought back the urge to say Mudblood. “Sister, if you thought that it was her that sent the owl?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” she looked back out the window. “You can try all you want, but I am not going to tell you anything. And if you think you’re worse than Bellatrix well…” her voice trailed off. 

Draco thought of what else he could say. And then he heard a nearby door screech open. His head snapped in the general direction. 

He leapt from the windowsill conjuring Emorie’s attention back to him. 

“You need to go back to the basement.” he stated, moving back into the bathroom to retrieve her clothes. “Put these on.” 

“You’re not bloody serious.” she said in awe sliding out of the seat carefully. 

“Do you want them to know that you tried to fucking escape?” Draco said, pushing the clothes into her.

Emorie took them, but she remained still. 

“Now!” Draco snapped. 

She moved cautiously into the bathroom. 

It didn’t take long before she returned. However, she still wasn’t wearing the jeans she had been previously. The shirt covered most of her upper body leaving her stomach exposed.   
He studied her in confusion. 

“I couldn’t get them on.” She stated bluntly. If she was ashamed or embarrassed she hid it well.

He glanced to the floor trying to avoid the fact that she was only wearing her black underwear. 

-

Emorie liked that he was uncomfortable. She watched as he moved closer to the door on the other side of the room. He muttered something to his wand and the door opened. 

“Let’s go.” he said forcefully. 

Careful not to trip she moved laggardly over to him. Every step sending needles up her legs. She walked through the door, Malfoy closely behind her. They moved slowly, avoiding the sounds of people in other rooms. 

Emorie resisted the urge to grab Malfoy when she felt like she was going to fall. Instead her hand ran along the wall. Every few seconds she would stop for a moment. Malfoy turned and glared at her impatiently every time. 

After the 5th time she paused, Malfoy grabbed her arm and steadied her while also pulling her forward. 

“Slow down.” She insisted but he completely ignored her pleas. 

It didn’t take long after that for them to be standing in front of the basement door. 

“Draco!” Bellatrix beamed. 

Emorie’s heart sank. Without knowing she pushed into Malfoy a little harder. He half shielded her when turning to face Bellatrix. 

“What is this Draco?” Bellatrix moved closer looking as though she were gliding through the air. “Thought you would have a little bit of fun while I was gone?” 

He glanced back at Emorie realizing that she was still only her underwear and barely anything covering her chest. 

Before he could attempt to explain Bellatrix continued. “Come with me now!” Her voice wasn’t harsh but it was still terrifying to the core. “And bring your Mudblood girlfriend too.” Laughter rose from her lungs and filled the once silent corridor. 

At once he moved away from her reach and stepped forward. Emorie followed knowing there wasn’t another choice. Every inch of her body was preparing for whatever sort of torment Bellatrix would inflict on her. She studied the floor carefully managing to not lose her balance till they made it into the same room that Bellatrix had been torturing her in before. 

The same damn room. 

Malfoy began to talk. “Bellatrix, it's not what you think. I was trying-”

“Oh don’t worry dear boy,” Bellatrix circled him trailing her wand around his neck. He didn’t move. “But what would your father say?” She was gleaming. 

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably away from Bellatrix. 

Emorie resisted the urge to sink into the floor, her heart was beating faster than she could think. 

“And you,” Bellatrix turned to Emorie. “Did you enjoy your time with my Nephew?”

The words were leaving her mouth before she could hold them back. 

“It was lovely.” immediately she regretted them. 

Bellatrix lifted her wand causing Emorie to be thrown into the farthest wall. For a moment Bellatrix held her there and then she released and Emorie crashed into the floor below. She felt the bone in her arm snap as she collided with the hard wood. 

Emorie let out another defining scream. Every nerve in her was on fire. Bellatrix was talking but she couldn’t make out a word. Her body rolled over in pain as she clutched her damaged arm to her chest. Hot tears boiled in her eyes. 

Emorie’s vision fazed in and out and she couldn’t hear the sounds of her own screams. Though she could feel them scratching and tearing within her lungs. She closed her eyes. It was the time that she had hoped for death and truly meant it. 

Emorie clucted her arm while the rest of her body still seemed to fester in agony. She thought her teeth might break at the amount of pressure she aided in clenching her jaw shut. Her eyes opened. A blurry outline of Bellatrix was standing over the top of her. 

Emorie managed to make out the words. Just barely. 

“Anything else you wish to say.” Bellatrix demanded her wand pointing to Emorie’s face. 

There were a million things that Emorie would have liked to say, but she was at a loss and her throat burned with the rest of her limbs. 

“Very well.” Bellatrix turned to Malfoy who hadn’t seemed to have moved a muscle. “And what to do with you.” Each word she said slowly. 

She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. 

He said a few inaudible things, but really she didn’t care to try and listen. Emorie squeezed her eyes shut again trying to focus on her breath. Her lungs protested with every gasp. She found herself focusing on Bellatrix’s voice. 

“Is there something you would like to say to Draco?” Bellatrix asked. 

Emorie couldn’t hear his reply. 

“Maybe if you were forced to spend a little more time with her you would see how dirty and disgusting she really is.” Bellatrix’s laughter filled the entire space. “Yes I think that would work.”

And then there was more pain, this was different though. She felt like she was suffocating. Bellatrix yelled something at him and within seconds he was at her side. Confusion clouding her mind. 

The burning suffocation subsided and she gasped for breath. Emorie spit blood onto the floor next to her and sunk lower than she thought possible into the hardwood. Her head was spinning. The room slowly disappeared from her vision. 

The door flung open with a sudden force snapping Emorie’s last bit of consciousness towards it. Malfoy was standing above her without moving. 

“We have to leave now! The Order knows we have her here.” Luscious glanced around the room taking everything in. “What is going on here?” Luscious demanded Bellatrix, while his eyes focussed on his son. 

“I just thought that young Draco here wasn’t quite grasping how useless and inferior Mudbloods are.” Bellatrix said in a taunting way. Her mouth curved into a vindictive smile. 

“What did you do?” Luscious asked urgently. Although somehow at the same time he was void of any real concern.

“I bound her to him.” Bellatrix mused. 

Emorie didn’t understand what she was saying. Her stomach turned in knots. Her head unable to process anything other than the immediate pain circulating throughout her. She watched as Malfoy stalked back over to where Bellatrix and his father were standing. 

“You did what?” Malfoy said with anger. 

And then with one more step that he took, the burning suffocation returned and she was on her side gasping for air. And then she understood what Bellatrix had done. She tried with the little strength she had to get closer to where Malfoy was standing. 

After a few feet she could breathe again, her lungs cooling but still painfully brittle. After what seemed like a lifetime the door in which Luscious had come through opened again. 

The next events that accrued came in a complete blur. 

She saw Luscious being thrown across the room and hit hard against the wall. 

Bellatrix casting spells as she fought against someone that she didn’t recognize. 

Malfoy falling to the ground in a burst of light. 

And then someone was sitting beside her, cradling her head. Soothing her with words she couldn’t understand. Emorie begged her eyes to open one more time to see who it had been. 

They fluttered open, and Emorie thought that she had finally lost her mind. Pushed over the edge to see delusions. Because it was Hermione that she saw. And Ron fighting against Bellatrix. Lupin aiding against the fight. Tonks trying to control Luscious. 

Emorie had completely lost her mind. It was over. She turned her head to watch the different colored lights bursting out from various wands. 

“Emorie,” A warm voice said. 

Emorie leisurely turned her head to look back at Hermione. She didn’t think this could be real. 

Another moment passed and someone else was kneeling by her side. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she saw the blurry profile of George Weasley. 

“Help me carry her,” her sister said to George. 

With ease George lifted her mangled corpse like body and spoke. “We need to get back to Hogwarts. She doesn’t look very good.” 

Emorie turned to see her sister nod. Before she knew what she was doing she spoke. The scratching in her lungs was almost unbearable. 

“I can’t leave him.” Emorie muttered while looking at Malfoy’s unconscious body. 

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked. “Of course we are going to leave him.” 

Emorie shook her head frantically. “No, Bellatrix.” her words were failing her. “Bound. I can’t leave.” 

Hermione seemed to understand, or at least she hoped she hoped she had. George said something and then they were moving over to Malfoy’s unconscious body. Emorie watched as George reached out a hand and took Draco’s arm. 

“Get back as soon as you can.” George said as he apperated all three of them from the room. 

She closed her eyes while everything around her melted into darkness. 

It was peaceful.


	5. Bound

Part Four - Bound

Draco’s eyes opened slowly. His head spun and ached. He found his hand aiding the pain away as he sat up slowly. He propped himself on his elbows while looking around the room. Immediately he knew that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. 

Bloody terrific. 

But how he got there, he had no idea. Draco looked to the bed next to him. Emorie layed completely still. His eyes fell to the side where Hermione had her head rested. She was holding her sister's hand. As she also slept. Next to her, in another chair was Ron. 

Just what he needed, another Mudblood Granger and a Weasley.

Draco recognized a few of the other people who had also been in the Order. He focused his attention back to Emorie. Her hair lay to the side. She was wearing a clean shirt, the blankets hid the rest of her torso. The arm the Bellatrix had carved into laid in plain view, although a bandage was shielding the words. 

Some of the bruising that she had before was gone, however, the majority was still painted on her face. As far as Draco could tell it looked like Madame Pomfrey had healed her broken arm. And whatever other bones might have snapped. 

Candles suspended in the air and on the bed side tables lit the room. There were trace amounts of moon light seeping in from the vast windows. 

Another member of the Order was slowly approaching. Draco lowered himself back down. He listened as they spoke. 

Tonks sat next to Lupin and began. “I just spoke with Mcgonagall,” Hermione opened her eyes and sat straight to listen. Tonks continued. “She said that the only way to undo the curse is for the one who cast it to remove it, or die.” 

Draco thought for a moment before listening while she continued. “Of course she is doing everything she can to try and find something else. But this is some seriously dark magic.” Tonks was shaking her head. 

“So what does this mean for her?” Hermione asked. 

“Well, I would assume, and I have only seen this done one other time. But anything that happens to Draco Malfoy, will in turn happen to her. Anything physical anyway. And as you have I am sure gathered, she can’t be far away from him. I would say no more than the other side of this room.” Tonks said. 

Hermione lowered her gaze. Draco thought her hands might be trembling. “What about him?” 

He snapped his eyes closed knowing there were now multiple pairs of eyes watching him. 

Draco listened.

“It won’t affect him at all, if that's what you mean.” Lupin interjected. 

“Of course it bloody won’t,” Hermione rose from her chair making a few laps around them. She was mumbling something under breath that he couldn’t make out. 

Ron went over to try and calm her. He tried to reach out for her.

“No!” she yelled. “She’s laying there unconscious and when she wakes up…” her voice trailed off. “If she wakes up.” Now she was crying. Her hands clutching her throat. Using the wall as support just as he saw Emorie do before. 

Tears were flooding down her face crashing into the floor. Draco could have sworn that he heard them. Everyone was silent. He didn’t dare move. 

“Madame Pomfrey has no doubt that she will wake up Hermione.” Ginny said as she rose to console her. He hadn’t noticed her till then. 

They guided her back to where she was sitting before. Hermione picked up her sister's hand again.

“I can’t believe she is hurt this badly and he is just lying over there, untouched.” Hermione said. 

Draco considered trying to leave. He knew though, if Emorie’s life was tied to his, he wouldn’t make it out of the bed before someone was attacking him. No, instead he rested his head and continued to listen. Waiting for the right moment.

He knew that he would get out of here eventually, and when he did he would hand Emorie back to Bellatrix and his father. Maybe that would be enough. 

“The Dark Lord does not forget.” 

“Mcgonagall is going to come back in the morning to check on Emorie. But we really should be going.” Tonks froze for a second. “I hate to leave, but…” 

“No you’re right. You guys have stayed long enough.” Hermione said as she held Emorie’s hand tightly. 

Tonks nodded as Lupin spoke. “When Draco wakes up, make sure that he doesn't leave her side. Tell him whatever you have to. But do not let him leave.” 

It wasn’t much, but Draco liked the power he had over them. 

Hermione nodded. Tonks touched her back and then they both disappeared from the room with some of the other Order members Draco didn’t recognize. 

Ron settled back into his chair. Hermione laid her head on her sister's bed close to her side. Ginny paced the room silently. 

Draco couldn’t help wondering where Potter had been. It wasn’t like him to not be there with Ron and Hermione. His mind wondered.

How much information could he obtain? Was this the perfect opportunity to right himself in the eyes of his father? Of the Dark Lord?

Draco mulled over his thoughts knowing that there was nothing he could do tonight. He closed his eyes trying to block out the haunting words as he fell back asleep in the silent room. 

“I can help you Draco.”......

It didn’t take long for him to drift into an unrestful sleep. 

-

Draco woke to the sun glaring down on him, he rose quickly. The same words echoing throughout his head. He turned to see Hermione staring directly at him. Ron looked like he was going to kill him. None of them moved. He didn’t dare.

Hermione was the first to her feet. She lunged from the chair, wand stretched out in front of her. 

“You foul, horrid, disgusting bastard. How the fuck could you do this to her? You fucking peice of shit, you-” Hermione was shouting at him all the while advancing closer. 

He was off the bed and backing away quickly from her threatening wand. Instinctively he reached for his that wasn’t there. She slammed him against the wall. The tip of her wand digging deep into his throat. 

Ron was standing behind her. 

“You can’t hurt me.” Draco said while smiling.

Yes, he definitely liked the power he had over them. 

“Oh yeah?” Hermione retorted, twisting her wand slightly. 

“Not unless you want to hurt her as well.” he nodded to Emorie’s still body. “If I were you Granger, I would lower your wand before you make things worse. Especially considering that she is only alive because I’m standing here.” there was a bite to his words.

“Hermione,” Ron muttered when she didn’t move. 

Hermione laggardly lowered her want and took a step back. 

A vindictive smile spread across Draco’s face. “That’s what I thought.” 

Hermione went to lunge again but this time Ron was holding her arms tightly at her sides. She was seething. Draco walked around her, brushing up against her shoulder as he moved closer to Emorie. 

“I fucking swear Malfoy, if you even try to leave-” Hermione managed to get a way from Ron and was stomping quickly back over to her sister. 

“Relax, Granger.” Draco didn’t take his eyes off of Emorie’s unconscious body. “I wasn’t going to leave.” 

Not yet anyway. Not until he had as much information as possible. Not until he was sure he could drag Emorie back to Bellatrix. 

Draco moved over to his own bed and sat down. 

“How exactly did you manage to get us out?” Draco asked. He was fiddling with his shirt that was splattered with blood he didn’t think was his own. 

“George apperated the both of you just outside of the castle.” Ron answered while Hermione glared at him, jaw clenched tightly. 

Draco just nodded. “Where’s Potter?” Draco continued. “Off trying to save the bloody world?” 

Hermione went to stand again, but before she could Ron was lowering her back down. And then answered. 

“He’s with Mcgonagall, trying to figure out a way to sever the bond.” 

Draco nodded, he didn’t like the thought of being tied to Emorie. However, at the moment it was keeping him safe. And allowing him to be right at the center of information. 

“You wouldn’t have any ideas about that would you, Malfoy?” Hermione chimed in still seething

“Not a clue.” Draco retorted. “I didn’t exactly ask to be bound to a fucking Mudblood.” His words were sharp cutting through the air. 

“Why exactly did Bellatrix do it?” Ron asked. 

Draco shrugged. He was in no hurry to explain what Bellatrix thought had happened between the two of them. Images of him pulling her jeans from her shaking body rushed through his head. He pushed them away violently. 

Hermione spoke, her hand intertwined with Emorie’s. “She probably figured that since torture wasn’t working, having to spend time with you would break her in minutes.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to snap back at her. 

-

Emorie could feel the gentle tug of someone pulling at her hand. She was warm, for the first time in weeks her body wasn’t tingling with a frigid temperament. She could hear voices that seemed to be far away. 

Emorie didn’t want to open her eyes for the fear that it was all in her head and she was really back in the same cold, hard basement. But then she heard Hermione’s voice. It wasn’t far away, it was right next to her. She squeezed her hand as her eyes adjusted to the light. 

At once she knew that she wasn’t lying on the cement floor of that miserable basement. Rather she was coddled in a soft bed that cradled her aching limbs. And then she noticed, her body wasn’t really aching at all. Not at the moment. 

Her eyes connected with Hermione’s first. She went to sit up. To pull her in close, but her body barely moved despite her begging attempt. Then she saw Ron, standing over her bedside. 

“What’s going on?” Emorie managed. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Hermione said. 

Emorie glanced around the room. The sun leaked into the entire space that she then recognized to be the hospital wing at Hogwarts. A sudden rush of safety and contempt flooded over her. Her hand tightened around Hermione’s. 

But then she saw him. 

Sitting on the bed just next to hers. Not daring to move or say anything at all. He looked perfectly fine other than the traces of blood on his shirt. She hoped it was. Emorie hated seeing him there. Loathed the fact that she had yet to fully escape the torment she had been forced to endure. Just sitting there, a reminder of all the pain. Slowly he seemed to be bringing it back. 

She looked at his clothes again. He didn’t look hurt, yet there was blood. She looked to her own clothes. 

No longer in the blood and dirt soaked attire. Rather a clean dressing gown. Warm and soft against her fragile skin. Her head spun, nothing compared to what it had been before though. This was bearable. This was alright. 

She looked back to Hermione, she had been speaking but it was hard for Emorie to make out the words. She wanted to sink back into the sheets and close her eyes. But she also wanted answers. She wanted to know how she was here, why Malfoy was. 

Emorie tried to lift herself. At once Hermione was gently pushing back. Speaking softly, pleading with her seemingly broken sister. 

“You need to rest.” 

Emorie thought she heard Malfoy utter something from the bed next to her, but didn’t quite understand what it was. 

She turned back to Hermione and shook her head. Trying once again to sit up. Her senses seemed to be gradually coming back. The buzzing in her ears subsiding. 

Despite Hermione’s pleading tone, she sat up. Her vision clearing. She tried to ignore Malfoy’s presence all together, every glance in his direction sent a sharp twitching from her scaring arm. 

“What happened?” Emorie managed. 

“What do you remember?” Hermione asked.

Her throat wasn’t as sensitive as it had been before, but her voice was still rigid. 

“I remember someone picking me up. A lot of noise. Lights.” she paused trying to sort out her thoughts. “I couldn’t breath.” 

“We thought you had been taken to the Ministry. It was a bad tip, but the only one we had.” Hermione looked into her lap not being able to find the words to continue.

Ron spoke. “We had been trying to get in, get you out. It wasn’t till Sn-” He stopped himself shooting a glance at Malfoy. “Till someone told us that you were at Malfoy Manor. That was two days ago.” 

“The Order and a few others stormed the place so that we could get you out.” Hermione continued. “George carried you out, apperated you both back here.” 

Emorie looked over at Malfoy, still sitting silently on the bed. Just listening.

Hatred boiling under her skin as she studied him, before turning back to Ron and Hermione she shot one last glaring look his way. 

“And what of him?” She didn’t even want to say his name. “Why is he still here?”

“Harry and Mcgonagall are working on that.” Ron said reassuringly. 

To Emorie’s surprise Malfoy spoke. 

“Well don’t lie to the girl.” He said. “We all know that no one has a fucking clue as to what to do.” 

Emorie looked back to Hermione who didn’t say anything. 

“Awesome.” Emorie muttered. 

Hermione explained the bond between them in more depth. Explaining how she can’t leave him and how any physical pain he felt she would as well. 

After a long moment of silence, Hermione spoke again. 

“You must be starving.” 

Emorie nodded, but Malfoy was speaking before she could. 

“As a matter a fact, Granger. I actually am.” 

Everyone ignored him. 

“Or you could just give me my wand back and I wouldn't be at all a bother.” He continued. 

Hermione stood. “Oh I’ll give you your wand back right after I shove it up your-”

“Hermione!” Ron snapped. Pulling her again back into her chair. 

Emorie was smiling though.

Malfoy tossed his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand. “Very well. I will just go get something myself.” 

“Hold on you miserable git.” Ron said. “I’ll go, maybe see if I can find Ginny.” 

“And Luna,” Emorie said. 

Malfoy seemed to be satisfied as he climbed back into bed. 

Emorie wanted to talk to her sister, ask her how things had been going. If they had managed to find more Horcruxes. But with an infuriating glance in Malfoy’s direction, she knew that it would have to wait. 

However, as if Hermione had been reading her thoughts she looked Malfoy dead in the eyes. 

“Go over there, I need to talk to Emorie in private.” Hermione snapped. 

Emorie could feel the rage and impatience rattling off her sister. It was somehow comforting. 

“No, I don’t have-” Malfoy began. 

Without Ron there to pull her back down Hermione was on her feet in seconds. “Go over there or I will drag you across the room and chain you to the fucking bed.” She pulled out her wand. 

Emorie was a little surprised by Hermione’s sudden outburst. And she could tell that Malfoy was too. He stood from the bed with his hands raised and walked a few paces. Muttering under his breath as he did. 

“Fucking Mudblood bitch,” Hermione ignored him. 

It was an uncomfortable feeling, not painful. Not yet. But with every step that he took away from her it was like her lungs were preparing for the lack of air. When he was nearly eight beds from hers, Emorie could feel her chest getting tighter. 

“Stop,” she spoke as loud as she could. 

Reluctantly Malfoy paused and sat on the bed next to him. Emorie studied the space between them. That was it, that was as far as she could be from him. It was a demobilizing feeling. She turned back to her sister trying not to think about it. All the while hoping that Harry would find a way to break the connection. 

Hermione spoke before she could. 

In a low whisper making sure that Malfoy couldn’t hear them. “Did,” she paused, gathering her thoughts. “Did Malfoy hurt you?” 

“What?” Emorie asked, slightly confused.

“D-Did he touch you?” Emorie then understood. “When we found you, you were only wearing-” Hermione had come to the same conclusion that Bellatrix had. 

Immediately Emorie shook her head, she could see that Hermione was struggling to hold back tears. Fear bathing her delicate features. 

“No, no he never touched me.” Emorie assured her. “I was barely with him at all. 

Although explaining that her clothing had ripped due to the severe lengths of torture Bellatrix impailed on her, didn’t seem like that much better of an explanation. So she just held her hands and didn’t say anything further. 

A million questions swam through Emorie’s head, with Malfoy not listening; this might have been the only time she could ask them. But then just as she went to speak Luna a Ginny came running into the room. 

Ginny and Luna sat in the empty chairs next to Hermione. Emorie could hardly explain it, there was still a pain in her chest that wouldn’t ease. It was as if she would open her eyes to Bellatrix, this all being a cruel joke intending to cause her more agony. She forced herself to remain present. To not sink into herself like she had been wanting to do since she woke. 

Ginny and Luna talked with Emorie for several minutes before Ron appeared with a tray full of food. Malfoy sprung to life from where he sat eight beds away. With each step he took she could feel a tension in her chest lifting. Breathing became less difficult. 

Emorie watched him carefully. In a way he was the only thing convincing her that this was real. If it was a dream or hallucination she sure as hell wouldn’t have put him in it. It was comforting in a painful antagonizing way. 

Emorie sat a little straighter as Ron brought her a plate with a sandwich and bowl of pumpkin soup in the middle. Hunger pangs flooded her stomach. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she ate more than a couple bites. Just enough to keep her conscious. 

Emorie glared at Malfoy who had taken it upon himself to take the other plate from the tray and reposition himself on the bed next to her. The tension in her chest easing completely. As much as she wanted him gone, it felt better with him close. And she hated every minute of it. 

“Thank you,” she muttered to Ron as he set the plate on her lap. 

Hermione watched her carefully. As much as she was hungry, it didn’t look appetizing. Maybe from the lingering images of being thrown against a wall or Malfoy pulling her shirt from her body. She wasn’t sure. Nonetheless, Hermione was watching her intently. 

Slowly she picked up the spoon and took a bite. On any other day she would have enjoyed it, but now it tasted bitter and foreign in her mouth. She looked back over to Malfoy who wasn’t having any trouble all. She didn’t think she could loathe him anymore than she already did, but there she was with each passing moment planning on all the things she would do to him if it didn’t in turn hurt her as well. 

Moments after Ron entered, Madame Pomfrey walked in in a hurry. 

“Oh dear, you’re awake!” she beamed.

It was perfect timing, Emorie set the plate on the bedside table without any one paying much attention to it. 

“How are you feeling?” Promfrey asked while looking her over slowly. 

“I’m alright.” Emorie answered. 

It wasn’t a complete lie. 

-

Draco picked through the food that Ron brought. He would have done absolutely anything to not be there at the moment. Everyone swooning over Emorie making sure she was alright. She was alive wasn’t she? 

“She really needs to be resting now,” Promfrey insisted. “Hermione, Ron you can stay.” she turned to the other two. “You two must really be going though.” 

“It’s alright, they-” Emorie started. 

“No, she’s right Emorie. You should be resting.” Hermione added. 

Ginny and Luna both nodded. 

Luna moved over to her first, kissed her cheek and gave her a once over before speaking. “You really do look quite awful.” her lips turned into a smile. 

Emorie laughed. Grabbed her hand for a moment and let go. Though he had never really seen her show much emotion, he thought Luna looked concerned.

Before Luna left she looked at Draco. “You don’t really look all that much better, by the way.” 

Draco raised his eyebrows but she was moving away from him before he could think of anything to say. 

Ginny moved over to hug Emorie gently, whispered something in her ear and turned away. 

“She’s not wrong,” Ginny added, glaring directly at Draco as he took another bite of the sandwich. “You do look awful.” 

He remained silent. 

“Alright, both of you-” Madame Promfrey was ushering the pair out. 

The afternoon dragged, Ron went to find Harry and see if he could help in any way. Typical. Hermione had fallen asleep at her sister’s bedside. And Draco spent most of his time pacing around the room. Though every time he got to a certain point Emorie would tell him to stop. 

No one had bothered to give him a different shirt or really even make sure he wasn’t hurt. Although he assumed that since Emorie would feel it, they knew that he was not. Still he was annoyed that no one asked. 

Madame Promfrey came and went often making sure that Emorie was still doing alright. She had fallen asleep for a few moments before waking and glaring at Draco as he made his way around the room. Every now and then stopping to look into the courtyard through the vast windows. 

It had started to rain. The sound was somewhat soothing, until he thought of the last time he was in the rain. Emorie’s screams ringing through his ears like he was in the moment. He found himself looking back at her. Her eyes trained on Hermione sleeping, while fiddling with her hair. Emorie looked as board as he felt. 

He thought about what his family must be doing right now. Were they looking for him? Did they already know where he was? Was anyone going to try and come for him? Doubtful. 

Ron returned with Harry and Mcgonagall just before six o’clock. 

Hermione rose from her sleep, Emorie looking a little more awake. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked as he moved in closer to her. He looked like a concerned brother. 

For some reason it bothered Draco. Ron sat back down next to Hermione his hand placed on her back. 

“I’m fine,” Harry didn’t move. “Really, I’m okay.” Emorie insisted again. 

Draco rolled his eyes. Saint Potter. 

Emorie turned to Mcgonagall. “Did you find anything?” 

Draco turned from the window, slowly wondering back over to his bed to listen. Emorie was the only one that looked in his direction. The rest of them either didn’t notice or more likely chose to pay no attention.

Another eye roll. 

“No, we haven’t. The curse that Bellatrix used is very rare and is really dark magic. To bound someone's life to another, I am honestly surprised that she was able to do it, especially in your condition.” Mcgonagall paused. “It could have just as easily killed you or Draco for that matter.” 

Draco snapped his attention to Mcgonagall. It could have killed him? 

“That would have been a shame.” Emorie muttered. 

Hermione smiled. 

“But we haven’t stopped looking.” Harry said assuringly. 

“So what does this mean?” Hermione asked. “She just can’t leave his side?” 

“For the time being, I am afraid so.” Emorie looked at him. 

Why was she looking at him? He moved back over to the window, uncomfortable with all the prying eyes. Like it was his fucking fault. They heard Mcgonagall, he could have died. Why would he wish that upon himself?

“There is an empty room that the two of you can stay in. And of course, Emorie if it makes you feel safer you can have as many people with you as you want. But with the state of things, for now anyway, I think it would be best to keep the people who know you are here to a minimum.

“At least until I have a chance to reinforce the wards and make sure that the school is completely safe. Inform the other Professors and what not. And it is probably best that you do not have your wand.” Mcgonagall said. 

Draco glared at them. What did they think he was going to do even if he had his wand? This was quickly feeling like a prison. He pushed the palm of his hand into his forehead trying to prevent the oncoming headache. 

“Of course you can stay in the hospital wing until you are feeling better.” Mcgonagall added. 

Mcgonagall didn’t stay long after. 

Emorie spoke in a whisper but Draco could still hear her clearly. 

“You guys shouldn’t be,” he glanced at her, curious to where they should be. “It’s already been weeks and things aren’t going to work themselves out on their own.” 

Draco knew that she was being cryptic only for him. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn’t seem to question what she was referring to. 

“Emorie I am not going to leave you.” Hermione stated. 

Draco continued to stare out the window, watching the rain splat against the glass thinking that he now had one more thing to shut out of his mind during the long nights. 

“Hermione, none of this means anything if you guys can’t finish what we started. It won’t matter that I’m bound to an arse.” Emorie said. “Everything I went through won’t mean anything.”

Draco didn’t dare glance in her direction, but he thought she might have been crying or at least trying not to. 

“Emorie,” Harry said. 

“No, please in the morning, don’t be here.” Emorie paused but continued before anyone could protest. “I will be okay, I have Ginny and Luna. And do you really think that Mcgonagall is going to let anything happen to me?” 

“You were supposed to be with us.” Hermione said. She was definitely crying. 

“And now I will just be here. I’ll be safe.” Emorie tried to console her sister.

“Emorie, you know that if you would have said something to the Death Eaters, we wouldn’t have blamed you. Right?” Harry said. 

“I would never have-” her words were frantic. “I didn’t-” 

“I know, but with everything that happened anyone else would have.” Harry corrected. 

“You’re bloody brilliant, you know that?” Ron chimed. 

“Then for me, please keep looking.” Emorie said. “I need to know that it wasn’t all for nothing.” 

“I don’t want you to be alone with him.” Hermione said at once. 

What exactly did they think he was going to do to her? Draco thought. It wasn’t like he could get out of the castle. Surely Mcgonagall had seen to that at once. What was he going to do? Strangle her and hope that they thought someone else did it? 

“I’ll be okay,” Emorie’s voice sounded exhausted. “I just need you to go, to finish this.”


	6. Gone

Part 5 - Gone

When Emorie woke the next morning Malfoy was already pacing around the room. Ginny asleep in the chair next to her. Hermione was gone. She smiled softly, still however feeling the absence. 

She never imagined not being with them as they hunted for the way to destroy Voldemort. 

Her gaze following Malfoy back and forth, he was actually being mindful not to pass the eighth bed from hers. Her head filled with irritation as he thumped across the room, looking intent on processing whatever it was he was thinking about. 

“Will you stop?” it was more of a demand than a question, her voice sharp. 

For only a moment the heavy footsteps halted, and then resumed just as quickly. Emorie propped herself up on her elbows and watched him, jaw clenched. 

“Malfoy, goddammit. You are driving me insane.”

He turned on his heels abruptly. 

“I’m driving you insane?” He marched back over to her, Ginny began to stir in her seat. “I haven’t left this room for over a day!” 

Ginny sat up. 

Anger rose quickly within her as she thought of the sixteen days she spen locked in a basement only taken out to be tortured. 

Emorie rolled her eyes. “Well I’m sorry, let me just heel myself up real quick and we can get on with whatever important plans you have made today.” Emorie bellowed. 

Malfoy continued to pace. Each step driving her further over the edge. 

“I think you’re exaggerating your injuries a little Granger, last time I checked you’re fine.” He didn’t stop. 

“What great insight you have to how I feel.” Emorie’s fists were clenching the blankets tightly. 

She threw them off her. The gown only just pacing her knees. There was a growing bruise forming on her right leg left from Madame Pomfrey healing a bone Emorie didn’t even know had broken. 

Malfoy eyed her intently. Ginny was already at her feet. Emorie swung her legs over the side of the bed. She squeezed her eyes pausing for a moment. Taking in the lasting stiffness. The pain wasn’t near as bad after Promfrey had made her take some potion that smelled like the earth. 

“What are you doing?” Ginny demanded. Her hand pushing Emorie back into the bed. 

Malfoy hadn’t moved. 

“You heard him, I am perfectly fine,” she went to stand. 

Needles piercing her skin as her toes touched the cold floor. 

“Granger, I-” Malfoy began. 

“Emorie, I don’t think you should-” Ginny tried pulling her back into bed, but she was already finding balance on the ground. 

Her legs slightly shook, nothing compared to what it was like in Malfoy Manor. And for that, she was grateful. 

With one sharp glare in Malfoy’s direction she pushed herself all the way out of the bed. 

Emorie ignored Ginny’s pleas. 

She walked over to Malfoy who was standing at the window. 

“What now? Any dire meetings I should know about?” Emorie pushed passed him to balance her hand the glass. “Perhaps late for a date?” 

Emorie wasn’t going to lie. It felt really good to be out of bed. Her legs became less stiff as the sun seeped into her skin. Warmth flooding through her bones. Though she wasn’t going to tell him that. No, instead she shot him looks of death, daring him to move. 

Ginny was at her side. “I really don’t think you should be walking around.” 

Emorie turned to face her long time friend that felt more like a sister than anything. “I’m okay.” Ginny was not convinced. “It’s early, no one should be up yet.” She turned to Malfoy. “Fancy a stroll?” 

Malfoy glared. “With you?” he laughed. “Two steps and you’ll likely be on the ground Granger.” 

“Fine you can stay.” Emorie said fighting the urge to punch him. 

Ginny shot her a concerned look, but Emorie was already heading for the door. Malfoy didn’t move. 

It didn’t take long for her throat to begin to close. She started to cough, trying to push it down she kept walking. Anger boiling within her, rage seeping out of every pore. She cleared her throat again and took another step forward using the walls to aid her. 

She heard Ginny. “Draco!” she was yelling. 

Emorie was coughing loudly, air seeming to slip through her lungs without doing anything at all. She couldn’t breathe. 

“Dammit Granger, hold on.” Malfoy demanded. 

He was standing next to her after a moment, Ginny pulling her back to her feet before she realized she had fallen to the ground. 

“Well I made it more than two steps.” Emorie looked back to her arm to find Malfoy also aiding her to her feet.

She loathed the feel of his touch, images of him pulling her shirt from her frail skin bouncing through her mind. The shiver he sent through her when he undid the clasp of her bra. The fear that she was feeling in that moment. It made her sick. 

Emorie pulled away, using Ginny alone to hold her balance. She didn’t meet his eyes. 

“I’ll help you back to bed.” Ginny said. 

But now that she was up she hated the idea of retreating, Malfoy was somehow right. Emorie shuttered at the thought. She had rested long enough, she didn’t feel like waiting around all day for her body to heal. 

“No, I want to.” She turned to Malfoy who was glaring at her. “Coming?” 

-

Draco pondered a moment. Feeling there was no choice, he lifted the shackles he felt around his ankles as caught up to Emorie and Ginny who had just managed to slip mast Madame Pomfrey undetected. 

Thank Merlin. 

“I want to go outside.” Emorie said to Ginny clinging to her arm provided much needed stability. 

“Are you mad?” Ginny exclaimed. 

Emorie turned to look at Draco in an almost accusing way. “I haven’t felt the sun in days.” she paused still looking at Draco. “Unless you count being covered in mud and rain.” 

“Yeah Granger, and whose fault was that?” Draco growled. 

Ginny looked at them in confusion. 

The gown was loose against Emorie’s small frame. It looked painful when she walked. Draco stayed no more than two paces behind them. Taking a step every few seconds, forced to stop frequently because Emorie was struggling to keep herself up. 

“You know Draco, you could be a little more helpful.” Ginny said as she struggled to hold Emorie by herself. 

“I’m fine.” Emorie snapped before Draco even had a chance to react. 

“And why would I provide any assistance to you whatsoever, Mudblood.” he retorted. He was regretting strongly the moment he had decided to take the tray of food down to Emorie in the basement. 

“I said I was fine.” Emorie shot him a threatening glare, just daring him to try something. 

Though she didn’t look fine. Her body was sunken in. Her eyes glazed over and dark. Scarring still forming on her arm where Bellatrix carved into it. Purple and black circles beneath her eyes, looking as though she hadn’t slept in days. Her skin was pale, almost grey. 

Draco looked away.

It wasn’t his fault. 

She deserved it. 

His father’s words rattling in his head as he walked silently. 

Emorie was right, there wasn’t a single person wandering the halls. Draco couldn’t remember a time that it had been this empty. This quiet. He kept up to them, remaining a few paces behind. 

The rain was gliding down the windows as they made their way into the entrance hall. It took a lot longer than Draco would have liked but they were standing at the top of the grand staircase that led right to the front door. 

It would be so easy to leave. 

If Mcgonagall hadn’t charmed the gates to not allow him through. 

Or Ginny didn’t stun him as she ran towards the door. 

Draco turned to see the questioning look on both Ginny and Emorie’s face. 

“I can’t carry you down the stairs Emorie, and if you fall-” Ginny paused. “I don’t think this is a good idea. Why don’t we just go back-” 

“No, I don’t want to go back to the hospital wing.”

Draco didn’t really want to either but he kept that to himself in case it might change Emorie’s mind. 

“Alright, why don’t we go to the empty room that Mcgonagall has set up for you two?” Ginny suggested. “It’s not far from here.”

‘You two’. A shiver of disgust ran through Draco’s spine. He would actually have to stay with her. Be in the same room with her and have absolutely no escape. 

Fuck. 

He was already planning his revenge on Bellatrix.

Emorie nodded. They headed back the way they came. Went down a different hall that he knew led to the Ravenclaw common room and then finally approached a door that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. 

Ginny pushed it open, carefully maneuvering Emorie inside without dropping her. Though it looked like she was about to. Draco came in behind them and pushed the door shut. It was a small space. 

He already felt the walls closing in around him. A stiffening chill ran down his spine. 

Much like a muggle flat he thought. There was a small kitchenette right of a sitting area that had a couch and armchair. On the other side was a door that he could only assume led to a bathroom and then another than could have been the bedroom. 

The bedroom. He had to share a bed with her.

Last time the thought of sharing a bed with her was simply to gain her trust, get information from her. This though, this was different. He didn’t have a choice in the matter. An itch began to spread across his body. 

His eyes landed on the massive bookshelf lining the wall next to the couch. 

Ginny put Emorie on the couch. Draco made his way across the small room, as soon as he made it to the first door he stopped at the sound of Emorie’s voice. 

“Malfoy,” was all she said. But it was enough to draw him a little closer to her. 

Her voice was getting on his nerves. 

Fuck, this is going to be difficult. Draco thought as he moved back into the sitting area. The shackles weighing him down. 

Ginny was watching her like she would break in half. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“These rooms are for prefects, they don't have bathrooms in them but you can use the one down the hall. Since there aren’t many students at the school this year, Mcgonagall assured me that this hall would be empty. The kitchen-elves should be bringing you food. Mcgonagall also wanted me to remind you to stay out of site for at least the rest of the day.

“She is going to inform the staff and finish setting certain precautions. There are also clothes for the both of you in the closet in the bedroom.” Ginny said. 

So they thought a kitchen was more important than a bathroom? Draco rolled his

“What kind of precautions?” Emorie asked. 

Ginny glanced at him. “Just in case anyone tries to get him out. Or he tries to take you out.” 

He doubted they would have to worry about anyone coming to look for him. Not after he failed yet again. Though he was not going to let there be a third, no matter what he had to do. 

Emorie nodded looking at the clock next to one of the doors. 

“Ginny, you should be getting your classes.” Emorie said glancing at the clock. 

“No, it’s okay I can miss a few classes.” Ginny assured. 

“I don’t want you to do that, I’ll be okay.” 

There it was again, the innuendo that he was going to strangle her the second she was alone with him. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

Ginny stood, moving towards Draco. She pushed her figure into his chest. 

“I fucking swear if you lay a hand on her, or make things more difficult for her in anyway. I will find a way to sever the bond even if it means tracking down Bellatrix myself, and then I will kill you both.” Ginny snapped. 

“Calm down Weasley. I wasn’t going to do anything anyway.” Draco said, pushing her away. “I wouldn’t want to risk the wrath of Potter if I tried to hurt her. Then I really would be doomed.” 

Just as she made it to the door, Draco was cursing her under his breath. He caught Emorie rolling her eyes. And then the door snapped shut. 

There was an uncomfortable silence amongst them. Draco sat where Ginny had. Emorie looked like she might fall asleep right then and there. She looked awful. 

“I want to shower.” Draco said, examining the blood stained shirt and his greasy hair. 

She shot him a glare. “Right now?” Emorie demanded.

“Well Granger, I didn’t get the full treatment when we got here.” He eyed her loose gown and clean hair. “So yes right now.” 

“Alright, give me a minute.” It was just after 8 o’clock and she looked miserably exhausted. 

Emorie lifted herself from the couch carefully. Using the things around her for support. 

“Where are you going?” Draco said, catching up to her. 

She was headed opposite the door out. 

“You want clothes don’t you?” Emorie said. “Unless you would like to summon them with your imaginary wand.”

Draco was getting really tired of not having his wand. Forced to do things the muggle way. His blood boiled. 

“Not all of us are Mudbloods Granger. We are used to our magic.” Draco sneered seeing her squirm at the sound of the word. 

For a split second he almost helped when she stumbled into the door. He hated himself for it. Reminding him every second who she was. 

Draco pushed past her into the room. There was a large chest of drawers next to an armoire. He flung it open trying to bottle the rage growing inside him. He didn’t quite know where it was coming from, but it was there. 

He really missed his wand, and his freedom. 

“Get me something too.” Emorie demanded. 

He shot her a look of disgust as she held onto the door frame.

“What do you want?” He asked, biting back the irritation.   
“I don’t care.” 

He moved back over to her with an armful of clothes. He brushed past again, careful not to actually touch her. He was already opening the door while Emorie barely reached the couch. 

“Goddammit Malfoy, will you just wait a second.” Emorie said through gritted teeth. 

She wasn’t using anything for support but she was moving slowly. 

“I don’t have all day Granger.” He waited while she passed him through the door. 

“Right sorry, I forgot about that date.” he could sense the smile twisting on her mouth. 

Draco slammed the door shut. He walked beside her. 

One fucking step at a time. Until they reached the only other door in the hall.

Draco looked around but Ginny seemed to be right. There wasn’t anyone else and he couldn’t hear the rumbling footsteps echoing through the halls. 

The bathroom was dark until they walked in. Candles placed evenly throughout the walls came to life illuminating the sparkling waters in the vast pool in the center of the room. 

The only bathroom he had seen to not have showers. Emorie mirrored his discomfort. 

Draco was irritable. “Do you need help with your clothes?” He asked vindictively. A smile smiring across his face. 

He liked watching the look of shock spread across her face. 

“I can do it myself.” she snapped and mumbled something under her breath. 

“Merlin sake Granger, all you Gryffindores are too serious. Is it the broomstick up your-”

Emorie spun around to face him, her eyebrows were folded together in a scowl. “I’m not a Gryffindor.” she shook her head in disbelief. 

“What?” 

“I’m a Ravenclaw.” 

Draco didn’t move, he thought for some reason she could be lying. “But you’re always with Gryffindor and Potter-” he racked his brain trying to recall seeing her last year. 

“Yeah I’m friends with them and my sister is, but I’m not.” 

Draco didn’t know why this shocked him so much, but it made him uncomfortable. 

“You can go first.” Emorie said breaking the tension. 

He was still processing. “What?” 

“Do you need me to write it down for you?” She went around the sides of the pool and triggered the bubbles and perfumes to swim throughout the water. 

Steam billowed into the air. “You can go first.” She repeated. Draco stared at her for a moment. “What? Scared I’m going to drown you?” 

“Of course not.” He scoffed and began to take off his shirt. 

Emorie didn’t move. 

“Staying for the show, Granger?” 

At once she spun on her feet and sat with her back to the pool. Her knees pulled up near her chest for balance. 

-

Emorie closed her eyes as the steam filtered into her lungs. She scratched her arm, looking down there was nothing there. It wasn’t the arm that Bellatrix had carved into, but it burned with irritation. 

She heard Malfoy getting into the water. She rested her forehead onto the tops of her knees and listed to the subtle waves crashing against the sides of the pool. She didn’t feel any pain, but her body was stiff and tense. 

Her head eased as she took in the warmth boiling around her. She could have fallen asleep right then and there. For a moment she thought she might have. 

Malfoy tapped her leg with his foot. A towel wrapped around his waist. Emorie wasn’t sure how long it had been. Exhaustion danced through her as she went to stand. 

“Don’t look.” she told Malfoy, trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. 

Emorie knew that if he really did have any intentions of hurting her he would have done it back in his room when she was completely vulnerable. However, she still didn’t want him looking at her. 

She rubbed her forearm again not knowing where the irritation was coming from. Perhaps it had been another of Bellatrix’s curses. She dropped the gown to her feet and carefully stepped into the pool. 

The warm water splashed up onto her legs. She sunk low until her body was covered up to her neck. The bubbles hiding the rest of her below. 

Emorie turned to see Malfoy sitting down facing away from her, just like she had done. But now he was dressed. He was wearing a thin grey shirt that clung to his still damp chest. And a pair of black joggers. When he turned to meet her eyes she looked away. 

“I told you not to look.” Emorie snapped feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. 

“You were looking at me.” Malfoy defended.

“Well you wouldn’t have known that I was looking at you if you were looking at me.” she growled. 

“What?” 

“Nevermind. Just don’t do it again.” 

“Fine.” 

She washed her body as quickly as she could. After dousing her hair in the hot water a few times she was satisfied. 

“Can you bring me a towel?” Emorie said. 

“Oh, now you want my help.” 

“Yes, Malfoy. If you are up for the task of crossing the room and getting me a towel. I would greatly appreciate it.” Emorie rolled her eyes. 

After a moment, a white towel dropped right next to her face. Her body became unbearably stiff. She tried to pull herself up. Her legs were failing, and there was nothing to grab onto for support. In the moment she wished she had eaten more than one bite of soup the night before. 

“Will you hurry up.” Malfoy threatened. 

“Close your eyes and give me your hand.” Emorie demanded. 

“What? No I’m not going to give-” He sounded surprised, or disgusted. 

“Fuck Malfoy, just give me your bloody hand so I can get up.” Emorie’s patience already completely out the window. 

“Fine, but don’t think this means-”

“Oh come off it, Malfoy.” 

Emorie expected his touch to be cold, frail. Rather it was warm and uncomfortably so. She looked first making sure that he had closed his eyes, and then she pulled herself up. She watched his eyes until her feet collided with the hard ground. To her surprise they remained shut the entire time.

Emorie wrapped the towel around her body tightly and moved over to the pile of clothes sitting on a nearby chair. 

“Can I open my eyes?” 

“No, just give me a minute.”

“Hurry up.” 

“For fuck sake, do you have no patience?” 

He mumbled under his breath. 

She pulled on the light blue jumper and white sweatpants. Rolling her eyes at the fact that he didn’t bother with underwear. 

Their walk back was just as slow as the one there. Although Emorie took all the extra precautions with each step just to annoy Malfoy. And it was working. 

When they returned to the room there was a tray with many different varieties of food sitting on the coffee table. Emorie was actually hungry this time. And even if she wasn’t she would force herself to eat just so she never had to ask Malfoy for help again. 

The day dragged on. There was absolutely nothing to do. If Mcgonagall hadn't asked her to stay out of site, she would have dragged Malfoy to the library to figure out how to break the bond. It would have to wait till morning when everyone would still be sleeping. 

Emorie fell asleep for most of the afternoon on the couch. Every now and then being woken up by Malfoy making an abundant amount of noise that could have been avoided. When she woke again it was after 6 and another food tray had appeared. Malfoy was already eating. 

There was an open book next to it, she figured he had been reading.

Emorie lifted herself back against the couch. Malfoy’s eyes studied her intently. Her body was stiff but she felt so much better than before. 

“What?” His prying gaze began to irritate her.

“You slept the entire day.” He stated. 

“And?” 

“I was bored.” 

The statement actually surprised her. “If I had been awake, you would have just been yelling at me for Merlin knows what.” 

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and continued eating. 

After a moment there was a quiet knock at the door. 

“It’s Luna.” said a cheerful voice. 

“Don’t let her in.” Malfoy said. 

Emorie lifted herself from the couch. After just a second she steadied herself and headed to the door. Her legs slowly going back to normal. 

She opened the door, Luna came fluttering in a soft smile on her face. 

“Hello,” Luna said to Malfoy, taking a seat on the couch. 

Emorie sunk herself back into the spot she was before, picked up the pumpkin soup and forced herself to continue eating. 

“It’s a lovely room,” Luna said. “Though I wouldn’t be surprised if there were nargles hiding.” 

“What the hell are you on about?” Malfoy asked. 

“Don’t snap at her Malfoy.” Emorie challenged. 

“It’s alright, I know he’s just upset.” Luna added. 

Malfoy looked like he was going to attack. “And why would you fucking-” 

“Malfoy!” Emorie yelled. “Stop.”

-

The day could not have gone by any slower. Draco finished eating and sunk deep into the armchair. Listening to the two of them talk. At every moment wanting to storm out of the room and do something productive. Nonetheless he might actually gain some useful information from them. Anything was possible. 

“Do you want me to stay tonight?” Luna asked after many hours passed. 

There it was again, the constant concern of Draco going to attack. 

“Ginny is practically insisting.” Luna added. 

“I’ll be alright Luna.” Emorie assured. 

“I agree, I personally don’t think Draco would do something so reckless.” Luna added.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Lovegood.” Draco pipped in, still rattling with irritation. 

“Oh, you’re quite welcome.” Luna beamed. 

The rest of the night went slower than the day had. He tried to keep reading but the sound of Emorie and Luna talking about the most useless things kept in from it. It wasn’t till the room went silent that he looked up and found that Luna was brushing the hair out of Emorie’s face as she slept. 

Draco thought she would leave, but instead she sunk back into the couch and turned her attention to him. 

Her staring bothered him. “What?” he demanded. “What are you staring at?” His voice was cold, but it didn’t seem to bother her. 

“Does it bother you that your aunt didn’t care whether or not she killed you?” Luna asked as though they were discussing the weather. 

“Why the bloody hell would you ask me something like that?” his tone raised more than necessary. 

“Shh, you’ll wake her.”

“I don’t fucking care-”

Luna was on her feet pointing a wand down at Draco. “I do, lower your voice. Before I make you.” 

Draco sat back down, Luna followed. Her serene expression quickly returned. Emorie didn’t seem to have noticed. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Luna continued, her tone light and airy.

“It’s none of your fucking business how I feel.” his voice was harsh but lower. 

“You know she doesn’t like it when you yell at her.” 

“What?” 

“I saw the way she reacted, she doesn’t like it.” Luna said. 

“And I told you I really don’t care how she feels.” Draco snapped.

“Why?” 

“What are you my shrink?” 

“Just curious.” 

“It’s late, I want to go to bed.” Luna didn’t move. “That means leave.” Draco said already on his feet. 

“Alright. Just watch for Polly wiggles in the bed. They're really nasty this time of year.” Luna said as she closed the door behind her. 

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes in disbelief. 

He walked towards the bedroom and stopped. “Fuck, this night could not get any worse.” he said under his breath while walking back over to the couch where Emorie slept. 

“Granger.” 

He said it a little louder. 

Nothing. 

Slowly he pushed her arm a little till she opened her eyes. She lifted herself quickly watching him intently. 

“What do you want?” her voice was hazy. 

“I want to go to bed.” Draco mumbled. 

Emorie got up and followed him into the bedroom. He could tell that she was still half asleep. 

“You know your friend is insane, right?” 

Emorie ignored him. 

“I’m not sharing a bed with you.” she said through her haze of sleep. 

“Fine, then sleep on the floor again.” He snapped. 

“Fine.”

She took a pillow and blanket from the bed and layed down on the floor. 

Draco got into the cool sheets, he stared at the ceiling for a moment before falling asleep. 

Emorie’s screams echoed through his head.

“I can help you Draco.”


	7. Too Close

Part 6 - Too Close

Emorie woke with a start. The window just above where she slept allowed the morning sun to spill over her face. She stirred for a moment. Letting the warmth soak into her pores. Her body aching from the continuous nights between the different uncomfortable floors. She sat up, looked over to the dark silky sheets that entangled Malfoy. 

He looked like someone being tormented by dreams. She smiled and bit back all the things she would have loved to say to him in that moment. Using the wall to aid her up, she stretched her limbs. She moved closer to the bed. Glared down at his restless body and spoke. 

“Malfoy.” 

And then again. 

And again. 

And one more time. 

He didn’t move. 

He was sleeping practically in the middle of the bed. His hair messy, the white shirt clinging tightly to his chest. She raised her eyebrows. He was actually fairly attractive when he wasn’t talking. Or whining or doing practically anything else that he did. 

Emorie slapped his arm that extended almost reaching over the side of the bed. 

Malfoy jumped up cursing at her. 

“Bloody hell Granger!” he yelled. 

Emorie stood over him. “Get up.” she demanded. 

He turned to the clock that hung high on the wall. 

“Fuck, it’s barely 5 o’clock.” he bellowed pulling the sheets up his chest and lying back down. 

She slapped his hand again. “Get up!” 

He went to slap her hand back but she had already pulled her arm away. 

“Where the fuck could you possibly need to be this goddamn early?” he demanded staring at her in disbelief. 

“I want to go to the library before everyone wakes up,” she started. “You want to be unbound from me don’t you?” 

Malfoy glared at her. “You heard Mcgonagall. There isn’t a way. Now leave me the hell alone.” 

“Aw, are you frightened I might figure it out and you’ll have to leave me Malfoy?” she smiled at him. “Starting to have feelings are we?” 

Malfoy jumped out of bed causing her to take a step back. 

Draco snarled, gritting his teeth together. “I would never have anything to do with a filthy, worthless, disgusting Mud-” 

“Yeah, I heard you the first million times you said it.” He was standing close. To close. “I get it, you don’t like the fact that I can’t change my blood. Tell you what, if we go to the library I’ll add it to the things on my list to research.” Emorie pushed past him purposely ramming into his shoulder. 

He grabbed her arm pulling her back. 

“You think just because I haven’t hurt that it means I won’t?” Malfoy hissed. 

“Let go of me.” there was no trace of banter left in her voice. 

She hated it but there was a subtle pinch of fear scaling down her spine. Her mind raced back to his hands pulling her jeans from her body. His eyes running up and down her half naked, trembling form. 

She knew he could see it in her eyes. He let go, taking a step back. Neither of them said anything.

Emorie went to leave the room. When Malfoy didn’t follow she turned back to face him. He seemed to be processing something difficult. His eyes trained at the floor. 

“I just want to get some books and bring them back here.” she paused. “After that, you can do whatever the hell you like.” 

Emorie waited for his answer, but there wasn’t one. 

He moved past her without so much as letting a hair touch her skin.

They walked all the way to the library in silence. A seething tension growing between them. When they entered the vast room it was bright and filled with the sun. She wanted to stay and hide within the shelves like she had done so many times before. 

She missed all the times that she would argue with Hermione over little things while Ron and Harry played wizards chess. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

Emorie glanced around making sure that no one was around. Carefully she listened. Not a sound. There wouldn’t be students up until at least another hour. She made her way to one of the shelves nearing the far side of the massive room. 

“What exactly are you looking for?” Malfoy asked. His voice seemingly lighter. 

She didn’t break her concentration from the shelves as she spoke. 

“Tonks said that it was really Dark magic. But the fact that no one else has really seen it used makes me think that it's probably old. And since I doubt I will be able to get into the restricted section without Mcgonagall clearing me first, this is where I’ll start.”

“Bellatrix likes complicated things that toy with people’s minds. I wouldn’t be surprised if this spell was meant for some sort of enslavement.” Draco said as his fingers trailed along the spines of some of the books. 

Emorie lifted her eyebrows glancing back at him. 

“What?” He asked defensively. 

“I just didn’t peg you for the helpful sort.” Emorie shifted her focus back to the many rows of books in front of her. 

He glared at her. “I don’t want to be with you for the rest of my life, so the faster you figure it out the better.” 

Emorie twisted around looking for the history section. She ducked low on one of the shelves and started pulling books. 

“Take these.” she demanded as she plopped four books into Malfoy’s arms. 

He hesitated for a moment but took them. She watched as he eyed the titles. 

Roman History: The trials and failures of magic within the Roman society. By Taisa Benatrill. 

100 ways the Eastern French Ministry took hold of the West. By Luckas Wellingson. 

Everything you need to know about Greek: From the Beginning. By Fredrick Mortson. 

The History of Magical Enslavement Among the Irish. By Tebnickle Scout. 

Emorie was still scanning the shelves. She pulled three more when Malfoy scowled at her. 

“What?” she asked as she lifted herself from the ground. “You really think I am going to open one book and find the answer?” 

“I guess I just figured you would have a better idea of where to start than-” he glanced at one of the titles in her arms. “1500’s: Asia uncovered.” 

Emorie returned his glare. “I actually do have a better place to start, but I need to see Mcgonagall first. For now though, this will have to do.” 

They walked back to their room without a word. The halls still remained empty, the air was warm. The sun fighting through the August rain. When they returned Ginny was waiting for them, pacing around the room. 

“Where have you been?” Ginny asked, a small letter in her hand.

Emorie threw down the books near the coffee table and ran to her. Ginny pushed the parchment forward. Before reading it she looked intently at Ginny, making sure that nothing was wrong. However, she just looked anxious. 

Emorie scanned the letter and then read it again. And then one more time. Malfoy moved closer to her and read over her shoulder. Emorie didn’t protest. There wasn’t anything worth fighting him over. 

Dear Glinda and Emily, 

I hope this finds you well. We have made excellent progress in the research for our new novel. Rolland had quite the slip when looking into other apparition methods but we quickly mended the situation. Definitely a horricfully funny tale that I will tell you in person. 

Gregory F. Wendell will be dropping by shortly to discuss further research. Please send him my best. I will be in touch soon, I have loads of ideas for the book that you are bound to find interesting. 

WIll talk soon. 

Best of love,   
Harrison. 

Ps. Harold says to keep your head up, everything will be getting better soon. 

“What the hell does this mean? And who the fuck is Gregory F. Wendell? And why is he coming by?” Malfoy demanded. 

Both Emorie and Ginny just stared at him with raised eyebrows. After a few shared glances at each other, Emorie decided that him knowing wouldn’t cause any damage. At least she hoped it wouldn’t. 

“Hermione, Ron and Harry are doing well in-” she paused. “Well in what they are doing. Ron seems to have had a pretty bad accident while apparating, but seems to be fine now. George and Fred Weasley will be coming by to talk about ways to unbind me from you. And Hermione has some ideas she thinks might be helpful but doesn’t think they are safe to send in a letter.” Emorie took breath. “And Harry thinks they are getting close.”

“You got all that,” he glanced at the letter. “From that?” 

“Well yeah, it was a little obvious.” Ginny said. 

Malfoy took the letter out of her hand and read it again. Emorie ignored him while continuing to speak with Ginny. 

“At least they are alright.” Emorie said after seeing the concerned look on her face. 

“I just hate not knowing where they are.” Ginny started. “I barely had the chance to say goodbye before they were gone again.”

Malfoys voice snapped their attention back. “Whose Harrison?” he asked, still glancing at the letter. 

“Hermione.” Ginny said. 

“And Rolland?” 

“Are you stupid?” Emorie asked, ripping the letter back from his hands. “It’s Ron and I am Emily. And Ginny is Glinda. Harry is Harold. It’s that difficult Malfoy.”

Seeming satisfied by her explanation He turned and went to sit on the couch. 

“Was there anything besides the letter?” Emorie asked. 

“No, Dobby delivered it to me this morning. Said it wouldn’t be safe to send a reply.” Ginny said. “I just wanted you to see it before I had to be in class.”

Ginny headed towards the door. “Luna is going to come by later.” 

Emorie nodded and she was gone. She turned to see Malfoy flicking through one of the books that she had dropped on the floor. Her eyes found the food tray that appeared on the coffee table. Along with tea. 

She threw herself on the small chair across from the couch and picked at a piece of toast while turning the pages in one of the books. Every now and then glancing up to see Malfoy deep in thought over a cup of tea. 

Emorie scanned each page of The History of Magical Enslavement by the Irish. Absolutely nothing remotely helpful. When done she threw the book to the ground and leaned her head against the back of the chair. She closed her eyes letting the information that she just read flow through her mind. 

She searched for any kind of connection that it might have to her current situation. 

Nothing. 

Emorie looked over at Malfoy to see him still flipping through the same book he has been holding for hours. She wasn’t even sure he was reading it. She made a mental note to read that when he was finished and picked up another from the floor. 

A couple hours later another food tray appeared in place of the one from breakfast. They ate in silence. The room was becoming uncomfortably quiet. Emorie found herself zoning out to the sound of Malfoy’s breathing. 

-

Draco didn’t know how much longer he could sit there. It had been hours since he actually read a page out of this useless book. 

Who did she think she was? Just sitting there, expecting to find the perfect answer just beyond one of the thousands she took from the library. No. It wasn’t going to happen. He forced himself to eat. Biding his time until she finally cracked and accidentally spilled something useful. Something he could take back to the Dark Lord. Something that might just fix everything. 

He pondered over the letter, trying to see if there was anything written between the lines. Anything. But no matter how hard he thought through the different words. They all meant nothing.

Might as well have not written anything at all. Bloody dramatic Mudblood. Coding her words like they actually mean something. Fucking riduculous. Draco thought. 

He considered asking her questions, making her accidentally slip up. But that would have been extremely obvious. Instead he racked his brain for a way to get them out of this room. Draco thought he might go as mental as Luna sitting there all day. 

He glared across the table at her. Emorie’s eyes drifting over each page carefully, until she noticed his gaze. 

“What?” Emorie demanded, setting her third cup of tea onto the table and closing the book. “What are you staring at?” 

“I’m bored.” Draco stated. 

“You’re not a child, entertain yourself.” Her voice was cold. 

“Alright. Let’s go then.” Draco stood. 

“No, you heard Ginny. Mcgonagall asked us not to leave until she had a chance-” 

“Oh I heard what she said, but seeing as she’s not the one hold up in this room with you. I would say she has no right to demand anything at all.” Draco spit. 

“She didn’t demand anything. She simply asked for time. Stop being so bloody dramatic.” 

“Well than what am I suppose to fucking do?” He glared down at her. “I’m not just going to sit here and,” He thought of something to say. “And entertain your useless studying.”

“Useless?” Emorie stood and pushed the book against his chest. “I suppose you have the answer then? How exactly are we supposed to fix what your aunt did?” 

“So what? We are just going to sit here all bloody day waiting for you to solve a problem that know one seems to even understand?” 

“Actually it will probably take multiple days. Maybe weeks. Who knows Malfoy, we might just have to live with each other for the rest of our lives.” 

He knew she wasn’t serious but his teeth forced themselves together while his fists clenched tightly. 

“I’d rather die.” He was seething. 

Emorie rolled her eyes just as there was a knock at the door. 

“Look Malfoy, maybe it's that date you’re so eager to get to.” She headed for the door. 

He could have strangled her in that moment. 

Draco watched as the door creaked open and Professor Mcgonagall stepped through. Her eyes darted from him to the mess of open text scattered around the coffee table. 

“Oh goodness,” she said as she walked into the small room. “I see that you have no doubt already starting looking into the problem at hand.” Mcgonagall raised her eyebrow at Emorie and smiled.

Emorie just nodded. Draco was still trying to subside the rage boiling under his skin. 

“Please come in, sit.” Emorie gestured to the chair that she sat in prior. 

“Oh thank you dear, I really will only be a moment. I had something I wanted to discuss with the both of you.”

Draco bit his tongue and sat next to Emorie on the couch. 

“There are many rumors going around amongst the students of your presence.” Mcgonagall started. 

“We were careful, I swear.” Emorie said as her eyes darted form Mcgonagall to Draco. 

“Don’t worry Miss Granger, I don’t doubt that for a second. I believe someone might have seen Mr. Weasley when he apperated you both to the front gates. But anyway that is not important at the moment.” she paused gathering her thoughts. 

“Miss Granger I know you were planning on not returning this year and going to help your sister with whatever it may be that Dumbledore has entrusted them with. However, I wanted to see if you would like to resume your studies. Since you’ll be here for the time being.

“And Mr. Malfoy, I checked and last year your marks were far below passing. Since Emorie is a year younger than you, It only makes sense that you take the same classes as her and repeat your 6th year.”

Emorie began. “That would be wonderful. I am-.”

“Absolutely not. I am not going to sit through class pretending to give a shit about my education.” 

“Malfoy,” Emorie glared at him. 

“No, my answer is no.” Draco stated. He stood and made his way into the small kitchenette. 

“Well, Miss Granger, I will let you two discuss it. Please, let me know what you decide within the next couple of days.” She went to stand eyeing the books spewed over the floor. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Mcgonagall handed Emorie a book that looked to have seen better times. 

“It is the only record of the curse placed on you that I could find. I promise I have gone over it in its entirety, but I assumed that you would also want to take a look.” Mcgonagall handed Emorie the text and headed to the door. 

“Thank you.” Emorie said after snapping out of her daze. 

Emorie sunk back into the couch and immediately flipped through the pages. 

Mcgonagall turned to Draco before making her exit. “I must tell you Draco, making her life harder reflects on you deeply. I do wish you would not cause her any more greef.” The professor looked at Emorie, completely entranced by the book in her hand. “I think we can both agree that she has been through enough.” 

And with that Mcgonagall disappeared through the door. 

“What’s it say?” Draco asked as he moved back over to the tray of food and continued eating. Deciding to completely ignore Mcgonagall’s word of advice. 

Emorie didn’t say anything. “Granger, what does it say?” Draco persisted. 

“Well, it doesn’t really make any sense. There isn’t any mention of not being able to be far away from the other.” Her eyes never left the page. 

“What?” 

“It just says that the curse binds you to the other's life, so you die, I die. Other than that there’s no mention of anything else.” 

“So the old bat gave you a book on the wrong curse?” 

Emorie rolled her eyes. “No, I think it's more than that. I think Bellatrix might have combined or even created her own type of curse.” 

“Or, more reasonably it's just the wrong one.” Draco got up from the couch and stormed over to Emorie pulling the book from her hands. “Let me-”

“Hey!”

“-just see what it says.” 

“Fine, but you aren’t going to find anything I didn’t.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Draco flipped through the seven pages outlining the curse. And then again. 

“That’s what she yelled before I had a splintering feeling in my lungs, but then she also said something else.” Emorie said while Draco continued to flick between the pages. “It’s the right one, it’s just not the whole thing.” 

Draco knew she was right, it had been the thing he heard Bellatrix yell. And then there was more. But he wasn’t going to admit that Emorie was right. 

“So, what you’re saying is that Bellatrix did something that even you can’t figure out?” Draco asked, his lip pulling into a bitter smile. 

“No, but it will take me a little while to sort it out. Especially now that we don’t fully understand what it is that she did to us.” 

“You’re wrong. She did this to you, not me. Let’s not forget that.” 

“You think she just did this to punish me? How daft are you?” Emorie stared at him blankly. 

“Fine,” Draco threw the book back into her lap. “Let’s see you figure it out then.” 

Emorie looked back through the book, looking for anything that might explain the separation aspect of the curse Bellatrix used. Draco paced the room making as much noise as he possibly could. 

Only a few moments passed before Emorie couldn’t hold her tongue. 

“Oh and we are going to be attending classes.” she stated. 

Draco stopped in his tracks. “I recall saying no.” 

“So you would rather spend your entire day sitting around doing research with me?” Emorie asked, her tone slightly softer than before. 

Draco just glared at her. He truly didn’t want to do either. 

“Come Malfoy. You’ll barely have to do anything.” she kept her gaze tightly on him waiting for a response. 

In all honesty he wasn’t keen on having to repeat his entire year.

“No, I won’t go. And seeing as I am not bound to you, you don’t have much say in the matter.” 

“What do you want?” Emorie said. 

“What?” Draco turned his attention back on her. 

“What do I have to do to get you to go. And not just once, I mean until I break this bloody curse, or the year is over.” 

Draco tried to think of something that she would loath just as much. He circled the room a few more times. His mind going over all the things he could make her do. 

“I want to spend time with my friends as well, in the Slytherin common room.” he sneered. 

“Seriously?” She stared him down defiantly. 

He could see her head working in circles. “Do you know how awful that would be for me? The things they would say?” Emorie pleaded. 

“That’s kind of the point Granger.” 

Her jaw clenched tightly, she looked away from him for a moment processing his terms. 

“Fine, we will spend some of the days there. Happy?” 

Draco thought for a moment and smiled. “And you have to sleep in the bed with me.” 

“Why the bloody hell would you want that?” Emorie demanded. 

“Well personally I don’t. But just seeing your reaction is reason enough.”

Emorie closed her eyes for a moment. “If you even try to touch me, in any way. And I mean even brushing against my hand, no deal.”

“Don’t worry Grander I have zero desire to be anywhere near you.”

“Then fine, but that’s all.” She turned back to her book. “I will let Mcgonagall know in the morning.” 

Draco felt satisfied. One venture into the Slytherin common room with his friends and she would never ask him to attend class again. But seeing her miserable was enough for now. 

After a few more hours of flipping through various texts, there was a subtle knock at the door. 

“I swear if you let her in-”

Emorie was already opening the door. Luna floated in, her eyes wide taking in the room as if she were seeing it for the first time. 

Bloody insane. Draco thought. 

Luna sat on the couch, Emorie followed. 

“You look better today, Draco.” Luna said as she scanned over his body. 

“Bloody hell is that supposed to mean?” Draco demanded. 

Fucking mental. 

“Oh just that you don’t look as ill as you did yesterday. I thought you would like to know.” Luna added. 

“Well thank Merlin I have you here to tell me.” 

Luna smiled. 

“I talked to Ginny this morning. She told me that Fred and George are coming by tomorrow.” Luna said. “You must be thrilled.” 

Emorie gave her a subtle glance. 

Draco stared at the both of them, trying to decode the silent conversation going on between them. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

“Mcgonagall said that we could resume classes.” Emorie noted brightly.

They went off again, talking about useless information that Draco didn’t give a damn about. The night dragged. Draco flipped through one of the books on who knows what. He wasn’t actually reading the words. 

When Draco looked up after a while of thinking of the many ways he could escape with Emorie, he found she had fallen asleep. Her head was lying on Luna’s lap as she pushed the hair away from Emorie’s face. 

Luna looked up at him. The same subtle smile that she always had on her face. “How are you feeling?” Luna asked. 

“None of your bloody business.” Draco snapped. 

“I’m sure it must be hard having to spend so much time with someone you don’t like.” 

“Oh no, I am absolutely loving it.”

Luna smiled brightly. “You two are very much alike you know?” 

Draco looked up at her in a confused daze. “How the hell did you come to that conclusion?” He snapped. 

“You both use sarcastic remarks to hide your pain. She does it a lot more these days. You might not see it, but what Bellatrix did really hurt her.”

Good. Draco thought. 

“I don’t use sarcastic remarks to hide my pain.” 

“If you say so.” Luna brushed another one of Emorie’s curls away from her eyes. 

“And just so you know, I’m not in pain.” Draco said slightly calmer. 

He still thought she was off her rocker. 

“Maybe not physically.” 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Draco growled. 

“Do you want someone to talk to?” Luna asked. “You seem to have a lot of problems.” 

“I don’t need you to tell me what my problems are Lovegood, I already know.” 

“I just thought you would like to.” she paused. “I think you and I could be friends.” 

“Well I don’t. Now if you don’t mind I would like to go to bed as well.” Draco stood and headed towards the bedroom, stopping only when Emorie began to stir. 

Luna closed the door and Emorie followed him into the room. Hesitantly she climbed into the bed. 

“I mean it Malfoy. One finger and deals off.” 

“Yes Granger, I am aware.” 

Draco got into bed beside her. It seemed smaller with another person lying next to him. He slept close to the one side, careful not to extend his arm or roll into her. Emorie didn’t move at all. Eventually when he was facing her, he watched as she slept. She looked peaceful. It irritated him to no end. 

He had the sudden urge to push her off the bed. But refrained and fell asleep shortly after.


	8. Lonely

Part 7 - Lonely

Emoire woke feeling tired. Her body ached but it didn’t hurt. When she opened her eyes she remained still. Waiting for her heart to feel less heavy. She stared at the ceiling. Emorie could feel the warm presence beside her, but couldn't bring herself to move. She didn’t want to be this close to him. Not him. 

It took her awhile to realize her hands were trembling. She closed her eyes. Pushing past the shadow of torture in her mind she found peace. She imagined the time she spent during christmas at the Burrow. She inhaled the smell of honey and cinnamon. Emorie stayed there until the voices in her head calmed and her hands rested. 

Emorie tried everything to not be back on that cold cement floor. Wondering whether or not she would be able to come back from it. 

When she opened her eyes again everything was still. 

The curtains had been left open from the day before. She watched the rain fall against the glass for a while before she could bring herself to look at him. It was easier pretending he wasn’t there. His presence seemed to make the nightmares drift back into her. She knew he didn’t know. He could never know. 

After a while of listening to the pattering water against the glass, she turned her head to look at him. She closed her eyes for a moment letting the subtle tear drop run down her warm skin. He might have looked just as bad as she did. It was comforting to her to see that she wasn’t the only one struggling. 

Emorie knew that as soon as she left the room, there would be a million questions. And then people who didn’t even bother to care, people who just went on with their lives like absolutely nothing had changed. 

But for Emorie, her entire soul had changed. She went through things she never thought she would survive. Sometimes in the quiet moments she wondered if she even did. 

Emorie brushed the water trailing down her cheek and sat up. Malfoy didn’t move.

If she thought the nightmares wouldn’t return she might have tried to fall back asleep. However, she knew it was unlikely. 

“Malfoy.” Emorie touched his arm. 

His hair was aray. The white shirt twisted around his torso exposing part of his stomach. She stared at him for a while forgetting everything for just a moment. He looked tormented.

He might have been just as broken as she was. 

Emorie touched his arm again. 

He opened his eyes slowly. Glaring up at her when he realized she had woken him again. 

“Fuck Granger, will you ever let me just sleep?” His voice was gravely. 

“I want to go to the bath.” Emorie said quietly. Her skin crawled with recent nightmares. 

If it wouldn’t have been so early she might have said something harsh in return. At least that's what she convinced herself. 

“We’ll go later.” Malfoy said.

She looked at the clock, it was barely 6 in the morning. 

She didn’t argue. Instead she got up and sat in the window seat. Her finger running along the glass. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of Bellatrix standing over her half dead body. She tried to forget the basement floor. She tried to push past the feeling of Malfoy’s hands brushing against her back. 

Emorie tried not to cry, but she was exhausted and fighting it only took more energy that she didn’t seem to have at the moment. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cold window. It felt like nothing would ever be right again. 

-

Draco sat straight up, his heart racing. His hands clenching the bed sheets as his eyes made laps around the room. Sweat dripped from his hair. The same words rattling through his head. Quickly he pushed them away. It felt as though he hadn’t slept at all. 

His eyes found Emorie asleep in the window seat. The rain crashing hard against the glass. The dim sun shining through the drops leaving a scattered shadow across her face. He glanced over at the clock. Just after 7 in the morning. 

He rose from the bed on unsteady legs. He paused waiting for his body to focus. And then made his way over to the window. Her skin was cold when he touched her exposed arm. 

“Emorie,” his voice was strained. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Emorie pulled her hand away at once. She looked more tired than he felt. She got up from the seat and collected some clothing. He did the same. When they left the room the hall was still just as empty. Neither of them spoke.

Draco couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t see students running up and down the long corridors. It was as if they were the only two in the entire castle. A haunting thought. He looked over at Emorie, she seemed different. 

The door opened and the candles lit themselves as they walked through. Emorie flipped on the water and steam rose quickly throughout the room. She stared at him until he turned around. He went to sit at the edge of the pool. 

He caught a glimpse of her stomach. The black bruising hadn’t lessoned since the first time he had seen it. The echoes of her screams crossing over his mind. He turned again just slightly to see that Emorie had gotten into the water. Her hair looming over her shoulders. She was perfectly still. 

About an hour went by before they descended from the warmth of the washroom. Draco’s hair dripped with water. They both still wore simple clothing unlike their school uniforms. Emorie had on a pale blue jumper that matched her eyes. Something was still off. 

“What’s with you?” Draco said as the bathroom door closed behind them. 

“What are you on about?” Her voice was strained. 

“You’re sulking.” Draco stared at her for a moment. 

“Why the fuck would care how I am feeling?” Emorie snapped. 

“Oh I don’t, but seeing as I have to spend time with you-” 

“I’m fine.” Emorie intervened. 

“Great. Well I am hungry.” Draco looked at her one last time and headed back down the hall to their room. 

“Why don’t we go to the Great Hall to get breakfast?” Emorie said, catching up to him. 

“Sounds like fun, I’ll pass.” 

“Come on, we also need to find Mcgonagall.” 

Draco rolled his eyes but didn’t protest any further.

They walked for a while heading to the Great Hall when Emorie stopped, someone called her name. 

“Miss Granger.” Mcgonagall caught up to them. 

“Professor, we were just coming to find you.” Emorie said. She pulled her hair back obviously irritated that it was still wet. 

“No worry, I thought I would catch you on your way to breakfast. I have your schedules here.” Emorie looked at her questionably. “I had no doubt that you would convince Mr. Malfoy here to attend classes with you.” Mcgonagall continued. 

Emorie smiled. Some of the color slowly returning to her face. Draco didn’t say anything, but the irritation was prominent. He was regretting ever agreeing in the first place. 

Draco took the parchment that Mcgoangall gave him and looked it over. 

Nothing he hadn’t expected. She was Hermione’s sister after all. 

“I had all your books and supplies collected this morning. They will be in your room.” Mcgonagall said. “I thought you would like the day to spend with the Weasley boys, so you’ll Monday.” 

Great, he had four days before the hell began.

“Thank you Professor, really.” Emorie beamed. “Do you know when they are arriving?” 

“I expect they are already in the Great Hall, waiting for you.” Mcgonagall said. “Well, I will leave you to it. Good day, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy.” She nodded and turned back down the hall. 

Emorie’s posture straightened and the smile never left. She didn’t wait for him to move, she was already halfway down the hall. Eventually the corridors filled with students prying eyes. He wasn’t looking forward to the questions and stares. He brushed them off as Emorie wasn’t going to stop. 

When they entered the Great Hall there were only around 20 people. 

Thank Merlin. 

-

Immediately Emorie’s eyes caught sight of the bright red hair. Fred and George were sitting with Ginny at the Gryffindor table laughing over breakfast. George met her eyes first. He rose from the bench and moved towards her quickly. Wrapping his arms around her tightly she inhaled the scent of cinnamon and honey. 

Emorie tried to be okay.

It was a welcome scent. She felt her entire body collapse into his. She moved away after a moment and before she knew it Fred had pulled into his arms. Some of the tension easing from her shoulders. 

She swallowed pushing down the ache in her stomach. 

Ginny was close behind, she took Emorie’s hand and led them all to the table where they had been sitting. Emorie glanced up realizing how many people were staring. She didn’t know if she could handle the questions that were to come. 

Ginny and Malfoy sat on either side of her. While Fred and George were across. Her senses filled with the familiarity, her hands felt calmer. Her mind at ease. It might have been the first time since leaving the Manor that she felt safe. Surrounded by familiar faces and warm smiles. No one looked at her like she would slip away with the wrong glance anymore. 

Emorie bottled the thoughts that it could all be taken away so easily. She forced a smile. 

Then she looked over at Malfoy who looked miserable. Her smile widened. 

“How are you feeling?” George asked. “You know we have plenty of things in the shop that might help your current predicament.” he nodded subtly to Malfoy. 

“I’m okay.” Emorie said. Answering honestly would have been next to impossible. 

“You know Em, I have to say. I’m pretty impressed that you have gone on this long without pushing Malfoy off a tower or something worse.” Fred chimed in. 

Emorie laughed. 

“Think you’re funny do you?” Malfoy snapped. “I could have fucking-”

Emorie slapped his arm. A tight pinch in her own. “Stop it.” she demanded. 

Emorie picked at a piece of toast listening to the two go back and forth for a moment. Before George turned back to her. 

“Ginny says you’re going to be going back to class.” George said. 

“Waist a time if you ask me.” Fred added. 

“That’s not a lot coming from the two of you,” Ginny said. “Not everyone runs off to start a joke shop.”

Emoire laughed. She looked over to catch a glimpse of Malfoy rolling his eyes. 

“So Emorie, can you like feel everything Draco feels?” Fred asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Like if I were to punch him in the face, would you feel that?” George continued, his eyes wide.

“I’d like to see you try.” Malfoy hissed. 

“Yes, I would feel it.” Emorie said. “It doesn’t take much.” 

Malfoy looked at her in an uncomfortable way. She wasn’t sure if he even knew the extent of how it was affecting her. He never bothered to ask. 

“And have you made any progress?” George asked. 

“It’s only been a few days, but I was surprised to hear you weren’t already free from this-” Fred eyed Malfoy for a moment. “Well you know what I mean.” 

“I have some ideas. And Hermione does as well, but I am not sure when I will get a chance to see her again.” There was a note of despair trailing her voice that she tried to hide. 

Although it seemed she hadn’t done a very good job because the twins had botched their hands out and Ginny pressed hers against her back. Emorie felt the warmth run through her body. 

It was almost good that Hermione hadn’t been there, she would have seen straight through all her lies of being alright. She always had. 

Malfoy couldn’t have looked more disgusted. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Luna came gliding over. She sat next to George. 

“Hello,” Luna’s voice was light.

Everyone glanced at her for a moment and then returned to their own conversations from before. 

Emorie just listened, she didn’t feel the need to engage. She was just enjoying their presence. 

“Draco,” Luna began. “You look like you aren’t enjoying yourself.” 

“Is it that bloody obvious?” Draco spit. 

Luna smiled. “I don’t see why we can’t all get along.” 

“Luna love, I think your hopes are a little high on this one.” George said. 

“Oh I’m not sure.” Luna said. 

“Have you not seen what he has done to her?” Fred asked. Emorie could feel the threatening glare he was giving Malfoy without even looking at them. 

Emorie wished they would stop. 

“I never laid a hand on her.” Malfoy said defensively. Emorie looked at him quizzingly. “On purpose anyway.” 

“Yeah right, I don’t believe that for a second.” Ginny said, her hand still running circles on Emorie’s back. 

“No he’s right. He never hurt me on purpose.” Emorie looked deep into his eyes. 

Malfoy looked smug. “Instead he just sat there and watched as his family tortured me.” Emorie continued, her voice completely hollow. Void of any emotion at all. 

Malfoy looked to the table without saying a word. She had the sudden urge to sink back into the couch and block out everything around her. George’s hand was back on hers. Fred gave her a sympathetic look. 

Emoire glanced around the room that was slowly filling with prying eyes and waiting questions. She shifted on the bench feeling uncomfortable. Malfoy looked like he didn’t have a care in the world. She didn’t want to be there anymore. 

She placed the unfinished piece of toast back on her plate and caught George’s gaze. 

“Why don’t we take a walk?” Fred suggested. 

Ginny was already on her feet pulling Emorie from where she sat. 

“You can tell us your ideas on how to ditch this git.” George mentioned. 

Malfoy took a step in Georgie’s direction, Emorie pulled his arm making him stop. She shook her head subtly. He refrained from moving. He glared at her until she moved her hand. 

Emorie walked between the twins as they descended from the Great Hall. Every single pair of eyes watching as they walked by. Emorie thought she saw Malfoy hit a few of them behind the head, she chose to ignore it. 

Ginny and Luna walked in front of them. She felt like a prisoner being transported with maximum security. A small smile crossed her face. 

Emorie thought Ginny might have been leading them outside, but when she heard the thunderous rain she realized that they were headed to the Gryffindor common room. 

“Ginny?” Emorie said. 

“Don’t worry, everyone will be gone by now.” she assured. 

Emorie nodded and held her tongue. She highly doubted that it would be void of students. But she was in no mood to actively protest. Her head grew slightly dizzy as they walked. She leaned most of her weight on George, who didn’t seem to notice. 

When they reached the common room, like always, she was overwhelmed with the amount of reds and yellows. It made her eyes hurt. She much rather preferred the soft tones of blue, dare she even say green. 

Malfoy paused at the portrait whole for a moment taking in his surroundings. In her opinion it was definitely the most elaborate common room, though she had never seen the Slytherin one. 

When he still didn’t move, Emorie spoke. “Come on,” her voice was softer than she expected. 

Malfoy followed her in reluctantly. She watched as his eyes circled around the room several times. The portraits looking at him in disgust. She smiled lightly at the sight of the paintings whispering to each other. 

It definitely wasn’t common for a Slytherin to be in another house. They had all gotten used to Emorie coming and going though. 

Emorie sat on the couch next to Malfoy. Ginny sat on the ground with Fred and George. Luna took the vacant chair after staring at it for a moment. Most likely checking for something that no one else could see. 

They sat and talked for a while, not really about anything but it was nice to be there. Ginny was right, there was only one other person originally in the common room but they cleared out fairly quickly when they saw Malfoys glare. 

Hours flew by, Fred and George demonstrated some of their latest inventions. Ginny and Luna had brought lunch and they continued to enjoy themselves. Every so often Malfoy would make to leave but Emorie stayed put, leaving him without a choice. Everytime he went to say something Fred or George would put an end to it. 

Though it didn’t stop him from getting a few colorful insults. 

Emorie tried to keep her focus on the different conversations going on. Every now and then catching someone's gaze. Her head felt heavy. Her body didn’t feel like she was controlling it. After a moment her vision started spotting. Small dark shards of what seemed like glass ran over her vision as she stared into someone's eyes. She wasn’t sure whose they belonged to. 

-

“Emorie?” Fred asked. 

She was just staring at him. Her body was completely limp. 

Draco touched her arm slightly but she didn’t move. Her skin reduced to shades of a pale gray. Her eyes were void of color. Draco shook her arm again. George and Ginny moved closer to her. Her hands were trembling. 

“Emorie?” Ginny said. Her voice riddled with panic. “Emorie, what’s wrong?” 

Emorie went to stand, she used Draco to stable herself. Her eyes darted around the room. She looked completely disoriented. Fred stood and grabbed her arm to hold her up. Her hands still shaking uncontrollably. Fred moved his hand to her lower stomach to steady her.

“Don’t touch her stomach.” Draco snapped. Instant screams shot through his head of her screaming in the cold grass just outside of his home. 

Slowly Fred lifted her shirt to reveal the large bruise that had turned a deep shade of red. It looked worse than it had just this morning. 

“Holy shit.” Ginny said moving closer to her other side. “Emorie why didn’t you say something?” 

Emorie’s head fell against her shoulders, her whole body went limp. Fred caught her just as she collapsed back into the couch. Her body was trembling. Her skin burning at the touch. 

“We need to get her to Pomfrey.” Ginny said urgently. 

Draco thought he might protest but she really did look horrible. Her eyes closed and she had gone completely unconscious. 

Fred carried her limp body in his arms like a child. Ginny ran ahead opening the portrait whole and in a matter of moments they rushed into the hospital wing. 

“Oh dear,” Madame Pomfrey came running from the other side of the room. “Put her here.” 

Fred lowered Emorie’s body down to one of the beds. Everyone took a step back allowing Pomfrey to get through. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

“She fainted-” George said. 

“Her stomach-” Ginny said. 

“She’s shaking and collapsed-” Fred added. 

“Bellatrix’s curse is still affecting her. I thought you guys could tell.” Luna said. Everyone turned to her. 

“Alright, everyone just back up.” Pomfrey paused staring at Draco. “Except for you Mr. Malfoy. You should probably stay close. We don’t want to make anything worse.” 

Draco could feel the cold stares on his back like this was his fault. Of course they would think that.

Ginny, Fred, George and Luna all sat around the bed opposite to Emorie. Draco sat himself in a chair that Madame Pomfrey had conjured next to Emorie. He sat and watched as Pomfrey lifted her shirt. 

The bruising seemed to be pulsating through the rest of her body. It wasn’t til he saw it up close did he see the blue lines running through it. It was like they were electric. 

“Well?” George asked. He was standing at the foot of the bed now. Studying her unconscious body. 

“Miss Lovegood seems to be right. The spell that Bellatrix cast, seems to still be threatening her body.” Promfrey looked up to see their worried expressions. “Not to worry, I will give her something for her temperature and will have a potion ready for her when she wakes.

“This is not uncommon with the type of curses Bellatrix seemed to be using. It is good that you brought her in when you did. Much longer and the fever would have killed her. Mr. Malfoy, I do wish you would have said something sooner.” 

Draco stared at her in disbelief. How the bloody hell was he supposed to know that she was going to keel over and almost die? It wasn’t like he was keeping her medical status up to date. Draco clenched his fists and remained silent. He was outnumbered by a lot. And it wasn’t like any of them were going to listen to reason. 

Madame Pomfrey lifted Emorie’s head and tilted a small purple vial into her mouth. Her body jerked but she remained unconscious. 

“Shouldn’t you wake her?” Ginny asked. 

“No, better to let her body heal.” Pomfrey assured. “Now, she really does need rest. I think it best that you all go. You can come back later when she is awake.” 

Ginny kissed her forehead before leaving, Fred and George close behind. Luna lagged for a moment. 

“I would like to stay with Draco, if that's alright.” Luna said.

Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment. “Alright, but no one else.” 

Luna smiled brightly. The Weasley’s disappeared behind the door. The room was quiet except for the rain still hammering down against the windows. The sun had vanished. Draco looked to the clock to see that it was just after 4. 

Luna sat at the foot of the bed next to Emorie’s, she stared at him for far longer than he would have liked. 

“What now?” Draco demanded, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. 

“Are you worried for her?” Luna asked. 

“No.” Draco stated. 

“I am. I don’t want to see anyone else die.” Luna said. Her eyes never leaving his. 

He shifted in the chair again. “Well I don’t think she’s going to.” Draco said darkly. 

“Was it hard watching Professor Dumbledore die?” Luna asked casually. “Harry told me that you looked troubled.” 

He doubted that was how Potter had fraised it. 

“I don’t think that it is any of your bloody business, I’m pretty sure that I have fucking told you to mind your own.” Draco snapped, lifting from his chair and pacing around Emorie. 

Luna just watched him. “It’s okay if it upset you.” She said. “I was upset when I saw my mom and Harry’s godfather die. It was very troubling.” Her voice was light and airy. 

Draco didn’t say anything. He tried to push the irritation down. 

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but I think you should.” 

“Why the fuck do you give a damn?” Draco hissed. 

“You seem to need someone to.” She tilted her head but didn’t remove her gaze. 

“You don’t know shit.” 

“Are you hungry, I can get us something to eat?” Luna asked as she rose from her bed. “And then you can tell me anything that you would like.” 

He wasn’t going to lie, Luna was easy to talk to. She didn’t argue or correct him. And she was the only one that didn’t look at him like everything in the entire world was his fault. Even his father looked down upon him like a mistake in the family line. 

“Fine. But I’m not fucking telling you anything.” His tone was firm. 

“Maybe not now, but I think you will.” Luna glided out of the room. 

The door clicked closed behind her. Madame Pomfrey returned just a moment later, another vial in hand. 

“What is that?” Draco demanded. He peered over at the small case of clear liquid. 

“It will help to calm her body.” Pomfrey said as she tipped the contents into her mouth. 

She took out her wand and transfigured her jumper and jeans into another hospital dressing gown. 

“You know this isn’t my fault.” Draco interjected. 

“Of course not.” Madame Pomfrey said. He knew she didn’t believe it. 

But after only a moment she disappeared behind another door. 

Draco watched Emorie as her body laid completely still. 

He thought she might be just as broken as he was. 

Luna returned a moment later with a tray of food. He moved over to the bed and sat. Luna set the tray between them as she settled at the foot of the bed. She stared at him as he began to eat one of the sandwiches. 

“Seriously? Can I just eat without you prying into my head?” Draco asked impatiently. 

“If I don’t the wrackspurts might.” 

“The bloody what?” 

“Wrackspurts. They get in your head and make your vision all fuzzy. My father wrote an article on them. You might find it interesting.” Luna said. 

“I’ll put it on my list of things to never do.” 

Luna smiled again. 

-

Emorie woke to the sound of Luna laughing. It was intoxicating. She was perfectly still. Her eyes blocking out the things around her. She listened to Luna allowing her body to relax. She pushed all her thoughts away. Immediately she knew that she wasn’t back on the cold cement floor, but the fear took longer to dissipate. 

“I think you could be really nice if you wanted to be.” Luna said. 

“I’m sure you would seeing as you’re bloody insane.” Malfoy said, uncommonly calm. 

“What does the mark on your arm feel like?” 

“Sometimes it stings, other times I can’t feel it at all.” He said to her. 

“I think it's pretty neat looking.” 

Emorie opened her eyes slowly. She focused on the sound of the rain against the window. She tried to piece together what happened. All she could remember was her vision fading as she listened to the other voices in the room. 

Emorie moved her hand to her head. She was warm. But her head wasn’t spinning like it had been before. When her eyes focused she turned to see Luna still talking or rather laughing with Malfoy. It was an odd sight. She turned back to the ceiling. 

Maybe she was losing her mind. 

She felt a warm hand press against her shoulder. She turned back to see Luna standing beside her. Malfoy at the foot of her bed staring down at her. 

“You don’t look well.” Luna said in a calming voice. 

“I’m okay. What happened?” 

“You passed out.” Malfoy said. 

“I gathered that,” Emorie returned his glare. “Why did I?” 

“The bruising on your stomach.” He continued. “Apparently it's trying to kill you.” 

“Don’t worry. Madame Pomfrey has something for you to take and then she said you will be alright.” Luna reassured. 

“Awesome.” Emorie closed her eyes again, she was still exhausted. 

“What time is it?” she asked. 

“Just after 1 in the morning.” Luna said. 

“And you're still up?” Emorie asked in surprise. 

“Luna wouldn’t let me sleep until you woke up.” Malfoy commented. 

They both looked exhausted. Emorie’s shoulders were stiff but she felt no pain at the moment, probably something Madame Pomfrey had given her. 

“Oh he is just being modest.” Luna said. “We had a lovely conversation while you slept.” 

Emorie smiled seeing the uncomfortable expression on his face. 

“Where is Fred, George and Ginny?” 

“Madame Pomfrey sent them away. They came back a few hours ago but you were still sleeping.” Luna answered. “They should be back in the morning.” 

“You should go Luna, get some sleep.” Emorie said softly. In all honestly she had a strong desire to be alone. “Thank you for being here.” she added quickly. 

“Well, alright.” Luna said as she brushed the top of her hand and skipped out through the door. 

At the sound of the large door closing Madame Pomfrey appeared from around the corner. 

-

Draco watched as she hustled over, more vials in hand. 

“Oh good, you are awake Miss Granger.”

Emorie lifted herself up into a sitting position. Draco sat back on the bed next to hers and watched as Pomfrey hadn’t Emorie a glass bottle with a red liquid. 

“What is this?” Emorie asked. 

“It will counteract the curse that Bellatrix used. You won’t be able to eat anything for a couple of hours, but then you should begin to feel better.” She nodded at the vial for Emorie to drink it. 

Slightly hesitant, but after a moment she drank the contents. 

“You know, Miss Granger, you can take the bandage off your arm. It should be completely healed.” Pomfrey said. 

Draco knew that by completely healed, she meant completely scarred. He watched as Emorie just stared at her arm. He hadn’t once seen her take the bandage off since she had been with him. Draco didn’t blame her either. 

“Well I will leave you both to get some sleep.” Pomfrey said. 

Before she could leave Emorie spoke. “Actually,” she turned to Draco. “Could you just me a minute.” her voice was soft. Hollow. 

Draco paused for a moment. Then he got off the bed and made his way down the row of beds. He looked back to see Emorie’s hands were shaking again. He couldn’t hear what she was saying. 

After a moment Madame Pomfrey placed her hand on Emorie’s shoulder. Emorie brushed what Draco assumed was a tear running down her face. Pomfrey went to stand. He caught the last few words before she disappeared around the corner. 

“Don’t worry, it will be alright.” she had said. 

Draco slunk back over as Emorie wiped away the remaining tears. He stared at her for a moment before sinking into the bed beside hers. He felt as exhausted as she looked. She turned away from him. 

Draco pulled the soft blankets above his waist and tried to sleep. 

“I can help you Draco.”


	9. Monday

Draco woke to the sound of a loud clanking. His body jerked up as he looked around the room. He found Emorie sitting up in her bed next to him. A dazed expression. 

“Sorry,” she muttered while picking up the spoon that she had dropped. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to eat.” Draco noted irritably. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Draco felt like his body was overheating. He walked over to the window. The cold floor felt good beneath his bare feet. The rain was relentless. The sun barely shining through the ominous clouds. 

“Madame Pomfrey said that it would be fine.” Emorie said as she toyed with the spoon, not actually eating anything at all. 

Draco studied the rain drops as they collided with the window. He glanced at the clock. He checked it twice to make sure he read it right. It was almost 11 o’clock. He hadn’t slept that much in a long time. Although he still felt as though he hadn’t slept at all. 

Draco turned back to Emorie, she was still messing with the spoon. His stomach growled. He walked over to the bedside table and picked up the second bowl. Thinking that most likely Luna had brought it for him. 

“Where is everyone?” Draco asked as he sat back in the chair.

“They were here earlier. Fred and George had to leave.” Her eyes narrowed back down to her untouched soup. 

He could tell she wasn’t telling him everything. Probably something to do with the Order. For a moment he realized that he didn’t care. But only for a moment. He knew that he needed to get some kind of information from her, and soon. But he was just so fucking tired. 

Draco noted the bandage still on Emorie’s arm. He doubted whether she would ever remove it. He looked around the room dreading the dull day ahead. 

“How long do we have to be here?” Draco asked. 

“Pomfrey said I can leave whenever I want. The potion is working fine.” she paused. “Thanks for asking, by the way.” She took a spoonful of the soup and then set it back on the table. 

“Great, lets go.” Draco said as he finished the bowl. 

She hesitated. But after a moment she removed the blankets from her body. Her skin still looked discolored. Her eyes slightly sunken in. Though she stood on steady legs. 

“I’m supposed to take it easy for the rest of the day.” Emorie walked towards the door. “Which gives us a perfect excuse to continue researching.” 

“How wonderful.” Draco mumbled under his breath. 

The rest of the day dragged on as he thought it would. They spent their time in the small room going over the various text. Every now and then Emorie would stop to scribble something down. The entire room was a complete disaster. It didn’t take long before Draco was walking around straightening things. 

Emorie had thrown several books on the ground half open. There was parchment spread out over the floor and around the coffee table. Her eyes were boring a hole in his back as he picked up all the paper and set it on the table. 

“What are you doing?” Emorie demanded. 

“What does it look like Granger?” He snapped. “You’re making a fucking mess.”

She sat up straighter on the couch. She didn’t look ill, but her skin was still void of colour. She yelled at him to leave things alone. But he didn’t listen. It wasn’t like she had found anything even remotely helpful. He gave up reading about an hour ago. 

Another hour went by until Emorie sat up and turned to Draco. She looked startled. 

“What?” Draco demanded. 

“I’m bound to you but I am not really a part of you right?” Emorie started. Draco just stared at her in confusion. “Like I am attached to you, but I shouldn’t be in any other situation.” 

“I have no bloody idea what you are talking about.” Draco stated. 

Emorie looked back at the book in her lap for a moment. “If we were to purify you, then wouldn’t it release any kind of curse that was placed on you? I know it was put on me, but I am attached to you. Therefore removing me from you.” 

“What, are you trying to make me a virgin again?” Draco smirked. “I think we are long past me being pure.” 

“That is not even remotely what I meant.” Emorie snapped. 

“Well at least we would only have to do it on me,” Draco said laughing to himself. “I think we both know you haven’t done anything to need purifying.” He continued to laugh. 

Emorie looked down at the blankets uncomfortably. 

“You’re kidding right?” Draco asked in shock. 

-

Emorie felt her entire body tense, she wanted to change the subject but knew if she tried he would only push harder. 

“Oh yeah, Luna and I have been going at it for years.” Emorie smiled, trying to lighten her voice.

Unintentionally she pulled the blanket higher up her body. 

Malfoy choked on the tea that he was currently drinking. He looked at her in complete shock. Emorie could see him trying to process what she had just said. 

“Are you serious?” he asked. 

She laughed and shook her head. ‘No, I’m not bloody serious.” 

“But you’re not a virgin?” He persisted, with a confused expression.

She rolled her shoulders. “No, Malfoy, I am not.” 

“Then who?” he demanded. 

“None of your bloody business.” Emorie snapped. Her voice was sharp. 

He didn’t seem to care. “Let me guess, it was some muggle with exceedingly low standards.” 

“Drop it Malfoy, I’m not going to tell you.” 

“Well whoever it is they have absolutely no taste at all. Shaking up with a fucking Mudblood.” He looked as though he were deep in thought.

Emorie looked away from him. She didn’t want him to see just how uncomfortable she was. She didn’t want him to draw any conclusions from the tear that slipped through her eye lashes. Quickly she brushed it away and stood. 

Making her way into the kitchen she poured herself another cup of tea. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and reddining her ears. She looked at the clock. It was just after 10. 

“I want to go to bed.” She tried to be calm. She tried to suppress the memories. 

Every part of her just wanted to be alone. To be away from him. From everyone. She just needed a minute to herself. But with him it would have been next to impossible. She took a deep breath. And then another. 

When Malfoy finally caved, he followed her into the room. She pulled the pillow from the bed and tossed in on the floor. She was doing everything in her power to not cry. And it took everything. 

“Hey, you know the deal Granger.” Malfoy said as he threw himself between the sheets. 

Emorie paused for a long moment, her back still facing him. Her hand shook tentatively as she picked up the pillow. She got into the cool bed without looking at him. She couldn’t. Emorie slowed her breathing enough to regain some control. 

She laid there for a while until she figured he had fallen asleep. Then she got up making sure not to shake the bed. Her toes met with the floor and she quickly climbed into the window seat. The rain lessened but still spit against the glass. She fell asleep to the gentle sound. Knowing that only nightmares waited for her. 

-

“I can help you Draco.” 

Draco’s entire body sprung forward. His heart beat faster than he could think. He buried his face in his hands. Slowly calming his breathing. He opened his eyes to find that she was sleeping in the window once again. 

It irritated him that she went around his terms of the deal, but he was glad that she wasn’t next to him when he woke up. 

They spent the rest of the weekend mainly held up in their small room, only leaving to get different books when Emorie had gone through all the ones that had. Luna would regularly come but in the later hours of the night and talk with him while she always slept. 

Usually Luna would ramble on while Draco just sat there. Even though he would never tell her, he liked having her around. She didn’t look at him like everyone else, it was comforting. Even if it wouldn’t last much longer. 

Draco had already been there longer than he was anticipating. He didn’t know why but he imagined that he would have been out of there with Emorie in a matter of days. But now it was nearing a week and he had no plan or really any intention on getting her out soon. 

He hadn’t learned anything worthwhile. Draco considered questioning Emorie, but with each day she withheld more than the last. They barely even spoke. If he thought he was going to build any kind of rapport with her, he was doing a shitty job. 

Luna was really the only one that he ever talked to. When Ginny came around she either ignored him completely or glared at him till he got up and went into the kitchen. He didn’t blame her, but he hated her all the same. 

Emorie’s silence was getting on his nerves. It wasn’t like she had better things to do than to talk to him. No, she was just being a fucking Mudblood bitch. Each night it seemed she would end up in the window seat. When he called her out on it she just shrugged. It fueled his rage even further. 

And when he eventually woke this morning to an empty bed he snapped. Though the look in her eyes quickly shot down his rage. She didn’t fight back. She just looked broken. He decided not to press the issue, if only to avoid that look again. It made him nauseous.

They got ready for the day of classes in silence. Draco was still wishing that he had never agreed to this. He wasn’t even really sure why she wanted to go. Outside of this room all they received were prying eyes and intrusive questions. 

After their first trip to the library after everyone knew they were there, Emorie made it a point to only go late at night or in the morning when no one else was awake. Everyone whispered and though he didn’t really care he could see that it bothered Emorie. 

Why? Who the fuck knows. It still didn’t stop her from wanting to attend these bloody ridiculous classes. First of which was the study of ancient runes. He loathed everything about her. Especially the fact that she was making him take such a useless subject. 

Emorie dressed quickly in her school clothes most likely from last year. When he turned to look at her he noticed that her clothes hung unusually loose. She seemed to notice the same thing as she fumbled with the fabric trying to make it fit better. He knew she had been barely eating but he hadn’t realized that she had lost so much weight. 

“If we go now we should be able to get breakfast before.” Draco said. 

“That’s okay, I’m not really that hungry.” 

“Alright Granger, I don’t know what the fuck is going on with you, but you need to eat.” he scanned her. “And take off that bloody bandage. Ignoring it is not going to make it go away.” 

“What are you tired of reminding me that I am a Mudblood? Think it would be easier if I had to stare at my arm all day? No thanks.” 

She pushed past him into the sitting room. He followed. “Well I want to get something for breakfast, so let's go.” 

He wasn’t really sure why he cared if she ate or not. Maybe it was the fact that if she didn’t they would likely end up in the hospital wing again. And he would be damned if he had to spend another night there. 

He went to the door not caring whether she was following or not. 

“Fuck, Malfoy hold on.” Emorie demanded. 

They made their way into the Great Hall. It didn’t take long for all eyes to be centered on them. Draco was a Death Eater and Emorie had been missing for weeks after all. Most of the students didn’t dare meet Draco’s eyes but had no problem staring directly at Emorie. And the faint scares over her exposed skin. 

Not being in the mood for an interview Draco didn’t protest when Emorie led them to where Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She held a copy of the Quibbler in her hands. It took him a moment to realize it was upside down. 

Draco just rolled his eyes and sat across from her. Emorie beside him. 

“Oh hello,” Luna said brightly. Slightly lowering her magazine. “Did you see that there was an invasion of Blast-Ended Skrewts in Hogsmeade just this last week?” 

Emorie just smiled. Draco couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. 

People started filling in around them, all staring, all getting on his nerves. He took some toast from the center of the table and began to eat. Emorie remained still. After a moment Draco picked up another piece of bread and tossed it on the plate in front of Emorie. 

Luna eyed them curiously. With a reluctant glare, Emorie picked up the toast and ate it. She pulled the sleeve of her robe farther down to cover the bandage still on her arm. Draco watched her carefully. More intently than he meant to.

“Draco,” Luna said as she set down the Quibbler. “Are you looking forward to class?” 

“Oh yes, I can’t fucking wait.” Draco bit back his further remarks. 

After they finished with breakfast they headed down one of the halls. Eventually they stood outside of the Runes class. Draco went to enter before noticing that Emorie had stopped completely. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Draco spit. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Another Ravenclaw girl that Draco didn’t recognize rounded the corner and paused staring at the both of them. 

Emorie took a deep breath and walked into the class. They found an empty table in the back. Professor Babbling was using her wand to write something on the board in the front. When she turned around the look on her face when her eyes met Draco’s made him smile. 

The professor paused for a moment. He assumed she was looking for something to say. But what exactly was she supposed to say?

“Miss Granger,” the entire class turned to look at them. Emorie stared directly into her hands sitting in her lap. “It is wonderful to have you back.” 

Emorie gave a quick nod. And pulled out the book of Ancient Runes. All eyes still on them. She pulled at her robes again. The rest of the class was fairly uneventful. 

When it was finally over Emorie took her time gathering her things. Once everyone else had gone she finally rose from the stool and headed for the door. He still had no idea why she wanted to take these bloody classes. It was obviously making her miserable too. 

When they left the room Emorie froze in her tracks.

“I heard that you were back.” Neville fucking Longbottom. “I would have come sooner but I thought you might need space.” 

Longbottom glanced at Draco and quickly diverted his eyes. Draco smiled to himself. He enjoyed having this effect on people. 

“It’s okay,” Emorie said as she returned the hug.

It only lasted a moment and she was pushing him away gently. 

“How are you?” he asked studying her lean frame and greyish completion. 

Draco paced around quietly waiting for the bloody conversation to be over with. 

“I’m okay.” 

Huh liar. Draco thought. 

There was an awkward silence.

“Well as riveting as this little reunion is, I think we best be going.” Draco said, pulling at Emorie’s arm. 

“Oh yeah of course.” Longbottom replied. 

Emorie moved away from his grasp. 

“We’ll talk later.” Emorie nodded and followed Draco down the hall. 

When they were just around the corner Emorie glared at him. “You don’t have to be such an arse.” 

“Me?” Draco said sarcastically. “I have no fucking idea what you’re on about.” 

She mumbled something under her breath. Draco smiled. 

They spent their lunch in the Great Hall with Luna. She was reading them articles from the Quibbler while Draco rolled his eyes. He would have rather been anywhere else. Then they attended Charms class with few issues. Though at one point when they were supposed to use their wands to practice the spell, both of them sat there rather uncomfortably. Emorie more so than him, but all the same he really missed his wand. 

Finally at the end of the day Emorie caved and agreed to go to the Slytherin common room for drinks after dinner. He figured this would be the last day they would be attending these bloody useless classes. 

-

According to Malfoy, the Slytherin’s always had ways to get their hands on whatever alcohol they desired. Mainly being Fire Whiskey. The first thing Emorie noticed was the absolute darkness amongst the room. Everything was either black or an eerie green. 

Why anyone would want to spend time here, she had no idea. 

Emorie followed Malfoy over to the couch where Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were. Emorie bit her cheek and sat down next to Malfoy. Her eyes made their way around the room. She had gotten into the habit of always making sure she knew how to get out if need be. 

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Blaise said, passing the bottle of whiskey to Pansy who was laying across his lap, clearly already intoxicated. 

Crabbe sat down next to Emorie pushing her into Malfoy slightly. She repositioned her body in order to not be touching either of them. Her arms crossed around her waist. 

“What can I say,” Malfoy started. “I’m a busy man.” 

“Looks like you came back with a girlfriend too.” Blaise laughed hysterically. 

“What you mean the fucking Mudblood?” Crabbe laughed with them. His hand reached out to touch her leg. 

Emorie shot up. She went to the other side of Malfoy and leaned against the arm of the couch. Malfoy didn’t even seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn’t care. Her skin crawled. 

Malfoy smiled reaching for the bottle. “Granger wishes that a pureblood like me would stoop low enough to fuck her.” 

Goyle let out a howl as he grabbed the whiskey from Malfoy. Emorie held onto her arm tightly. She didn’t say anything. What exactly was she supposed to do? She imagined Hermione in the situation. Knowing full well that she would have had them all apologizing in a matter of minutes. Emorie just wanted to leave. 

“You know Draco,” Pansy said as she rolled over in Blaise’s lap. “You’re not nearly as good in bed as you think you are.” They all laughed. Malfoy scowled. 

He stole the bottle back downing at least three shots. She raised her eyebrows. He wasn’t going to be very pleasant to be around tonight. 

Blaise laughed uncontrollably. “You’re not much better!” Pansy said as she fell off him. 

“What do you say Granger? Want to see how good I really am?” Blaise said as he downed another shot of something else. 

Emorie’s entire body went stiff. She played with the collar of her shirt making sure it wasn’t too tight around her neck. Her eyes darted around the room. Hands looped around her waist unexpectedly. 

“Jumpy much Mudblood?” Pansy had a firm grip around her torso. 

Emorie squirmed away from her. “Get the fuck off me.” she yelled. 

“Calm down, I’m just playing.” she went back and sat with Blaise. He tipped some of the clear liquid into her mouth. 

“Malfoy I want to leave.” Emorie said as she stood next to him. 

He just glared at her. 

“You heard you’re girlfriend Malfoy, she wants to leave.” Crabbe howled. “Probably eager to get home and shag.” 

“Sit down, we’ll leave when I say.” Malfoy hissed as he pushed the whiskey into her chest. 

Emorie stumbled back a few steps before Pansy grabbed the bottle from her. 

“So Malfoy, what is the Dark Lord up to these days?” Theo Nott said as he came around Emorie making her jump. “Kicking puppies?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Like I would tell the lot of you.” 

“Oh come on we are your mates.” Goyle said. 

“I think Malfoy here is just afraid to admit that he doesn’t have a fucking clue what the Dark Lord has planned.” Theo continued. “What about you Emorie? Catch any gossip while spending quality time with Malfoy’s deranged aunt?” 

Emorie shook her head. 

“Alright, alright keep your bloody secrets. I didn’t want to know anyway.” 

An hour passed while they all sat around getting drunk and talking about absolutely nothing. Emorie had caved and sat on the floor far enough away that everyone eventually seemed to forget she was there. 

However, she was counting down the seconds until Malfoy was tired enough that he would want to leave. She considered making a run for the door but knew she wouldn’t get very far. 

“You look lonely,” Crabbe said as he sat down next to Emorie. No one was paying attention. All too busy laughing at something Theo had said and downing another round of Fire Whiskey. 

“I’m fine.” Emoire snapped, pulling her robe a little closer to her body. 

“Oh I don’t know, something tells me that you are just waiting for someone to show you a little bit of interest.” His breath reeked of alcohol. “Isn’t that how all you Mudbloods are?” 

Emorie went to stand. Crabbe pulled her arm back towards him. “You know you're part of the reason my father is dead. Some might say you owe me an apology. I have a few ideas of how you can make it up to me.”

He got close attempting to kiss her. Though he drunkenly failed and ended up pushing her over and pressing his lips against her neck. His hand moved under her shirt until it was firmly pressing against her breast. 

Emorie screamed and pushed him off of her. In a matter of moments she was on her feet. Malfoy didn’t seem to have noticed what happened. 

“Malfoy, I want to leave right now.” He glared at her again. “Get up I want to leave!” her voice was frantic. 

“Alright calm the fuck down Granger.” Malfoy stood and tossed the almost empty bottle back to Goyle. 

“Have fun fucking your Mudblood!” Pansy called out to them before they slipped through the portrait whole into the dungeon. 

A cool breeze washed over Emorie leaving her already trembling body cold. 

“What the fuck is your problem Granger?” Malfoy spit as he chased her through the halls. 

She didn’t slow her pace until they were standing in front of their room. The amount she would give to just be alone right then. To be able to curl into her own body and shut out the world around her. 

Malfoy slammed the door behind him. 

“I’m fucking talking to you!” He yelled. 

Emorie turned back to him. Rage began to boil in her chest. The audacity he had to stand there and demand anything from her. Anything at all. After everything. She pushed through everything else in her mind, she was seething. 

“Don’t bloody ignore me when I’m talking to you.” Maloy snapped. 

Her eyes shot to his, anger spilling out of every pore. Her fists clenched. He had no right to be talking to her at all. 

“You’re my fucking problem Malfoy, everything about you!” Emorie shout. 

“What the fuck did I do?” 

“Are you fucking serious? What the fuck did you do?” Emorie pushed him into the door. Tears slipped from her eyes through the blinding rage. “You’re friends were touching me the entire night and you just sat there!”

“What the hell was I supposed to do, it’s not my bloody problem!” 

“Oh right how could I ever assume that you would do anything at all to help? I forgot how all you like to do is watch as I get tortured and abused!” 

“No one was fucking abusing you, you fucking dramatic Mudblood! Always thinking that-”

Emorie slapped him. A sting riddling through her own face as she did. 

Malfoy snapped, anger flooding through his eyes. His hands met with her neck as he pushed her against the wall. His hands forcing into her throat as she gasped for breath. Her head throbbed as he held her there. 

Emorie clawed at his hands propelling against his torso. He stared into her eyes. The rage slowly dissipating, becoming replaced by something she had never seen in him before. 

Her vision started to fade in bright shards of light. Eventually she felt the air filter back into her lungs as she sunk to the floor. Emorie pressed back into herself as she moved up against the wall. She coughed several times trying to catch her breath. 

Her throat burned. Pressure filled her head that didn’t seem to ever ease. Tears scorching her skin as they raced down her neck. Her body trembled. 

She looked up to see Malfoy pacing around the room.

Her heart beat filling her ears as the light eventually leveled. Emorie held her hands to her neck protectively. Malfoy was still pacing around the coffee table. Tears spilled from her eyes. And just like that she was back on that basement floor. 

Malfoy walked over to her slowly. 

“Emorie, I-” she moved away from him quickly as he neared. 

Malfoy paused. She buried her head in her knees trying to steady her breath. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Malfoy stopped where he was and sat on the ground leaning against the couch as she sobbed into her arms. 

They stayed like this for several minutes, maybe hours. Emorie wasn’t really sure. Eventually when she stopped crying and her heart calmed she attempted to stand. She used the wall to guide her way just like she had come accustomed to over the last few weeks. 

Her heart ached for a quiet moment where there was no pain. She just wanted to feel safe again, without fear looming over her at every turn. Pain throbbed in her chest. Anxiety meshing into her eyes when she saw him. 

Malfoy quickly got up when she did, his eyes were wide. She wouldn’t meet his intense gaze. He didn’t move near her as she walked past him into the bedroom. He followed behind her. She pulled some night clothes out of the wardrobe and swiftly went back through the door closing it behind her.

Emorie didn’t go far, knowing that she couldn’t. In a matter of minutes she had fully changed. She waited a moment before returning to the room. Malfoy had also changed out of his school clothes. Emorie watched him intently.

She moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed a pillow with the full intention of sleeping in the window seat. However, before she had the chance Malfoy was already throwing another pillow on the floor and lying down. She stared at the empty bed for a moment. Then climbed in. 

The cool sheets felt soothing against her tender skin. She could practically feel the bruise beginning to form. Neither of them said anything. But she knew he was still awake even hours into the night.


	10. Fragile

Part 9 - Fragile

Emorie woke slowly. Everything came rushing back but she didn’t move. Afraid that if she tried she wouldn’t be able to. Emorie stared at the ceiling until she forced herself to remember what just happened. Why did these things keep happening to her?

She closed her eyes again. Emorie had only slept for about an hour before moving back into the window seat. It didn’t matter that Malfoy had slept on the floor. She needed to be alone. And she couldn't. Every inch of her body crawled with his touch. She wanted it off. She wanted to bathe in boiling water until she finally felt clean. But that was something she hadn’t had in weeks. 

She stared out the window. Some of the fog had cleared from the previous days allowing her to see Hagrid’s hut in the distance. She watched the smoke from the chimney billow out into the open air. She never realized how vast the grounds were. So open, an endless abyss that she couldn’t get to. 

A chill ran down her spine. She stared at the bandage on her arm for a while, hoping that eventually Malfoy would wake up so she could wash the bloody memories away. Emorie never realized how hard it would be to constantly rely on someone else in order to do anything at all. 

Emorie wasn’t going to wake him. She wasn’t even sure she could bring herself to look at him. Her hand moved to the tender skin on her neck as she begged herself not to start crying again. But the weight in her chest pushed against her heart ravenously. She felt heavy. 

Emorie twisted herself in the window trying to shut out the cold by hugging her knees to her chest. She hadn’t bothered with a blanket in the middle of the night when she stumbled out of bed with such urgency. 

The rain had eased. Her mind was calm. She tried to stay in the moment for as long as she could. Feeling numb all over. Rather feel nothing at all then just pain. She rested her chin on her knees as she listened to the subtle sound of Malfoy breathing. 

-

Draco hadn’t slept. During the night he listened to make sure that Emorie was breathing. Even though it was irrational to think she would stop in the middle of the night, he couldn’t help but look up every time the room grew too quiet. 

Eventually he heard her stumble from the bed and crawl into the window. He thought about moving back into the sheets, but resisted. He couldn’t get the look in her eye out of his head. Draco sat up quietly making sure that he didn’t startle her. 

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He didn’t want to talk to her, not even to explain. There wasn’t really an explanation that he could give. He got mad, and he lashed out on her. Though it was unintentional, he still did it. 

He could still feel her soft skin beneath his hands as he pushed into her. The air escaped her lungs as he didn’t let go. He thought he might be sick. 

Slowly Draco stood. Emorie’s head was buried in her knees. The room was freezing and her arms and feet were bare. She looked hollow. Laggardly he approached the window. She didn’t move. Maybe she was asleep. 

For a moment Draco hesitated. Then he reached his hand out to touch her arm. When the tips of his fingers met with her skin she sprung up from the window and moved halfway across the room. 

“Don’t you dare touch me!” she yelled. 

His eyes grew wide as he studied her. A dark purple bruise engulfed the majority of her neck. Her hands shook slightly beneath her shirt. On her arm opposite the bandage was deep red scratching marks likely from her nails. Her hair was knotted loosely behind her head. 

Emorie’s eyes were a mix of rage and fear, he wasn’t sure which one was stronger. But then his eyes trailed back to her neck. He didn’t mean to do it. But how could he ever explain that to her. He could almost see the hatred radiating off of her cold body. 

Draco backed up hesitantly. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what he could possibly do. He started gathering some school clothes after glancing at the clock. It was half past 7. They had about an hour before class would start. 

Emorie glanced over at what he was doing. “I’m not going.” she said as she turned her gaze back towards the window. “I can’t.” 

Draco nodded to himself. “Do you want to go to the washroom?” his voice was harsher than he meant it to be. 

She glared at him while carefully maneuvering around him. She walked past him with purposeful distance. Emorie avoided his eyes as she grabbed a pair of trousers and one of his jumpers that would have been several sizes too big for her small frame. 

Emorie walked out of the bedroom with the clothes clinging tightly to her chest. She hesitated at the door before eventually pulling it open. The hall was deserted just as it had been all the times before. 

Draco didn’t know what was going to happen when people saw her neck. The deep bruising was far from unnoticeable. It was clear what he had done to her. Everyone would most likely assume that he tried to strangle her in order to escape. Which he hadn’t. Though no one would care. 

Most likely they would end up thrown in a room together, heavily monitored. Or they would render him unconscious until they all figured out what to do. Draco thought maybe it would be better if he tried to get her out with him now. Even without any useful information, at least he would have her to give Bellatrix. 

Maybe that would be enough. Now that he knew that Potter would eventually come looking for her again, they would be able to set a trap. The Dark Lord would have Potter in his clutches and it would be because of Draco. That would definitely be enough. Because Potter would know where she was this time. He would come for her. One of his precious Mudbloods.

Now he just had to figure out how to get her out of the castle before she had the chance to tell anyone what happened. The Order couldn’t kill him. Not while Emorie was still bound to him. They couldn’t even hurt him. But they could contain him. And the thought of being locked in a room without any way of escaping sent a destabilizing jolt of panic down his spine. 

That could not happen. He would not let that happen. 

Draco watched Emorie descend into the bathroom. She kept an unnecessary amount of distance between them. She walked over to the small table and set her clothes down. He watched as she stared at the bandage on her arm. 

After a moment of hesitation she closed her eyes and pulled at the white cloth. It was red with irritation, but the carving on her arm had healed for the most part. The letters were still swollen and raised. He could actually see what it said now that it wasn’t covered with blood and dirt. 

The word took up the better part of her forearm. Emorie bit back a tear as she set the bandage down. Without meeting his eyes she started to pull at her shirt. She paused until he turned away from her. Draco sat on the edge of the pool and started working out how he was going to get them out. 

-

Emorie stared at her reflection in the water. Even in the dim candle light she could see the bruising around her neck. She felt numb. How was she supposed to get through this? She didn’t think that he even cared that he almost killed her. His eyes remained dark and void of emotion. Maybe it would have been easier for the both of them if he had just finished the job. 

She pushed away the thought almost as soon as it came. The water swarmed around the carving on her arm. It stung but it wasn’t unbearable.

Emorie sat in the water for a while. Malfoy didn’t move or tell her to hurry up like he usually did. She listened to his breathing as he sat facing away from her. She turned to look at him. He was deep in thought with a seemingly blank expression. 

When her mind started to wander too far down the rabbit hole, Emorie got out of the water. The subtle wash of cold air clung to her bare skin. She wrapped the towel tightly around her body. She could feel Malfoy’s eyes on her as she ascended to the other side of the room where she left her clothes. 

She glanced back to the pool to see Malfoy taking off his shirt. She stared for a moment too long when she noticed the deep scars trailing his entire back. Quickly she looked away and pulled on the jumper that she had taken from his side of the closet. 

It was nice to wear something that was supposed to be big and hang over her entire frame. Her clothes that had fit fine a few months ago were noticeably big. The jumper was warm against her skin. It didn’t smell like him, which she was grateful for. It was bad enough that she had to be near him at all. 

She sat on the edge of the pool after quickly pulling on the knickers and trousers she had brought. She listened to the small waves from the water while inhaling the steam. The room smelled clean despite the crawling sensation on her skin. She didn’t think she would ever feel completely unsullied again. 

Not while bound to Malfoy at least. 

A new found drive sparked within her to find a way to get rid of his existence in her life. She loathed being dependent on his every move. Being forced to share space with the same man that tried to kill her. The same man who never did anything while she was being tortured. Even though something inside of her knew that he wouldn’t intentionally hurt her again.   
She had provoked him. Gone too far in the moment. She was playing with fire and found herself burned. She just wished there was a way that she could hurt him back. But whatever she did to him she would feel in turn. And it wasn’t like she could get closed to him without being ridiculed in the meantime. 

She wasn’t like her sister, she wasn’t sure how much she could take before she completely snapped. When she looked in the mirror she barely recognized herself. Emorie hoped, prayed that she was the only one who could see it. She didn’t want what happened to her to change who she was. 

Emorie thought she was stronger than that. She had to be stronger than that. 

Eventually they descended from the washroom and quickly made their way back into the cold room. Without either of their wands the room remained chilled. She hated not having her magic. It was just one more thing that had been taken from her. 

They didn’t speak. There was nothing to say. Emorie slunk back into the couch and pulled one of the books she hadn’t finished into her lap. She wrapped one of the blankets around her and forced herself to become absorbed in the text. 

Emorie’s eyes lingered every now and then to Malfoy. For the most part he remained seated in the chair across from her. He had been reading various things that really didn’t have anything to do with the problem at hand. 

She sometimes wondered if he even wanted to be unbound from her. At the moment it was essentially keeping him safe. It wasn’t like when she figured it out, they would just let him go back to the Dark Lord. He had attempted to kill Dumdledore. Along with who knows what else he has done. 

Emorie watched as he rose from the chair, threw the book on the coffee table and went into the small kitchenette. Her eyes lingered over him as he took a tea kettle from the cupboard above the sink and filled it with water. 

He fumbled with the stove for several minutes trying to figure out how it worked without magic. She raised her eyebrows as he eventually figured it out. He smiled to himself. She averted her eyes immediately when he turned back towards her. 

After a moment he returned with two tea cups. Slowly he set one in front of her and went back over to his chair. He didn’t meet her eyes. 

Emorie picked up the cup and stared at it for a while. Was he trying to poison her? Was this his way of apologizing? Was he just making tea and didn’t even think anything of it at all? She took a sip and set it back on the table. 

She decided that it didn’t mean anything. Not to her at least. 

The morning dragged. Eventually one of the house elves appeared with a tray of various breakfast foods. With another snap the elf was gone. She glared at the food sitting in front of her. She could feel Malfoy’s eyes on her. She wasn’t hungry. 

He watched her for a while longer before taking some of the toast of the tray and eating it. He pushed some of the food closer to her. She ignored it. He opened his mouth to say something but then quickly stopped and continued eating. 

Nearing the middle of the day there was a frantic knock at the door. Malfoy shifted in his seat. And looked at Emorie with an almost worried expression. That wasn’t right, maybe it was irritation. 

When he didn’t move she stood and made her way over to the door. Automatically her hand held her neck in a protective manner. The oversized jumper shielded half her neck. But there really was no hiding it. 

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Malfoy stood and neared the kitchen. Ginny stood in front of her with a worried expression. 

“Thank Merlin,” she said as she stepped into the room. Emorie still hadn’t moved her hand. “When you weren’t in class this morning, I thought something might have happened to you.” Ginny said. 

Emorie completely forgot that they had the first class on tuesday together. Not that it really mattered. She still wouldn’t have left the room. She turned to face Ginny after closing the door. 

“I’m fine.” Emorie managed. Her voice was raspy. 

Ginny’s eyebrows folded together as she studied Emorie. Her eyes darted to her neck. Emorie slowly pulled her hand away. Ginny’s eyes grew wide. She moved over to her quickly and pulled the collar of the jumper lower exposing the purple bruise that engulfed the majority of her neck. 

Emorie didn’t move. Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears until it turned to rage. Emorie moved away from her touch and sunk back into the couch. She didn’t feel like dealing with any of it at the moment. 

Ginny turned to Malfoy who was standing near the kitchen. In a matter of seconds she had her wand pointing directly at his heart. Emorie closed her eyes not realizing till then that she had a headache. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Ginny demanded. “Why would you try and kill her?” 

“I wasn’t trying to kill her.” Malfoy said with a sneer. “If I had, she would be dead.” 

“So what? You got bored and decided that you would strangle her?” Emorie had never seen Ginny that angry before. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Emorie watched as Ginny pushed her wand into his chest. Malfoy didn’t move. Ginny's hands were shaking from rage. 

“She hit me.” Malfoy said in his defence. 

Ginny looked him over. “If I could kill you right here and now, I would.” 

“Aww just when I thought we were becoming friends.” Malfoy laughed lightly. 

Ginny shook her head. “You are a horrible, loathsome-.” 

“Now now Weaslette. No need to burst a blood vessel. As you can tell she is perfectly fine.” There was something in his tone, it was hollow. Like he was holding back. 

“I am going to get Mcgonagall.” Ginny pushed her wand deep into his chest until Emorie squirmed at the sudden ache. Malfoy still didn’t move. 

“Ginny, please. Come sit down.” Emorie said.

Ginny paused. It took her a moment before she came back over to where Emorie was sitting. Her eyes never left the bruising on her neck. 

“If you tell Mcgonagall, then she wont let Malfoy around anyone else. I can’t be isolated, alone with him.” Emorie said. Malfoy hadn’t moved from where he was standing. He just listened to her. 

“You can’t be serious.” Ginny said in disbelief. 

“Ginny,” Emorie paused. She was just so exhausted. “Please, just let it be.” 

“No, he can’t just get away with hurting you like this.” Ginny took Emorie’s hand. 

Ginny was warm. She closed her eyes for a moment. Emorie was cold, inside and out. But Ginny was warm, she felt alive. 

“It’s not okay. But it is what it is.” Emorie felt drained. 

“I won’t leave you alone with him then. And I’ll get the twins-” Ginny said frantically. 

“It’s okay Ginny,” Emorie said. “I don’t need to be monitored every minute.” she faked a gentle smile. 

Honestly, she didn’t want the people closest to her to see what she was like. They would know she wasn’t alright. They would see that she was one step away from falling off the edge. At least with Malfoy, he didn’t care. He wouldn’t try and help her, she wouldn’t have to talk to him. Emorie was so afraid that someone would realize she wasn’t the same person as she was before. 

It would have destroyed her even further for someone to know that she let this affect her so much. That she wasn’t as strong as everyone else. 

“I don’t think you should be alone.” Ginny said. “You don’t even have your magic.” 

Emorie nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. “It will be okay.” Emorie looked over at Malfoy leaning against the counter. She didn’t think that he could hear them. 

She glanced at the half empty tea cup and the food that was pushed towards her. “He won’t do it again.” Emorie said softly. 

“You don’t know that.” Ginny said, her eyes still focused on Emorie’s neck. 

“You didn’t see the look in his eyes after. He’s not going to do it again.” Emorie half believed it herself. 

“Emorie, I know you see the good in people. But-” 

“It’s not that.” Emorie closed her eyes for a moment. “He knows what he did, and I really don’t think he meant to hurt me. I pushed too far and he reacted as he always has.” 

“Emorie, this isn’t your fault.” 

“I know, but I’ll be damned if I have to be kept away from people because Mcgonagall thinks he might be dangerous towards others.” 

Ginny nodded. “Do you want me to help conceal it, I can use a glamour charm that should help with the deep coloring?” 

Emorie smiled. “It won’t last. They never really do. Maybe I’ll break into Snape’s storeroom like we used to. Get some of that stuff that George and Fred always used for bruises.” 

Ginny laughed. “I could probably get something from them. I don’t have to say what for, but I am sure they have a full stock of it. Being as they are still testing all their inventions on themselves.” 

Emorie thought for a moment before she agreed. “I don’t want them to know. Especially George. He would murder Malfoy and me along with him.” 

Ginny’s smile widened. “Have you made any progress at all in trying to break the bond?” 

“I have theories. But without my wand, there isn’t much I can try.” Emorie glanced back to Malfoy who hadn’t moved.

“I can help. I can come by after class and help you research. I might not understand most of it. But I can try if you just tell me what I am looking for.” 

Ginny’s warmth was comforting. But the way she looked at Emorie made her heart crack. She could see the worry in her eyes. The despair surrounding her tone.

“It’s alright. I think I might be getting close to something.” 

It was a lie of course. She really hadn’t made any progress at all. Unless you call hopeless theories and unlikely ideas progress. This curse was more than she had ever dealt with. Emorie would find the answer, it would just take a little bit more time. 

Ginny spent the rest of her lunch with Emorie. When the food tray arrived, Emorie forced herself to eat in order to convince Ginny she was alright. After that she reluctantly left. Malfoy had sat back across from her. He still wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

Emorie glanced at the clock and took a deep breath. It was just after 2 in the afternoon. 

“I need to go see Madame Pomfrey.” Emorie said as she reluctantly pushed the blanket off her legs and stood.

Malfoy looked her over sceptically. “Why?” he demanded. 

“None of your fucking business, now get up. I am supposed to meet her in 10 minutes.” Emorie spat as she pulled a scarf around her neck. 

In all honesty she looked ridiculous. But she didn’t care. Emorie was cold and didn’t want anyone to question the obvious marks on her neck. Malfoy got up and reluctantly followed her out of the room. They walked in silence until they reached the medical ward. 

“Oh my dear there you are. I was wondering if you had forgotten.” Madame Promfrey exclaimed. Emorie looked at the clock realizing that they were about 5 minutes late. 

“I am sorry, I lost track of time.” Emorie said as she fiddled with the sleeves of his jumper. 

“No worries at all, I have it right here.” Pomfrey looked Emorie over carefully. 

-

Draco watched as Emorie stood uncomfortably still. Pomfrey extended a small vial with a clear sparkling liquid. When it caught the light it turned a pale gold. He looked skeptically as Emorie took in her hands. 

“I would like to run a diagnostic over you before you take it, just to be sure-” she looked over at Draco. “There aren’t any complications so to say.” 

Emorie fidgeted before nodding. 

“I’ll just have you sit on the bed there.” Pomfrey motioned to one of the beds before pulling out her wand. 

Emorie sat with her legs crossed as the Mediwich waved her wand across Emorie and uttered the spell. 

An array of colors appeared over Emorie’s body. Draco had seen this done before but didn’t know how to read the chart. 

“Oh my, well it seems that you are still dehydrated and malnourished. I can give you something for that.” she looked at Emorie sympathetically. “Are you not eating?” 

It would have been dumb to lie, it was obvious she wasn’t. 

“I eat.” Emorie said anyway. 

“And looks like you are also severely sleep deprived.” Pomfrey went on. “I can give you some Dreamless Sleep potion to help with that.” 

“No that’s alright.” Emorie said immediately.

“Dear, I really think that it would help. You need to be getting sleep. Your body needs time to heal.” Pomfrey continued, her voice riddled with worry. 

Emorie glanced at her and looked away. “I don’t want to be practically unconscious.” She muttered. 

Pomfrey took her hand. “Alright, well I can at least give you something that will help you fall asleep. It won't keep you asleep, but it will help to some extent.”

Emorie nodded while twisting the clear vial in her hand. Draco was glad that the witch didn’t cast a more indepth diagnostic, considering it would have shown the damage done to her lungs. 

“You need to wait a few days before taking the potion.” Pomfrey nodded to the one in her hand. “You need to be in relatively good health before consuming it. I will give you a hydration and nutrition potion. But you really need to eat regularly.” 

“A few days?” Emorie asked. She sounded worried. “But won’t that-”

“I assure you, it will be alright. I still don’t think this is at all necessary. But I understand your concern.” 

Emorie nodded. “And you’re sure that there is nothing?” 

Pomfrey gave her a confident smile. “I am sure.” 

The Mediwitch disappeared for a moment before returning with two more vials. 

“Take these.” she handed them to Emorie. “They will take a little while to work fully, I will notify your teachers that you will be absent for a few days. Most likely through the week. Once you take that potion-” she pointed to the clear liquid. “You won’t feel well for a little while. Take in sometime after 2 days of eating regularly. And sleeping.” 

Emorie took one of the vials and downed the contents. She slipped the other two into her pocket and stood from the bed. She repositioned the scarf making sure that it was covering her completely. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Pomfrey asked.

Emorie smiled. “No, I am alright.” 

It wasn’t very convincing but Pomfrey let her pass without saying anything else. 

“Thank you.” Emorie said before Draco followed her out of the room. 

Pomfrey disappeared behind the door. 

Emorie let out a breath that seemed to be relief. 

“What was that, that she gave you?” Draco asked. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Emorie said. 

“Is there something wrong with you?” Draco persisted. 

“No, I am fine.” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit. You are very clearly not bloody fine.” Draco spat. 

“What? You care about my health now?” Emorie demanded as she turned to look at him in the eye. 

He dodged her and looked to the floor. When he looked at her, all he saw was the life slowly leaving her body as he pressed against her neck. He couldn’t handle it. 

“I didn’t think so.” Emorie said as she continued down the hall. 

The air was cold. There wasn’t a single person in sight. There never was. Draco would have thought there wasn’t another student in the entire castle if he hadn’t seen them for himself. 

He caught up to her. “You know there are a lot easier ways to kill your self that refusing to eat.” Draco said. 

“I’m not trying to kill myself.” Emorie said dryly. 

“You could have fooled me. I haven’t seen you eat more than a piece of toast. And don’t think that the weight you have lost isn’t obvious.” 

“What are you my keeper?” Emorie said as they rounded another corner. 

“No, I just don’t understand why you’re fucking acting like this.” 

“I’m sure you have your theories.” Emorie said. 

“I do.” 

“Well then just go with one of those and stop acting like you care.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Of course you don’t. I don’t think you have ever cared about another human being in your life.” Emorie descended a flight of stairs.

“This isn’t the way back to our room.” Draco commented. 

“Aren’t you perspective. I want to go to the library. It should be fairly empty.” 

“Right more studying for the thing that you have practically solved.” 

Emorie rolled her eyes. 

Emorie had been right. The library was deserted other than a few first and second years who didn’t seem to have a problem staring at them as they ascended farther into the room. Emorie disappeared around one of the shelves. 

Draco kept his distance. Just far enough that it wouldn’t affect her in any way. He went over the conversation that Emorie had with Ginny. She had insisted that no one else was to know. Even with the Mediwitch standing over her, she didn’t say anything. He just didn’t know why. 

If it hadn’t been for the bond Draco was pretty sure that Ginny would have killed him. Or from the look in her eye at the very least attempted to. It was a look he was all too familiar with.

Emorie emerged from around the corner with a handful of books. He took them from her before she could say anything. There was a subtle look of surprise in her eyes. He glanced at the titles. More history, some on advanced potions, others on various curses. 

“There is one more place I want to look.” Emorie said. 

Draco followed her with the large stack of books in hand. He watched as she pulled a few more from one of the shelves and then turned to leave. 

Draco swiftly looked over the section in which Emorie had pulled the last text from but didn’t recognize any of the titles. He had never been to this part of the library before. 

They walked back to their room without seeing anyone else. When they made their way through the air was still. It was cold. Emorie removed her scarf and slightly grimaced in pain. Draco went to make more tea. 

Emorie sat the books she was holding down and huddled back into the couch. She grabbed some of the notes from the coffee table and went over them. 

After a moment Draco brought her another cup of tea. 

“Why do you keep making me tea?” Emorie asked as she reached for the cup he was extending to her. 

He wasn’t even really sure why he was. Draco shrugged and sat back in the chair with one of the books he had been reading from the shelves next to him. 

Emorie didn’t look up until one of the house elves appeared with a tray. She glared at it and continued reading. 

Draco watched her as she continued to read on ancient magical slavery methods. 

“If you want to take that mystery potion of yours, Pomfrey said you have to eat.” Draco said. 

Emorie glared at him, but eventually started eating. She looked like she was going to be sick, or cry. He couldn’t quite understand her. Her skin was still so grey and lifeless. Her eyes sunken in. It was amazing that she still woke each morning at all. 

But Draco couldn’t really judge because he knew he looked somewhat the same. 

After a while, when Emorie had already fallen asleep on the couch with a book sprawled across her lap there was a knock at the door. It was soft and rhythmic. Draco rolled his eyes knowing that it would be Luna. 

“Hello Draco.” Luna said as she walked into the room. Draco sat back in his chair after closing the door behind her. 

Luna sat at Emorie’s feet, she remained undisturbed. 

Luna looked her over carefully. Her eyes stopped at her neck. Draco looked away avoiding Luna’s eyes. 

“Ginny told me what happened.” Luna said. 

She didn’t sound angry. Her voice was quiet, more so than normal. 

“It was a very cruel thing to do. Especially after what she has been through.” Luna added. Her eyes were fixed on Draco. 

“I know.” Draco said. His voice was hollow. 

“Why did you do it?” Luna asked. 

“You just said that Ginny told you.” 

“She did, but I would like to know why you think you did it. I don’t believe that you were trying to kill her as Ginny does.” 

“I wasn’t.” Draco said defensively. “I don’t know what happened. I didn’t mean to.” 

“Did you tell her that?”

“No. It’s not like she would believe me anyway.” Draco said as he avoided Luna’s eyes. 

“I think she’s just hurt.” Luna glanced back to Emorie. “You really did hurt her, probably more than you realize. Even if she wouldn’t admit it.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” He mumbled more to himself. 

There was a sinking weight in Draco’s stomach that he chose to ignore. Luna covered Emorie with the blanket that had fallen below her knees. 

“Why don’t you hate me like everyone else does?” Draco asked. 

Luna looked up at him. Her eyes were warm. “I don’t think you deserve to be hated.” 

“I’ve done awful things. I’ve seen countless people die before me and I have done nothing to stop any of it.” Draco said. His voice was low. “I even-” He stopped. 

Luna tilted her head. “We have all done things we are not proud of. That does not mean we are not worth caring about.” 

They talked for a little while until it was obvious Luna was falling asleep. Emorie walked laggardly into the room. Draco didn’t near her. 

Before Draco could situate himself on the floor, Emorie had curled herself in the window seat with a blanket tightly wrapped around her body. The room was freezing. The air sat still against his bare skin. 

The sheets were like ice as he maneuvered between them. He hoped the dreams would subside for the night, but knew they wouldn’t. Draco fell asleep to the sound of Emorie’s screams echoing through his head.


	11. Always Hurting

Part 10 - Always Hurting

Emorie woke some time in the night. The moon was shining brightly through the window casting a ray of shadows throughout the room. She squinted until her eyes eventually adjusted. She listened for a while making sure that Malfoy was definitely asleep. 

Her fingers were stiff as she pulled the small book out from under the oversized jumper. The entirety of the text was just larger than her hands. She studied the leather cover for a moment. It was warm from resting against her stomach for the majority of the day. She read the title again before flipping to the first page. 

The Study of Wandless Magic: The Beginners Guide By: Taisa Tolls 

This was something she had never thought about until she found herself completely helpless on multiple occasions. Everything would have been different if she had some means to defend herself. Emorie had never been the most physically fit, but she wasn’t naive, even if she were in perfect shape most of her opponents out weighed her in both weight and strength. 

She had only survived this long because of her mind. Eventually it wouldn’t be enough. 

Emorie hadn’t been able to use magic for close to a month. It was a debilitating sensation. One she would be glad to be rid of. This was a way for her to have her magic without endangering the people around her by giving access to Malfoy. 

She glanced over at the bed. He was lying practically in the middle. The moonlight washed over his pale skin exposing his restless body. Every now and then he would jerk around and Emorie would hide the book from view. Though he was never actually awake. 

For a moment Emorie thought he was talking but when she looked over, his eyes were closed and his body was still. 

Emorie focused on his breathing as she read, making sure that he remained asleep. She didn’t know what he would do if he thought she was trying to gain access to magic when he couldn’t. She couldn’t imagine the fear that he would mask with furry if he thought he was becoming defenseless. 

Malfoy already had a short temper. She wasn’t going to push him over the edge intentionally. Not yet anyway. 

Emorie settled her mind and skimmed the introduction. From what she already knew about wandless magic, it took a lot of concentration and an overwhelming amount of power to begin with. That was a slight problem. Even before her weeks without magic, Emorie didn’t exactly have an abnormal amount of power. 

If attempted and failed, the results could be catastrophic. Emorie read. 

She did have an outstanding ability to concentrate. As she counted Malfoy’s breath she closed her eyes and went over the steps outlined in the introduction to begin. 

First: slow your breathing, relax your heart rate and clear your mind. 

Second: imagine if your wand is already in hand. 

Third: feel the magic that you have within your body. Channel it into the tips of your fingers. 

She went through a few of the chapters before the sun began to rise and Malfoy stirred more restlessly. 

It was too soon to try anything. If she tried and did something wrong Malfoy would know, and she wasn’t equipped to handle his outrage. 

Emorie tucked the small book behind the pillow in the window seat and laid her head against the cold glass. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the images that flooded through her head every time her vision went dark. 

The chilled window pane against her temple slowly started to feel like the cement on the basement floor. When the sensation became overwhelming and her heart was beating through her chest she sprung from the window seat and sunk against the wall. 

She tried to control her breathing as she laced her fingers through her hair. Emorie’s head began to pound as she pulled at the individual strands. In a matter of moments her tight curls were in a chaotic mess. 

Emorie closed her eyes and sunk her head into her knees. There was a heaviness swimming in her stomach. Her eyes began to water from how tightly she had them closed. Emorie tried to push her emotions away, bury them behind the walls that she had built. But they were all crumbling to the ground. 

If Bellatrix were to use Legilimency on her now, she would probably break through with ease. The doors in her mind were wide open. 

Her head felt like a burning building on the verge of collapsing. 

There was a hand on her knee when she abruptly looked up. 

“What are you doing?” Malfoy asked, his tone as soft as dragon’s breath. 

-

It didn’t take much for Emorie to slink away from Draco’s touch. He retracted his hand and watched. The look in her eyes was traumatic. It was like she was trying to figure out who he was. He could almost see the gears in her head shifting. 

Slowly he moved away from her and sat on the floor, he watched as the tears slipped from her eyes. She sluggishly came out of her daze. She looked around the room, the sun spilling in from the window. A sense of clarity reclaiming her. 

The curtain was half drawn, most likely fallen from Emorie leaving the window. 

Emorie stared at him for a while without saying anything. There was a cold breeze floating through the room. Hair rose on the back of Draco’s neck as he studied her. 

“Are you okay?” Draco asked. His tone was inpartical despite the effort he put into trying to sound sympathetic. 

Out of all the people he was forced to be with, Draco was stuck with the one person that was completely losing her mind. He could see it every time he looked at her. One wrong step and she would surely unravel entirely. 

Emorie nodded. “I’m fine.” She whipped the remaining drops from her eyelashes and pulled her legs tighter to her chest. 

The sleeves of her jumper were covering her hands completely. Though she still looked cold. The nutrition and hydration potion that she had consumed the day before didn’t seem to have any effect. Not visibly anyway. 

“You’re not fine.” Draco stated. She most certainly wasn’t. “Nothing about you is fine.” 

What ever happened to her at the Manor was tearing at her and slowly pulling her apart. The amount she was trying to conceal was destroying the rest of her. It was obvious. How no one else seemed to notice was beyond him. 

Though Luna seemed to see it. She had made several comments to Draco, telling him that she wasn’t alright. Ginny on the other hand was practically oblivious, or more likely hoping that by ignoring it it would go away. 

“You don’t know anything.” Emorie said. Her hands were shaking under the jumper. 

“You can’t keep doing this.” Draco said. “Keeping everything to yourself. It’s obviously hurting you.” 

“Oh, am I supposed to confess all my troubles to you?” Emorie said mockingly. But her voice was merely a whisper. “Hoping maybe I slip up and say more than I should?” she gave a contorted laugh. 

The thought had crossed Draco’s mind. 

“If you don’t want to tell me, then you should at least tell Luna. Or even Weaslette.”

Emorie gave a half hearted smile. “Why do you care?” 

“I don’t.” Draco said, he moved away from her slightly. 

“Great. Then stop acting like you do.” Emorie pushed herself up using the wall as an aid. “I already told you I am not going to tell you anything. I survived over two weeks of constant torture, I am not going to confess everything to you because you asked nicely.” 

“Did you?”

“Did I what?” Emorie demanded. She forced herself to speak louder, stronger even. Her hand rested on the wall next to her. 

“Survive.” Draco looked over her shaky body. “Because it doesn’t look like you did.” 

The words seemed to cut deep into her. Emorie’s jaw clenched tightly as she suppressed further tears. Her hair was an utter mess. 

“You’re an arse.” Emorie pushed past him. 

She made her way into the sitting area, stopping for a moment for Draco to follow. It was like being on a bloody leash. 

Emorie sunk into the couch and pulled one of the books back into her lap. 

Draco watched her for a while before turning back to his own book. Though he couldn’t bring himself to read anything at all. Instead he focused on the plan that he had been lacking to think about. 

At this rate Emorie would probably break within the weak. Everything about her was quickly unraveling. All he had to do was add a little pressure and she was bound to tell him anything he wanted to know.

“How exactly did you manage to get around the Veritaserum and Legilimency?” Draco asked. 

Emorie pulled her eyes from the book in her lap with annoyance, she looked at him for a moment. Probably trying to figure out if she should tell him. 

“I’m an Occlumens.” Emorie finally said. 

The amount of willpower and concentration that would have taken was incredible. He had never known anyone to hide such things for that amount of time. Especially against Bellatrix. 

“Why?” Draco persisted. 

Another pause.

“Dumbledore wanted Harry to learn. He struggled with it and wasn’t exactly taking it seriously so I started to learn with him.” Emorie paused. “I picked it up fairly quickly and easily. I was able to help Harry with it for a while until he got the hang of it.” 

“That was just a few months ago, there's no way that you could have learned it that fast.” Draco said in disbelief. He assumed she was lying but didn’t show any signs that she was. 

Emorie continued. “I am one of the few people that know what Harry is trying to do. I didn’t want to be a liability if caught. I practised nearly every day at great lengths in order to shield my mind from intrusion.” Emorie turned back to her book. “Obviously I was right to do so.” 

Draco couldn’t lie, he was fairly impressed. Bellatrix had tried to teach him Occlumency several times but just ended up tearing through his mind. 

“Does that mean Granger and Weasel are also Occlumens?” Not that it really mattered. No one even came close to catching them. 

“Yes, of course they are.” 

“You’re lying.” it was profoundly obvious when she was lying. Her left eyebrow raised and her eyes diverted in any other direction they could. 

Emorie rolled her eyes and glared at him. 

“You know there isn’t really any reason that you should lie to me. It’s not like I can tell anyone anything.” Draco said. 

“Right, I should tell you everything so you can kill me and run back to your Dark Lord.” Emorie flipped the page in her book. “I’ll get right on that.” 

“The rate you’re going at, I won’t need to kill you. You’re doing a perfectly good job at that yourself.” 

“You really know how to charm a girl.” Emorie ignored his further remarks. 

When the food tray appeared, Emorie picked through it. Draco ate quietly. Every now and then he would look up to see Emorie holding a piece of bread and just staring at it. Maybe she had already lost her mind. 

The next two days passed without incident. Emorie refused to leave other than the occasional trip to the library in the middle of the night. They rarely spoke. Mainly Emorie read and scribbled things down while Draco paced around the room trying to think of a way to get them both out. 

Every scenario ended with both of them dead or right back in this room. Getting out of the castle would be fairly easy. Given that he would do it in the middle of the night. Possibly on one of their library trips. 

But then he didn’t have his wand. And Mcgonagall had warded the entire place in order to keep him in and others out. That is where the problem lies. Without his wand there wasn’t anything he could do to break the wards. 

He needed a wand. 

However, it would only take a few moments for someone to realize their wand was missing. And surely Draco would be the first suspect. Handsome Death Eater being held against his will, yeah, that wouldn’t have been obvious at all. But if he did manage to get one, he would have to render Emorie unconscious in order to get her out of the school quietly. 

Once they were both at the front gates, he would have to disarm the wards. The wards that he didn’t know anything about or how strong they were. Or how many were in place. There was a lot he didn’t know. 

Second option. Threaten to kill Emorie if they didn’t let him out. It was highly unlikely that they would let her go. Even if they wanted to, Emorie was likely to die the moment Bellatrix saw her again. So that would never work. If anything Draco would be the one rendered unconscious. 

Draco wondered whether or not the wardrobe he used to get the Death Eaters in last year had been destroyed. He had never heard what happened to it. Surely it would have been removed or disposed of.

There were several trips to Hogsmead coming up, but it was highly unlikely that Draco or Emorie would be permitted to go. It was becoming exceptionally frustrating to think of the endless ways that would never be probable. 

He racked his brain for a plan with minimal risk.

Emorie seemed to be making progress. Her notes piled higher on the coffee table each day. She refused to talk to Draco for more than a few moments. Even with her always in the room. He had never felt more alone. 

Luna came in the evenings. He liked talking to her. No one else would. And if they did it wasn’t exactly pleasant. Though Luna was absolutely insane. No doubt about that.

“Do you want tea?” Emorie asked as she rose from the blankets. 

Her skin looked slightly less pale. She had been eating somewhat regularly. The bruise on her neck wasn’t fading as quickly as Draco would have liked. 

He moved around her as she took the kettle from the cupboard and filled it with water. 

“Alright.” Draco said eventually. 

He watched over her shoulder as she did several things he never had. After a few minutes Emorie turned with two cups in her hand. Draco took a few steps back as she studied him. 

“Here.” Emorie extended the glass to him. 

Emorie sat back on the couch. She pulled a small clear vial out of her trouser pocket and rolled it in her hand for a moment. 

When it caught the light it immediately turned gold. 

Draco sat back in his chair and watched her. 

After a moment, Emorie pulled the cork and downed the contents quickly. It was obvious that it tasted horrendous. She threw the bottle on the table and took a sip from her cup. 

“Are you going to tell me what that was?” Draco asked. 

Emorie just glared at him as she pulled the book back into her lap. 

“So that’s it? That’s all you’re going to say?” Draco said angrily. “Do you want tea? And now you are just going to ignore me for the rest of the day?” 

“What exactly do you want Malfoy?” Emorie asked impatiently.

“I want to leave this room. Maybe even have a conversation with someone who isn’t a Mudblood or fucking mantal.” Draco said as he slammed the cup onto the table, even though it tasted immensely better than anything he ever made. “You have kept me in here for days and now you barely even talk.” 

Emorie stared at him for a moment. “Do you want me to figure this out, or entertain you like a bloody child?” she helded up the book on forms of magical torture in medeival times. 

Why it was even in the Hogwarts library was beyond him. 

Draco scoffed. “We both know you aren’t going to get anything done if you lose your mind. And I know I will if I have to spend one more second in this room with you.” 

Emorie pushed the blanket and book from her legs. 

“You’re so bloody dramatic. Where exactly do you want to go?” Emorie said. 

“Outside.” Draco snarled. 

There would be more he could do if he knew the kinds of wards were set in place to keep him from leaving. This was almost too easy. 

“Fine.” Emorie pulled a scarf around her neck and opened the door. “After you.”

Draco pushed past her into the deserted hall. They made their way through the castle while avoiding the busiest parts. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon. Classes would be ending soon and the corridors would be full. 

Even though she hid it well it was clear that the potion had made her dizzy. Emorie trailed her fingers along each wall that they passed. 

The air washed over them in a cool breeze as the main entrance doors opened. The grass crunched under their shoes as they ascended further into the school grounds. Emorie followed as he made his way over to the black lake. It would have been too obvious to walk directly to the outer perimeter. 

Draco knew that if he wanted to find out anything, he would have to be careful. He didn’t want her to know what he was thinking. Draco looked around, there wasn’t a soul in sight. He pulled at his jumper wishing more than anything that he had his wand. It would have been so easy to cast a warming charm to eliminate the cold. 

Emorie was staring at her feet as they stood at the water's edge. It had been over a week since he had been outside. There was a sudden rush of complete openness. It’s hard to tell how confined you are until you’re not. 

Draco glanced over in the direction of the forest, wondering just how far he could go until the wards prevented his escape.

“If you want to see the wards you can.” Emorie said. Her gaze was fixed on the subtle waves crashing against the edge of the lake. 

“What?” Draco asked defensively. “I was not-” 

“Oh come of it Malfoy, I am not an idiot. I know why you wanted to come out here.” Emorie shot him a deafening glare. “Although, I am not sure what you hope to gain. I highly doubt you can get through by threatening the wards to death.” Emorie let out a subtle laugh.

Oddly it was slightly warmer the closer he stood to her. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I think you are underestimating my abilities. Though it’s not like you would understand being a Mudblood. Barely even a witch at all.” 

Draco could see the wave of anger rise into her cheeks. A light shade of pink covering her overly pale skin. And then a hint of sorrow fighting its way back into her dark eyes. 

Emorie’s voice was quiet. “You’re an arse Malfoy.” Emorie headed towards the Forbidden Forest at a brisk pace. “By all means. Show me how much a Pureblood wizard like yourself can do.” 

Draco froze at the edge of the tree line. A constricting sensation riddled over his form as he studied the slightly shimmering wall in front of him. Only someone who was looking would see the subtle glimmer every few seconds as it rippled by. A barrier spell. 

Draco reached his arm out. Emorie stood staring at him, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. She was a few paces away. His fingers barely breached the surface of the ward when he was thrown back several feet. His ears were ringing, heart beating heavily. A sharp sort of lighting ran through his fingers to the tips of his toes as he collided with the hard earth. 

He could hear Emorie laughing over him. A thick rage congregating throughout is body. Anger struck in his eyes as he clenched his fists tightly against the grass. Different strands breaking apart in his grasp violently. 

“Well that was brilliant. Any other bright ideas, or are you done?” Emorie jessted. “Maybe I was wrong and you should ask the wards nicely.” 

Draco jumped to his feet and took a step towards her. Instinctively she moved back. His knuckles were turning white as his fingernails dipped into the palms of his hands. Emorie took another half step back. The scarf covering her neck shifted slightly exposing part of her bruised skin. 

Draco stopped completely. 

-

Malfoy moved back a little, averting his eyes. Emorie didn’t move. She ignored the stinging pain in the palms of her hands. She had thought about attempting some of the wandless magic she had been practicing. But this was definitely not the time to let him know what she could do. 

So far she could do simple things. But Emorie had only been trying for a couple of days. Successfully she managed to levitate the book all of 3 inches and activate a silencing charm just enough to dim the sound of the rain. There was only so much she could attempt without risking waking Malfoy up. 

And then there was also the heating charm, which was effectively working for her in the moment. She was careful not to make it too obvious. Though it would have taken a lot for Malfoy to assume she was using wandless magic just because it was slightly warmer where she stood. 

Emorie stared at him. In all honesty she wasn’t really sure what he was capable of if pushed far enough. And she couldn’t help but keep pushing at times. She had to remind herself that he was dangerous. He had hurt her and if prodded enough could do it again. 

“I’m done.” Malfoy finally said after several moments of staring at the ground. 

“Great.”

Emorie turned back to the castle without looking back to see if Malfoy was following. She knew that he was. There was an uncomfortable tension between them as they walked. 

When Emorie opened the door it was like a million eyes were staring directly at her. Her hands began to shake slightly beneath the sleeves of her jumper. She shifted the scarf and took a step back. Malfoy stepped in front of her not seeming to care that there were people watching his every move. 

He didn’t stop to wait for Emorie who was frozen in the doorway. When the air began to thin she found herself walking forward towards Malfoy. His pace was slow enough that she could use the railing on the stairs to guide herself up steadily. 

She chose to ignore the fact that he was actually being nice enough to give her time. 

A destabilizing chill ran through Emorie’s spine. She kept her eyes on Malfoy’s back without wavering. Though she could easily feel the pointed stairs digging into her skin from every direction. It felt like she had been submerged into a box of splinters. 

Malfoy waited at the top of the stairs until she was standing next to him. He gave her a once over and raised his eyebrows. 

“So you can hit me over the head with a bowl and try to escape a heavily guarded Manor, but a group of students staring silently is crossing your line of comfortability?” Draco mocked.

Emorie rolled her eyes but couldn’t find it in her to give a response. She just wanted to get away from the prying eyes. Nothing good ever happened when that many people were staring back at you. 

“That’s just downright pathetic.” Malfoy said, eyeing her somewhat panicked expression. 

“Thank you, I just love hearing your opinions on me. Please do continue.” Emorie huffed. He never failed to push all her buttons. 

Emorie stopped her hands from shaking. Malfoy just looked at her for a while longer until he scoffed and turned to continue down the hall. 

They were half way back to their room when a voice called out for Emorie. They both turned in sync to see Mcgonagall walking towards them. 

“Professor? Is everything alright?” Emorie asked as she shifted the scarf on her neck. 

“Yes, I was just hoping to talk to you. When I went to your room, it was empty. I was hoping that I would catch you on your way back.” 

Emorie smiled softly. “Alright.” 

“We can step into my office, I would prefer to talk without an audience.” Mcgonagall said as she headed in the opposite direction. 

Malfoy looked at Emorie quizzingly. Emorie just shrugged. 

There were a million things that Mcgonagall could have wanted to talk to her about. None of which she really wanted to indulge in. Her first thought was of her sister. Whether or not they were all alright. If something had happened. 

A sinking weight plummeted into Emorie’s stomach. Was she going to tell her that Hermione was hurt? Dead? No, she would have done it in the hall, she wouldn’t have been so calm. Though it didn’t help the anxiety growing throughout Emorie’s body. Her heart quickly began to beat faster. 

It felt like ages before Emorie stepped into the witch’s office. 

“Mr. Malfoy, if you would please wait outside the door. I would like to have a word with Ms. Granger in private.” Mcgonagall said sharply, though it wasn’t at all a polite request. 

Malfoy looked stunned as she closed the door on him. With a subtle wave of her wand the professor had cast a Silencing charm around the room.

“Is something wrong?” Emorie asked innocently. There were a million things wrong. 

Her hand instinctively fiddled with the scarf again. 

“I was hoping to ask you the same thing.” Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows. 

Emorie faked a confused expression. 

“Ms. Weasley has expressed concern for you.” 

“She has?” Emorie was slightly surprised. 

“Yes, although she wouldn’t tell me why exactly. She made a very convincing case for me to return your wand to you. And I have to say I agreed with her. I don’t think you should be without your magic. Not in times like these.” 

Emorie looked at her in shock. Out of all the things she thought Mcgonagall would have wanted to discuss, this was certainly not one. 

The elder witch continued. “Now, I do have my concerns and am hoping that you will only use it if absolutely necessary. I also think it wise that you keep it secret from Draco.” 

Emorie met her eyes. “Do you think he would try to escape if he had it?” she found herself asking. 

Part of her knew that he always would. 

“I have given up on trying to guess what that boy would do. But even if he tried I am confident he would fail.” Mcgonagall eyed the scarf around Emorie’s neck. “Are you sure there isn’t anything you would like to tell me?” 

Emorie just shook her head softly. 

Mcgonagall reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. 10 inch elm wood, with a dragon heartstring core. It was cold against the tips of her fingers as she carefully took it from her professor. 

It had been nearly a month since she had held it in her hands. Emorie could feel the power rushing through her body. She smiled. A calming sense of security rising into her that she didn’t even realize was missing. Not fully anyway. 

“I noticed that you have not been attending your lessons, is everything alright? Madame Pomfrey mentioned that you were not feeling well.” 

Emorie snapped her eyes back to Mcgonagall’s. 

She gave a slight reassuring smile. “Yes, I just needed a few more days. I hope that’s alright.” 

“Yes of course dear.” Mcgonagall paused for a moment. “I just want you to know that if you need anything at all, we are all here to aid you.” 

Emorie nodded. Her hands were wrenched tightly around her wand. 

How was she supposed to explain what happened to her? To anyone? It wasn’t that she was worried they wouldn’t help or believe her, it was that she dreaded the way they would see her. Talk to her. Things would never be the same with the people she held closest to her. It was easier to push them all away until she was able to close the doors in her mind and lock them. 

It was better for everyone. 

After a moment she slipped her wand beneath her jumper, being mindful not to let it show. Knowing Malfoy it wasn’t going to be easy keeping this from him. Just another thing to add to the list of things she was doing behind his back. 

Emorie opened the door. Malfoy nearly fell into her, he had been leaning against the door. He looked surprised as he pushed against her inorder to balance himself. She moved away from him quickly. 

Emorie turned back and gave Mcgonagall a genuine smile and slight nod. Things would be alright in time. If she pretended enough, it would eventually just be. 

The door fell shut behind them concealing Mcgonagall inside. 

“What the bloody hell was that about?” Malfoy asked. “Did the bloody Ginger squeal?” 

Emorie glared at him as they walked back towards their room, careful to avoid other students. 

“Not everything is about you Malfoy.” Emorie said. 

“Then what was it about?” He persisted. 

“None of your business.” 

“What is with you and your fucking secrets? Sometimes I think you find yourself a lot more important than you are.” Malfoy sneered. “Fucking Mudbloods.” 

Emorie turned to face him. “That right there is why I don’t tell you anything, why I don’t feel like talking to you most of the time. You’re such an arse you know.” 

He smiled.

He was actually enjoying this. 

Emorie pinched her lips together and continued down the hall. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of arguing with him. Sometimes she thought he started them just because he liked to argue. He liked seeing her riled. 

Emorie hated how this room had become her home. Not that she didn’t like being in Hogwarts. She just wasn’t fond of the fact that she was sharing it with another person that wanted nothing but to make her miserable. 

The room was cold. There seemed to always be an unnaturally chilled breeze fluttering throughout the room. Emorie glanced at her half filled cup sitting on the coffee table. She smiled at the books that had been thrown about. 

At this point she did it just to annoy Malfoy. Every now and then he would huff and go around and pick up all the disregarded books and parchment. 

“If I make more tea, are you going to throw another temper tantrum?” Emorie asked. 

He rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. 

Emorie made her way into the kitchenette after pulling the scarf from her shoulders. Her body shifted at the discomfort. She brushed it off and went about filling the kettle with water. 

It would have been so easy to pull the wand that was digging into her stomach, and boil the water within seconds. But this was not a dire circumstance. 

Emorie took two cups and made her way over to where Malfoy was standing in front of the bookcase. Carefully he was fixing and putting more of the books she had taken from the library and placing them on the shelves. Mainly to keep them off the floors. 

When he turned his foot collided with one of the texts sitting on the ground. His weight fell into hers. Burning hot liquid seeped into her jumping as she stammered back. It slipped over her hands like a fiery glove. 

“Fuck Granger, how many times do I have to tell you to pick-” He looked up at Emorie. 

She was standing with two empty cups in her hands, dripping with tea. Her skin was immensely scorched and turning a bright shade of red in the places that it had covered. 

Malfoy started to laugh. “Oh. Are you okay?” 

Emorie looked up at him. Water untangling from her loose curls and dripping to the floor. “Oh yeah, I’m just dandy.” 

She pinched her eyes shut as her skin ached and continued to burn. She set the cups on the table and headed towards the bedroom. Malfoy was close behind her in an almost hovering manner.

-

Draco followed her up until the door slammed in his face. He stopped immediately. He waited a moment. 

And then another. 

And then it was taking her way too long to just change her clothes. So he opened the door allowing it to swing open forcefully and collide with the wall with a bang. 

Emorie froze. 

She was only wearing a bra and knickers. Both black, which brought out just how pale she had become. His eyes immediately went to her stomach where she once had a pulsating blue and black bruise. Now it was barely even noticeable. Unless you knew what you were looking for. 

But then as his eyes trailed along her slender, slightly underweight frame, he stopped. There was a deep cut on the inner part of her upper thigh that he hadn’t noticed before. It was red with irritation and likely infection. 

“What are you doing? Get out!” Emorie yelled. She immediately tried to her body with her arms. 

Draco stood completely paralyzed. 

When he met her eyes again she looked like a wounded animal. Her eyes sunken in with a mist of sorrow. He had never seen someone look so beautiful and utterly broken at the same time. Slowly without a word he backed out of the room and closed the door. 

Draco leaned against the door replaying the image of her in his mind until the door opened nearly 20 minutes later. She was wearing one of his jumpers again. It hung loose over her body. A black pear of casual trousers covered her lower half. 

The ends of her hair still damp but securely tied back off her shoulders. 

Emorie’s eyes were red. She looked like she had been crying. 

“How did you get that scar?” Draco asked as she moved around him towards the sofa. 

“I have a lot of scars, Malfoy.” Emorie said while pulling the blanket over her legs. Her voice was cautious. Soft but cold like an ocean breeze. 

“You know what I’m talking about.” Draco persisted. Though the look on his face was guarded. 

His stomach shifted when her eyes met with his. 

“Don’t ask me about that.” she said bluntly. Her hands were knotted into the fabric covering her midsection. 

“Why won’t you just tell me what happened to you?” Draco sat in the chair with his elbows comfortably resting on his knees as he leaned forward. “It’s not like any of it matters.” 

Emorie looked at him with surprise. “No, that's not what I mean. I meant it’s not like I would gain any sort of information from it.” Draco corrected. 

“Don’t act like you fucking care. We aren’t friends, Malfoy.” Emorie glared at him but wasn’t able to hide the look of despair carved into her features. “I doubt you have ever cared for another person in your life.” She said half under her breath.

“I care,” he paused trying to collect his thoughts. Somehow he never could anticipate what she was going to say. “About things.”

“I didn’t say things.” 

Draco ignored her. “Don’t you want to tell someone?” he added after a moment of silence. 

“I can’t.” Emorie tried to focus on her notes that she pulled from the coffee table. But Draco was nowhere near done with this conversation. 

He wasn’t going to keep being ignored.

“Why not.”

“Because I don’t want to. Because it's none of your bloody business.” Draco could feel the anger in her tone. 

“I think it is my business.” He smirked while leaning back into the chair. 

“How the hell do you figure that?” Emorie demanded. 

“You are bound to me which makes you mine. Therefore your business concerns me.” 

Emorie’s eyes grew wide as she threw the parchment from her lap in a burst of rage. “I am not nor will I ever be yours.”

Her knuckles were white from gripping the blanket. It was amusing seeing her this heated. He had finally found her ultimate presser point. Draco wasn’t sure how much farther she could push her until she completely broke. 

“I think you are.” 

“I am not your property Draco!” she was on her feet in a matter of seconds quickly closing the space between them. “You don’t own me!”

She picked up one of the books from the floor and hit his arm with it. Emorie winced making Draco’s smile grow wider. 

“Well you sure aren’t being very friendly.” Draco stood, towering over her. “You should remember that I am the only reason you are alive. You should be grateful.” 

“Thank goodness the ferret boy is here to keep me alive.” She hit him with the book again. Not nearly as hard, most likely for her sake. 

Still though, he could see the furry in her tremulous actions. Draco was practically joyus. There wasn’t much for entertainment in the week that they had been forced together, but this was more than satisfying. 

When she went to hit him again he grabbed her wrist tight enough to force her to drop the text. 

The grin dropped from Draco’s lips when he saw the rage turn sharply into fear. Emorie’s hand trembled within his grasp. Though he didn’t let go, she started to panic like a caged animal. 

Emorie kicked and clawed and screamed. 

“Let go!” Emorie yelled. “Let go! Let go, let me go!” She was erratic. 

Her entire body scratched at his, pushing and pulling all at the same time. He lifted her up trying to get her to stop. She only reacted further. He didn’t understand her sudden outrage. She was hysterical as he tried to get her to stop moving. 

When she kicked at his legs again he ended up tripping over the book that had fallen back to the floor. Draco fell on top of her. Emorie’s head hit the ground hard. She was still kicking and screaming beneath him. 

“Granger, calm down!” he pushed her wrists above her head with one hand while trying to keep her midsection still. 

Emorie’s eyes seemed to cloud over as her entire body went limp. Her hands were trembling. 

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face silently. “Please, not again.” her voice was so quiet he barely heard her. 

His stomach dropped. The image of her half naked body crashed into his head. The vast scar on the inside of her upper thigh. Draco pulled his hand away from her wrists sharply. 

“I’m not,” he was at a loss for words. “I wasn’t going to-” Draco got off of her. “I promise that is not what-” 

Emorie curled into herself. She sobbed quietly into her arms. Part of him wanted to console her. Somehow he was always hurting her. Always causing her pain. There was an ache in his chest. 

“I didn’t mean to-” Draco moved away putting much distance between them. 

Emorie refused to talk to him or look at him for the rest of the day. Luna turned up later in the evening. She could feel the tension but said nothing about it. Instead she held Emorie as she slept. Emorie had intertwined their fingers. Even as she slept she looked exhausted. 

Draco felt somehow responsible for everything that had happened to her, or at least for what he was putting her through now. He didn’t mean to. 

Luna talked with him for over an hour before she became visibly tired herself. She started to wake Emorie. 

“No, it’s fine.” Draco said as he stood from the chair. “I’ll sleep out here.” 

“Alright.” Luna said as she carefully took her hand from Emorie’s.

She turned back before she opened the door. “Draco?” 

He turned to meet her eyes. “Yeah?”

“She can’t keep going like this. Please don’t hurt her again.” the door fell shut behind her.


	12. Everything Will Be Alright

Part 11- 

Emorie woke in the middle of the night, her neck was cramped from sleeping in such an awkward position. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Emorie had grown used to the moon shining in on her as she slept and was addled to find that it wasn’t. Everything was just dark. 

She calmed her breath forcing herself out of the panic boiling in her chest. Everything was alright. She was safe, no one was going to come out of the shadows and force her back onto the basement floor. But Emorie couldn’t hear the rain. It was too quiet and her hands were already trembling. 

The blanket that once covered her had slipped to the floor. Her body was stiff and cold. She would have attempted a heating charm wandlessly but her mind was not in the right state. An odd sensation of calm washed over her when she looked over to find Malfoy asleep on the floor below her. 

She was not alone. And it wasn’t quiet. Emorie could hear the subtle sound of his rapid breathing. 

The coffee table was moved to the side. A single blanket was wrapped around him. It was hard to make out his features in the dim lighting. He had stayed in the sitting room with her instead of making her walk to the bedroom. For several moments she turned it over in her head. 

He was insufferable and cruel. Yet apologetic in his own demented way. She didn’t believe that he cared for her, but he was endlessly persistent and knew when he had crossed a line. She was living with a temperamental child with anger issues and tendencies to become violent. 

Her back creaked as she straightened herself out. Luckily the tea hadn’t been hot enough to burn her deeply. Though her skin on the tops of her hands was tender and begged not to be distraught. She couldn’t get the look on Malfoy’s face out of her head when he saw the scars covering her half exposed body. It was everything she was trying to avoid. Though in his case she wasn’t entirely sure that she cared was he thought. But it was further proof that her worries were not in vain when it came to the people she loved. They would look at her differently. 

She couldn’t bring herself to fall back asleep. There was too much circling in her mind. The bond, Malfoy, the fear of not knowing if Hermione, Harry or Ron were alright. The ache in her chest. The images that came flashing through her head every time she slipped into one of the open rooms in her mind. 

Emorie needed to get her Occlumency back in order. Close the doors and throw the keys into the deepest part of her head until they couldn’t be reached. She had let it go for too long.

Emorie carefully maneuvered around Malfoy’s restless body and into the kitchenette. She was extremely mindful to make as little noise as humanly possible. She pulled the kettle from the back of the stove and filled it with water. She was too tense to try and focus enough to Occlude her emotions. Not when she could barely face them as is. 

It only took a few minutes to finish making it. Black tea with two teaspoons sugar, two teaspoons of honey and a dash of cinnamon. 

She took in the steam as it cleared through her lungs. Emorie could hear the rain plummeting into the walls of the castle when she listened hard enough. It wasn’t too quiet, it was just her own mind fighting against her to convince herself that she wasn’t alright. She sat on the floor just beside Malfoy. His breathing was intense and uneven. His eyes were tightly shut. 

Emorie set the cup down beside her and closed her eyes. The cold breeze that occupied the room surrounded her frame. Hair rose on the back of her neck as she closed her mind. It wasn’t going to happen in one sitting. It never did. 

Picking up the wreckage of her mind was going to take time. Luckily it seemed that she had plenty of it. She focused on the sound of Malfoy’s breathing while she worked on one of the rooms inside her head.

Emorie searched through the destroyed rumble until she could close the door and lock in behind her. After that she thought her head might explode. That was enough for one day. There would be other opportunities to sort through the rooms, however she wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to look into the one at the very end of the hall. The one still on fire, threatening to burn the rest of her down with it. 

Abruptly Emorie’s eyes opened. She had to get out of her own head before the panic set it. She drank the tea while watching as Malfoy slept. He never seemed settled. When the cup was empty she set it down. 

She needed a distraction, something new. Another gust of chilled air ran over her hands. For a moment she shut everything else out. Relaxed her breathing and cleared her mind again. Felt the magic in her reach down through her arms until it was in the tips of her fingers. She mimicked the movement as though her wand was in her hand and quietly spoke the heating charm aloud at a mere whisper. 

Nothing happened. Her mind wasn’t clear enough. Not after Occluding for nearly an hour. Emorie decided that if she tried again something might go wrong. It was best to wait until she was in the right state of mind. 

It was Saturday. Students would be everywhere in the halls. As much as she would have liked to go to the library, it was not something she was willing to be stared at over. Not today. There just wasn’t enough energy in her. 

Malfoy rose when the sun did. Though it was blocked by the thick clouds coughing up rain continuously. 

She didn’t talk to him. He didn’t try to talk to her. They ate in silence and read, Emorie scribbled down more notes. Trying to find parallels in the curse Bellatrix used and the things she read in the various texts. 

Still nothing. Nothing concrete anyway. She had found a few possibilities that she would have Luna test. They all required a wand that she wasn’t supposed to have. 

It wasn’t till after lunch that Malfoy spoke. His tone was softer than anything she had ever heard from him. 

“I am not trying to make you mad, but I think the cut on your leg is infected.” he said over his book. “I would have said something yesterday but…” his voice trailed off. 

Emorie didn’t pay him any attention. He didn’t care. He had made that perfectly clear. This was probably just another way to get her to react again. Even if he said otherwise. 

Though he took her silence as an invitation to continue. “I think we should go to the Mediwitch. She can give you something for it.” 

Emorie still remained unfazed. There was not a chance in hell she was going to have another person see her scars. Emorie was sure that Pomfrey hadn’t seen the one on her leg or she would have already healed it. 

If she ignored him long enough she was sure he would drop it. Emorie was wrong. 

“I get that you are not listening to me, but there is no reason why you shouldn’t have it looked at. I have seen some pretty fucked up cuts and that did not look good.” he persisted.

Emorie pushed the blanket off her legs and went into the kitchen. She had been ignoring the pain from it for as long as it had been there. She couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge that it existed. 

If it wasn’t there, then nothing actually happened to her. She hadn't dealt with the flames of those rooms yet. 

“I can look at it. I am sure the elves can bring whatever potion is necessary.” 

A devious chill ran down her spine. What was his motivation? Did he want to make her uncomfortable? Scared? Was he being cruel just because he could? 

Her hands rested on the counter as she leaned on them. She closed her eyes for a moment hoping that he would leave it alone. But that was not something Draco Malfoy was capable of.

“Granger,” Emorie didn’t even realize that he was standing directly behind her until she heard him speak. “Granger, you can’t just ignore me.” there was a strong irritation to his voice. 

She didn’t move. She wasn’t trying to provoke him, but couldn’t bring herself to do anything at all. No matter what she did, she ended up hurt. 

His hand brushed the back of her arm. Immediately she pulled away from his grasp and turned to face him. 

“Let me see it, I have some medical experience.” She looked at him in confusion but made no indication that she was going to respond. “When you get hurt as often as I do, it makes sense to learn a few things.” 

Emorie had never been good when it came to healing. She had read countless books on it that Hermione had given her, but when it came to the actual practise she was hopeless. Something she was strongly regretting at this moment. She knew that it was getting worse but didn’t know what it would require to get better. 

Emorie clenched her jaw tightly. He was standing too close. But in order for her to move he would have had to back up. 

Why was he doing this? Acting like he cared. Was he still trying to gain her favor in the hopes that she would spill more than she should? 

“I can help if you let me.” If she hadn’t known him she would have thought he sounded sincere. But this was Draco Malfoy and the only thing he was passionate about was making her life miserable. 

“Please move.” Emorie said. Malfoy had one hand resting on the edge of the counter blocking her in. 

“Will you let me look at it?” He retorted. 

“No.” Emorie looked deep into his eyes trying to decipher his intentions. 

He was void of emotion, or at least wasn’t showing anything. 

“Granger, you can’t just ignore it till it goes away.” 

Logically no, she couldn’t. But it was easier than trying to face it. 

“Fuck Granger, why do you have so many self destructive tendencies?” 

He wasn’t wrong. She hated herself for initiating more agony over her than what was really necessary. It was a battle between her physical health and mental, one was bound to give eventually. 

“Either you let me look at it or I will drag you to Pomfrey and she can heal you.” Malfoy looked her over carefully. “It’s your choice.” 

Emorie glared at him intensely. Impossible choices were hardly choices at all. “Why do you care so much? It doesn’t even affect you.” 

“When the infection spreads and kills you, who do you think they are going to blame? Or when it infects your blood to the point where you aren’t even coherent, who do you think it's going to be chained to your bedside?” 

No, there was something he wasn’t saying. Emorie contemplated if she cared enough to push. 

“Fine.” Emorie eventually said. Her tone was shallow but rigid with a blend of fear and anger. 

“Which is it then?” 

“I don’t want to go to Pomfrey.” Emorie paused as Malfoy slowly retracted his arm and took a step back. “But if you try anything, I mean anything-” 

Malfoy cut her off. “I already told you, I would never do something like that.” 

She clenched her jaw while biting the inside of her lower lip. Emorie looked him over carefully. He didn’t seem to be lying. And if he was going to do something it didn’t make any sense for him to not have done it already. Though she was fairly certain that if he found means to escape he wouldn’t hesitate. Whether he cared if Emorie lived or died, she was not sure. 

Emorie nodded. 

“Take off your trousers.” His voice was cold, though not demanding. 

A rapid chill ran down her spine again. Over and over she just repeated that everything was going to be okay in her head. If she pretended long enough it would just be. 

Her fingers didn’t seem to want to cooperate as she messed with the button on the top of her pants. Malfoy watched her intently. Eventually she undid the clasp and carefully pulled her legs from the black trousers. They were loose against her body making it easy to step out. 

She felt exposed, uncomfortable to say the least. The air felt like an ice bath over her bare skin. 

“It would probably be easiest if you sat on the counter.” Malfoy said. 

Images of her half naked in his bathroom flashed through her head. Somehow she kept ending up in the same place. Was she doing this to herself? 

Carefully she lifted herself onto the counter next to the stove. The tile was cold against her bare legs. She pushed the panic circulating through her as far away as she could. This was not the moment to have a mental breakdown. 

-

Draco paused in front of her. She was holding her hands together so tightly that he assumed she was trying to get them to stop shaking. He knew that he was scaring her. She had subtle bruises wrapping her legs like ivy. Past her ankles were deep wounds likely from being bound at one point. 

Emorie had her eyes fixed on the floor. Her hair was a mess tied in the back of her head. He couldn’t possibly imagine what could have happened to her in 16 days that would leave someone like this. 

Hesitantly he walked closer to her. She was tense. Her knuckles were turning white. Draco had healed several of his own wounds over the years. After a while it became tedious to require a healer every time the Dark Lord, or his father were upset with him. Though for the Dark Lord it was more of boredom than anything. 

Draco set his hand on her lower thigh. 

“Don’t touch me.” Emorie said as she pulled out from under his grasp. 

Seeing the fear in her eyes softened his voice. “How do you expect me to fix it if I can’t even touch you?” 

Emorie stared at him for a moment. Her face was unreadable. “Don’t touch me unless you have to then.” 

“Alright, fine.” Draco said. “You’re going to have to move your leg a little bit.” 

Emorie froze for only a moment before she separated her legs just enough that he could see the open wound that wrapped along the inside of her thigh. 

“Who did it?” Draco asked as he studied the purple veins protruding out of the red. 

Emorie looked away. She wasn’t going to answer him. 

“It would help me know what kind of curse it was if I knew who wielded the magic against you.” Draco met her eyes, he couldn’t help the irritation behind them. She was just so stubbornly infuriating. 

“Are you saying that you can’t figure it out unless I tell you?” Emorie’s voice was quiet. 

“No, I’m sure that I would be able to, but-” 

Emorie cut him off. “Alright then, you don’t need to know.” 

“Fine.” 

Draco studied the mark for a few moments, only touching the edges of the institution. Her skin was burning hot beneath his fingertips.   
“From what I can tell, it's similar to what Bellatrix did to your arm. Nothing will make it heal completely, but really we just need to stop the infection and then it will turn into a scar.” He looked back up to meet her eyes. 

A tear slipped down her cheek. With the sleeves of her jumper she was quick to brush it away. 

“There are things that you can do to make it less noticeable. Eventually you will hardly be able to see it.” 

Emorie looked away from him. 

“You probably think I am pathetic. Worried about a scar.” 

“I don’t think you're pathetic, Granger. There are a million things wrong with you, but being pathetic is not one.” 

“Arse.” There was a hint of a smile on her face. When she met his eyes again it vanished. 

“A simple healing potion should stop the infection, and then if you continue to put a few drops of Dittany on it each night, the scar will be faint.” 

“Dobby,” Emorie called out in a slightly louder voice. 

There was a crack and then the small house elf appeared wearing an abundant amount of clothing. 

“Emorie Granger, it is so good to see you. Dobby wanted to come sooner, but Dobby did not want to intrude.” Dobby said as he eyed the two of them. “Is everything alright Emorie Granger?” 

“It’s alright Dobby, I was just hoping that you could do me a favor.” Emorie said. Her legs were pressed together. Draco was shielding most of her body from the elf’s view. 

“Oh yes, Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter and his friends.” 

Emorie smiled. Draco looked disgusted. Out of all the house elves she could have called she chose that one. At least she wasn’t like her sister and starting her own damn clubs on the weekends. 

“I need,” she looked at Draco. “What did you say I needed?” 

Draco turned to the scrawny elf. “One healing potion and a bottle of Essence of Dittany.” 

“Does Emorie Granger need to see Madame Pomfrey? Dobby can take you.” Dobby asked. 

“No, Dobby I am alright. Can you get those things for me?” 

“Yes, of course Dobby can do that.” And with another crack he was gone. 

It only took a few moments before he was back again. 

“Dobby had to sneak. But Dobby got what Emorie Granger requires.” Dobby started to move towards her but Draco reached out and took the vials before he was close enough to see her legs. “Is there anything else Emorie Granger needs?” 

“No, Dobby thank you.” Draco didn’t move until Dobby nodded his head and disappeared from the room. 

Emorie reached out for the bottles but Draco held them out of reach. 

“What are you doing?” Emorie asked skeptically. 

“Let me do it.” He said. 

Her eyebrows pinched together. “No, give them to me.” she reached as far as she could but still didn’t meet them with her fingertips. 

“I can do it.” Draco persisted. 

“I’m sure you can. Now stop being an arse.” Emorie said, she pulled her hand away and just stared at him. 

“Why won’t you let me help you?” 

“Why do you want to?” 

“Don’t answer a question with a question.” Draco recured. 

“Fine, I don’t want you to touch me. Why are you so adamant on doing it?” Emorie retorted sternly. 

Draco didn’t know why. He had hurt her several times, some intentionally but mainly not. Was it so bad that he was trying to make up for it? If she would just stop being such a- the word Mudblood flashed through his mind but he settled on stubborn brat. 

“I’m not going to give them to you, so we either did all this for nothing. Or you can just let me finish.” 

Emorie had her jaw clenched tightly. Her hands wrapped harshly around the edge of the counter. She was studying him intently. She inhaled slowly. 

He could see the restraint in her eyes. The glimmer of concern that warped everything she did. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Draco said, his eyes never left hers. 

There was a sudden change in the hasel ring around her eyes. Surprise, maybe. 

“Okay.” Emorie said as she slowly moved her leg again just enough to expose the swollen puncture spreading across her thigh. 

It looked painful, but Emorie didn’t even seem to notice. Though after being hit with the Cruciatus curse for over two weeks, he couldn’t imagine there were many things that were physically painful. 

Her skin was warm against his fingers. Draco steadied her leg with one hand and used the other to smear the healing potion across the wound. The mark covering her thigh was burning hot. She winced. After a few moments of rubbing the pinkish liquid into her skin, the color began to fade. 

The purple veins retracted back until they were no longer visible. Emorie let out a breath relief. Draco looked up but Emorie’s eyes were fixed on the floor beside him. 

When the red had completely died away from her Draco pulled back and studied her for a moment. 

“Everynight, just use a few drops of this and the scar won’t be as prominent.” Draco said as he handed her the bottle of Dittany. 

Emorie looked up at him for a brief moment before jumping off the counter and stepping back into her trousers. He could see the alleviation on her face. 

“You’re welcome.” Draco said as she sunk into the couch. 

Emorie glared at him in return. 

Draco scoffed and curled into the chair across from her. Draco assumed that was it and she was now going to go back to pretending he didn’t exist. The annoyance was flaming inside of him. He pushed it down and tried to read the book he found on the shelf a few days ago. 

However, after rereading the same sentence three times he gave up and put the book down. 

“Are you planning on returning to class Monday?” Draco asked. 

Emorie looked at him as though he was imposing on her precious time. 

“Yes.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Draco goated. 

“We had a deal. You promised you would.” Emorie said over her pile of notes. 

“It isn’t like you have been keeping up your part.”

“What sleeping in the same bed as you?” Emorie said. “We both know neither of us wanted that.” 

“Alright, then I want to go back to the Slytherin common room. We only went once.” 

Emorie looked at him. “Your friends are vile.” 

“And your friends are bloody mental.” 

“Don’t start, I know you like Luna.” Emorie said. 

“Yeah, and she’s one step from ending up in St. Mungos permanently. Come to think of it, the two of you could share a room.” 

“You don’t have to be mean.” Emorie flipped through the pages of one of the books that she had already read. 

“Well I would like to be around people that aren’t inherently insane. I am already stuck with you all the time.” 

Emorie rolled her eyes. “No. I am not going to sit there and get groped because you like the company of disterbed insects.” 

Draco let out a chuckle. It was almost too easy to provoke her. 

“Next time, I will pay more attention. No one will touch you.” 

Emorie just shook her head and stared back down at the text making it apparent that she was done with the conversation. 

An hour later Emorie pushed the book from her lap violently. “Fuck, there isn’t anything usefull in any of these damn books.” she sounded frustrated. 

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Draco asked, he was still annoyed about their conversation earlier. He was fully prepared to start another argument. 

“I need to go to the library.” Emorie said as she went to stand. There was hesitation in her step, probably because it was the middle of the day and there would be students everywhere.

Draco smiled and shifted his body displaying the book in his hands. “I am rather comfortable.” 

“Get up.” Emorie demanded. 

Bloody hell she was a pain in the arse. 

Emorie was already wrapping the scarf around her neck, Draco didn’t move. 

“Malfoy, it will take like five minutes. Now get up and stop being such a prat.” 

Emorie went to open the door, before she could it slammed back into her. Draco stood, the book falling to the floor. Emorie took several startled steps back as Fred Weasley came bouldering through the now open door. 

“Fred, what is-” Emorie started but was abruptly cut off by George running in behind his brother. 

George pushed past Fred over to Emorie, she took another step back. He reached out and pulled the scarf just enough to see the deep purple bruising eclipsing her neck. Emorie pulled away harshly.

“George. It isn’t what you think-” Emorie consoled. 

The rage was apparent in both of the Weasley’s faces. Fred’s hands clenched into tight fists. George was red with furry. 

“Don’t even start Emorie.” George began. “When Ginny asked for the potion to conceal bruises she tried to play it off as a quidditch accident. But I knew.” 

Draco stood and watched as the next few events unraveled. He studied Emorie the entire time. She looked shaken to say the least. Her form was shrunken into the oversized jumper engulfing her body. 

“How could you not tell anyone Emorie?” Fred demanded. “He’s hurting you!” 

Emorie’s voice was quiet. “It’s more complicated than that.” 

“There is nothing complicated about it Emorie!” George yelled. 

The anger wasn’t directed at her, but it was there. Looming through the room filling in each corner until it felt like the doors were going to burst off their hinges. The air tasted stale with bitter rage. 

Draco took a step forward. As soon as he did he knew it was a mistake. Both of the Weasley's turned to him, anger fuming out of every pore. 

Draco took a small step in the opposite direction. Though there wasn’t anywhere he could really go. 

No, he was going to have to find a way to talk his way out of this one. However, they couldn’t really do anything without hurting Emorie. The small wave of nerves left his body as soon as they came. They couldn’t touch him. 

Draco smiled, he was definitely going to enjoy this. 

“HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ANYWHERE NEAR HER!” George yelled. 

Fred lunged towards him. “I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SICK DEMENTED BASTARD!” 

Draco took another slight step back out of instinct. They were not seeing reason. Draco wasn’t sure what they would do. 

“Fred!” Emorie yelled. 

But it was too late Fred’s fist plummeted into the side of Draco’s face. Draco could already taste the blood in his both. Emorie had fallen against the counter, the side of her jaw already turning red. 

Ginny burst through the door causing it to slam behind her. No one moved for a moment. 

Fred lunged forward pushing Draco to the ground. 

“Fred!” George yelled. “Stop, you’re hurting her.” 

Ginny stood frozen, until Emorie fell to the floor when Fred’s fist connected with Draco’s face again. Everything was happening so fast. 

Ginny and George ran forward pulling Fred off of Draco’s body. 

“I will kill you, I don’t care how long it takes, but you can be sure I will-” 

“Fred!” Emorie yelled. 

Ginny and George were holding his arms preventing him from springing forward again. 

Emorie yelled continuously until Fred turned to face her. 

Fred stopped completely when he saw Emorie leaning against the kitchen drawers cradling her broken nose in her hands. Blood was dripping down Emorie and Draco’s face in perfect synchrony. 

-

Emorie absorbed most of the blood with the sleeves of her jumper, but it was an endless stream. A sharp pinching ache was swimming amongst her flesh. Her head spun leaving her slightly disoriented. 

Malfoy spit blood onto the floor as he rolled around onto his side. 

“Emorie, I am so sorry.” Fred said as George and Ginny hesitantly let him go. “I don’t know what came over me.”

George came and kneeled beside her. 

“Well, it’s only slightly bad.” George said as he tilted her head to the side with the tips of his fingers. His hand trailed against her skin for a moment. “Easy fix.” 

“Easy fix my arse!” Malfoy yelled as he advanced towards Fred. 

Ginny was faster with her wand, it dug into Malfoy’s chest before he could take another step. 

“You can’t be serious, he just broke my nose.” Malfoy said as he looked down at Ginny. 

“Take a step back Malfoy,” Ginny said. “Don’t act like you didn’t deserve it.” 

Malfoy looked over to Fred who was hovering over Emorie’s shrunken self. 

Fred looked over at him as Malfoy spoke. “Did she deserve it?” 

“Fred,” Emorie said softly between the red streaks running down her skin. She ignored the pain like she always did. 

After several drawn out moments Fred looked back to her. “It’s okay, I’m alright.” 

Fred looked beside himself. The anger dissipated from the room leaving only a strong sort of tension. Malfoy moved over to the sink and grabbed a towel to dampen. He was standing next to Emorie, leaning on the counter. 

George took out his wand. “Hold still,” 

Emorie reached out her blood soaked hand in front of her. “You’re going to have to heal him first or nothing will happen.” Emorie said. 

Malfoy scoffed. 

Fred was pacing around the room. 

“I’ll do it.” Ginny said.

She moved nonchalantly towards Malfoy. “Don’t even fucking think about it.” Malfoy said as Ginny raised her wand to his face. 

Emorie hit his leg. “Just let her do it for fucks sake Malfoy.” 

He threw his arms up dramatically. “Fine. But if you even think about-”

Emorie hit his leg again with the back of her hand. He pulled away. “Dammit Granger, quit doing that.” 

“Stop being a bitch and let Ginny heal you.” She motioned to herself. “I’m not exactly enjoying sitting in a pool of my own blood.” 

Malfoy made no effort to protest further as Ginny used her wand to correct the broken bones of his nose.

The tension in her face eased slightly, like pulling out a splinter when there is a knife lodged in your gut. 

George did the same with his wand. Emorie took a deep breath as her face adjusted back to normal. A trail of pain left behind for a few moments. She was still covered in blood. As if on cue Malfoy dropped one of the towels sitting on the counter into her lap. 

George took it from her looking it over for a brief moment before reaching out to wipe her face clean. As much as Emorie would have preferred to do it herself, she didn’t move away from his touch. Not his. 

Ginny was glaring at Malfoy as he faltered with the damp rag in his hand. Fred was still making his way around the room frantically. Emorie pulled away from George as she made her way to her feet. 

Her head was spinning. George aided her until she was steady and then let go. Emorie crossed the room to where Fred was standing. 

“Fred, I am alright. I know you didn’t-” Emorie started before being engulfed by his body. 

Fred wrapped his arms around her tightly. She didn’t like being constrained. But he was speaking in her ear and he smelled of autumn leaves. Warmth radiating off of him. She pushed away the urge to move. 

“I am so sorry.” Fred was saying against her hair. “I was mad that he hurt you, and then I hurt you. Fuck Em, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Emorie forced her hands to stop shaking by holding onto his orange knitted jumper. She just kept telling herself that everything was alright. He wasn’t hurting her. He was hugging her, and that was alright. 

She could barely remember what it felt like to not have fear riding shotgun in her mind. Always there, playing havoc on her emotions. Destroying her relationships and hiding her away in a room with a serpent. 

Eventually when the air in her lungs thinned and she thought she might hyperventilate, she pushed him away. 

Fred looked at her, riddled with worry and concern. He scanned her body several times. His eyes stopping only for a moment on her neck. And then back to her sunken gaze. 

All she had to do was breathe. Because everything was alright. She was in a room full of people who loved her. But all she could focus on were the amount of people in the room. It was constricting. They were all looking at her. Waiting for her to do something. 

“Malfoy,” Emorie forced herself out of her own head. “I would like to change.” 

Emorie looked over at him, he was as stained in red as she was. Malfoy nodded and made his way over to the bedroom door. Emorie walked past Fred. But George had her hand in his before she could escape to the comforts of their room. 

“Are you sure?” George asked. 

She knew what he was referring to. 

“I am alone with him all the time. It’s alright.” Emorie said. 

George glared at Malfoy for several moments, a strong warning boring through his gaze. Emorie pulled and he released her hand.

The bedroom door closed behind her. Never in her life would she have thought she would be more comfortable alone in a room with Draco Malfoy than the people she cared most about. 

Emorie sat on the bed as Malfoy pulled the damp jumper from his body.

“And you think my friends are vile?” Malfoy mocked under his breath. 

“I didn’t know that was going to happen.” 

“You mean you didn’t anticipate two Weasles showing up and trying to save the day? And I thought you were smart.” he sneered. Clearly amused with himself. 

Emorie rolled her eyes. As much as she would have loved to curl into the window seat and sleep till the sun went down, she forced her weight on her feet and crossed the room over to the wardrobe. 

She pulled another one of the jumpers from Malfoy’s side. 

“You know you have your own clothes.” he said as he pulled a loose fitting black v-neck over his head. 

Malfoy’s hair had become disheveled for only a moment before he ran his fingers through calming the out of place strands. 

“I’m aware, but seeing as I have to share everything else with you…” she trailed off, barley in the mood to engage in an argument. 

Malfoy just rolled his eyes. 

Luckily Emorie had made the decision earlier to not carry her wand on her at all times. It was safely stashed away under the mattress of the window seat. Along with her book on wandless magic. She pulled the jumper from over her shoulders, trying her best to not the sleeves drip more blood onto her. 

The shirt underneath had been untouched. But when she looked down Emorie realized that her trousers were also blemished. Malfoy was using his old jumper to absorb the bits left on his skin. He wasn’t paying her any attention. 

Emorie stepped out of the trousers and walked to the dresser. When she looked back up he was staring directly at her. 

“Stop looking.” Emorie demanded as she pulled a new pair of pants from the dresser. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Malfoy said as he scanned her entire form. 

A flush of rage ran across her. “That doesn’t mean you get to whenever you want.” There was becoming too many occasions when he acted like her being bound to him, really made her his. Emorie loathed the idea of him thinking he had some sort of claim to her. “Stop looking!” Emorie pulled the trousers on in a rushed manor. 

Emorie shifted the curtain so she could see the rain ravishing the glass. She closed her eyes for a moment trying her best to lock her emotions in one of the many open rooms. It was one thing to lock memories away, that was easy if you could face them. But emotions, that was something she was struggling with. And it was tearing her down. 

Emorie crossed the room to the door, trying with everything she had not to break down. Her fingers laced the handle. She turned it.


	13. Here Goes Nothing

Part 12 - Here Goes Nothing

Before stepping into the crowded space Emorie glanced back at Malfoy. He was following her closely. Ginny was sitting on the couch. Fred pacing in front of the door, George leaning against the counter. 

The blood had been purged from the floor where Emorie and Malfoy had been. No one said anything as they walked back into the room. Emorie was exhausted. She made her way over to sit next to Ginny on the couch. Malfoy just sort of hovered while keeping a close eye on everyone in the room. Emorie focused on him. 

Malfoy was her constant. As much as she wanted to be rid of him for good, it was comforting knowing that something was the same. She found herself grounded to him. Emorie would be glad for the day that she didn’t feel that way anymore. When she could revel in the company of the people she considered family without the fear of falling apart. 

But right then, they were all staring at her. Waiting for her to move. To give some sort of indication that she wasn’t alright. And then what would happen? Would they watch her every action? Lock her away in St. Mungos like Malfoy commented? She wasn’t crazy, but despite everything she was convincing herself of, she was not alright.

It wouldn’t take long for Fred or George to see it and want to fix it. But it wasn’t something that could be fixed with spells and potions. It just was what it was. Eventually Emorie would extinguish the fires burning through the rooms in her head. And when she did everything would be alright. Hopefully. 

For now though, she wanted them to leave. She wanted to sink into the couch beneath the blankets and read until her mind refused to work any longer. Then just maybe she would sleep without the dreams coming to haunt her. 

George walked over to the couch. “Here,” he extended a bottle to Emorie. “It only lasts a few hours at time, but it is very effective.” 

Emorie took the bottle. “Thank you.” 

The tension in the room was intoxicating. After about 20 minutes of uncomfortable conversation the Weasley’s excused themselves when Emorie made a comment about being tired. 

She hugged Fred and George swiftly before they slipped out the door. Not without a few threatening remarks to Malfoy though. Emorie caught Ginny’s wrist before she made her exit.

“There is a potion that I want to try in order to break the bond. I need access to the potion lab. Could you talk to Mcgonagall and see if that would be alright?” 

Ginny nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

And just like that the room was quiet again. There was a burst of relief that flooded through Emorie. She let herself become consumed in the cushions of the couch. The blanket wrapped tightly around her legs and torso. 

Malfoy didn’t say anything, though she could feel his intense glare from across the coffee table. What he was upset about now, she was not sure. 

“What?” Emorie finally asked when he wouldn’t stop staring. 

“You didn’t tell me you found something.” His tone was as salty as the ocean floor. 

“Yes I did.” 

Malfoy lingered for a moment. She could almost see his mind working. “What? You mean the purification nonsense?” 

“It isn’t nonsense. The more I have read about the more I think it might work.”

“Might. So you want me to take some strange potion that you create and hope for the best?” He was still glaring at her. “You’re off your bloody rocker Granger.” 

“No. I’m not. You can look over everything I have found if you want to.” 

Malfoy stood abruptly and started to look over the parchment strewn about over the table. “Where is it then?” There was a hint of anger in his voice, it never really seemed to dissipate. 

“Everything I found is sitting there.” she pointed to the few pieces of scribbled on paper at the edge of the coffee table. “And then the books in the corner over there.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know someone could be so organized in this mess.” 

Emorie rolled her eyes and continued to read the book in her lap. She had already read the entire thing. And all the other books she had taken from the library for that matter. So far, her very unlikely theory on purification was the only thing she had. Just how far fetched it was Malfoy did not need to know. 

From her findings is Rare and Uncommon Curses 8th Edition, there were several mentions where a curse could be broken by the simple act of purging oneself from unwanted entities. Unlike Malfoy who had goated, it had nothing to do with one's innocence. More to the point of eliminating anything from the body that was foreign.

There was another mention in Forgotten Spells Derived From the Ancient Greek. In one of the chapters covering the effects of the Delinitrum curse- which causes hallucinations of one's greatest desire- there was a brief mention that if you were to purify the individual the hallucinations would be eliminated from the mind. 

Maybe it was unlikely, but there was nothing else at the moment that made any sense at all. And this was something to keep her mind occupied. Even just for one afternoon. What could possibly go wrong? Emorie chose to ignore the snide comments of her own mind. 

Ginny showed up about 2 hours later with Luna. Mcgonagall had granted permission for anything that Emorie could need. To Emorie’s surprise she didn’t insist on overseeing the entire thing. Ginny noted that Mcgonagall seemed to be on her way out of the castle when she approached. 

Malfoy was still combing through the things that she had written, cross referencing with the different texts Emorie bookmarked. 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea.” He said over the last few notes.

“Malfoy, it could work.” she put more conviction into her words that she really meant. “Besides, if it doesn’t it won’t hurt you.” 

Malfoy glared at her for a moment. 

“What exactly are you going to do?” Luna asked. Her voice was just as light as it always was. 

Emorie explained her theory in as much detail as she could muster. 

After a moment Malfoy rose from his spot on the floor. Reluctantly he handed her the list of instructions she made. There were a few alterations to the potion that she thought would increase the likelihood of success. 

As the four of them walked to the potions lab Emorie did her best to shut out the intrusive glances from around her. When she found herself trailing behind, Luna took her hand. Her fingers laced around hers. She was warm. Luna offered a gentle smile. Emorie had no intentions of letting go. 

They walked a step behind Malfoy and Ginny. She watched as they exchanged exasperated glares back and forth. Luna pulled her forward until Malfoy shut the door to the potions classroom behind them. 

There was a caldron set up in the front of the room and the pantry was left unlocked. Emorie set to work immediately. It was good to have something concrete to focus on. There was a sort of solace looming in the air around her. 

Luna offered a hand when she could, grabbing different ingredients, cutting the various roots. Luna handed Emorie her wand. She took it from her hesitantly. Though Luna would never bother, it was known to be a fairly personal thing to share your wand with another. Luna was just glad to be able to help. 

Emorie heated the caldron with Luna’s wand. She threw in 1 Abraxon hair, 4 Bitter Root (smashed, not cut like the original instructions noted), 3 Valerian Root (diced into quarter inch cubes), and 1 Vervain infusion. She waited for 2 minutes as it simmered. 

Emorie’s attention was divided into listening to Ginny and Malfoy bicker and working on the complex potion at hand. 

Emorie began to cut the preserved Dragon Liver. 

“If this works, I am going to kill you Malfoy.” Ginny goated. 

“What, you think I would just sit back and let you?” Malfoy sneered. “You might be just as mental as Lovegood.” 

Luna smiled as though it were a compliment. 

After the 2 minutes Emorie through in the Dragon Liver. A burst of pink steam came hustling out of the caldron. That was a good sign. 

“So you think you could take all three of us and just skip out of the castle?” Ginny continued. Her eyes were on fire with a mix of anger and disbelief. “Have you even thought about what happens to you if you aren’t linked to Emorie?” 

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably. “You and your band of do-gooders?” he laughed mockingly. “I am not exactly shivering in my trousers.” 

Emorie stirred the potion counterclockwise 12 times with Luna’s wand. 

Luna was casually listening to the two of them speak as though they were talking about kittens. She was standing across the table from Emorie, observing Ginny and Malfoy with sincere focus. Emorie paid them no attention other than over hearing the occasional line of sneer comments. 

“You think that we would just let you, a Death Eater, run back to his master to continue whatever evil plans you’re bound to come up with?” Ginny said. 

“Oh, you mean the plans of mass destruction? No, I only take part in those on weekdays and it's only saturday.” 

If Luna wasn’t smiling, Emorie may have stepped in. Instead she stirred the elixir clockwise 3 times. And then waited 6 minutes. The steam turned a deep blue. It smelled of honey.

After a moment Malfoy left in the middle of Ginny’s rant and came to hover over Emorie’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure you are doing it right?” His voice was as sharp as a butter knife. 

“Yes Malfoy.” she paused for a moment. “I need your blood now.” 

Malfoy looked surprised. “You read over all my notes, you knew what I would need.” 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

Emorie used the tip of the knife sitting on the counter to pierce the edge of his finger. He flinched only slightly. Emorie raised her eyebrows, the same small incision appearing on her finger. Emorie held his hand over the billowing steam until 4 drops sunk into the mixture. She was careful to keep her own blood away. Then she let go and he took a step back. 

Emorie stirred it again clockwise 3 times. For an hour she was to stir it every 10 minutes. Luna motioned for Malfoy to sit on the stool next to her. Hesitantly he did. Luna smiled brightly. Somehow Luna always managed to eradicate the tension swimming through the room. 

Ginny remained distant, leaning against the table behind Emorie. All the while glaring daggers into Malfoy. 

“Don’t worry Draco, I will see to it that when this works you are treated fairly.” Luna chimed. 

“Don’t lie to the ferret Luna.” Ginny said. Her arms were crossed over her chest in a somewhat defensive manor. 

-

Draco rolled his eyes. He would have loved nothing more than to put the deranged Weasel in her place. One flick of his wand and she would be rolling on the floor. His jaw was clenched so tightly that his teeth ached. 

Luna reached over to set her hand on his. Before she had the chance Draco pulled away. Luna gave no reaction other than a soft smile. 

The hour passed brutally slow. Luna tried to make conversation with him but he was adamantly ignoring her. Ginny glared at him like it was supposed to hurt. Emorie remained silent, with the occasional nodding and brief one worded answers. She was immensely focused on the simple job of stirring a potion. 

Ginny’s words were rattling in his head. Draco didn’t really know what would happen when he was rid of Emorie. Would they keep him here? Would they actually allow him to return home? He contemplated refusing to drink the potion. 

Would it really matter if he didn’t want to? There were two other perfectly capable witches in the room with wands. Draco tossed it around his head for a while. In theory it was better to remain bound to Emorie. He still knew nothing of significance, how was he supposed to go back to the Dark Lord with nothing?

With Emorie he was safe. For the time being anyway. He just needed a bit more time. Gain her trust, or cause her to break. Either way he was bound to acquire information eventually. Maybe even just by pure observation. 

When the potion was finished Emorie filled a vial and handed it to Draco. He waited several prolonged moments before he accepted it. 

Just before he could pour the contents into his mouth he was halted by the sound of Ginny’s voice. 

“If you die I am leaving your body for the centaurs.” 

Emorie glared at her for a brief moment before turning back to Draco. “You aren’t going to die, now drink it.” 

A moment of hesitation and then he downed the entire bottle. It was somehow bitter on his tongue and sweet slithering through his throat. 

Nothing. 

Draco didn’t feel any different. There wasn’t some gust of wind that signaled everything had changed. No overwhelming sense of the chain wrapped around his neck disappearing. 

Emorie peered at him as he stood from the stool. 

“How do you feel?” Luna asked. 

“Fine.” Draco replied in a dry tone. 

Everyone turned to Emorie. She was standing with a quizzical look on her face. 

“Do you feel any different?” Ginny asked Emorie. 

“I don’t think so.” she began to cross the room. 

When she was roughly the allotted amount of space away that they were allowed she paused. And then with her back facing the rest of them she took another step. Immediately she stepped back. He could hear her coughing. 

So it didn’t work. Draco couldn’t decide whether he was relieved or vexed. Maybe a twisted mixture of both. 

Emorie had her hand clamped against her stomach as she turned around. Her head tilted towards her feet. She was all the way on the other side of the classroom completely motionless. 

“I think something is wrong.” Emorie said. Her hands were shaking against her jumper.

Draco took a step forward. “Granger?” 

Emorie looked up. Red streaks were running down from her eyes. Blood from her ears twisted into her hair. Her teeth were becoming staind from the amount of claret abandoning her nose. She tried to take a step forward and then collapsed. 

Ginny was at her side immediately, cradling her limp head. Emorie started convulsing, spitting up more blood. 

“What do we do?” Ginny yelled. 

Draco thought for a moment as he hovered over her dying body. Her hands were spasming. 

“Give me your wand.” Draco demanded Ginny. 

Emorie’s eyes were rolling back into her head. 

She stared up at him, he could tell that she was torn. “Dammit witch give me your bloody wand or she is going to die!” Draco yelled. 

Luna ran up beside him. She pressed her own wand into his chest frantically. “Take mine.” 

Draco didn’t hesitate, he took Luna’s wand and he pointed it at Emorie’s chest. 

“Stupefy.” Draco said. 

Her entire body went lax. The blood still dripped from her face in a relaxed manner. 

Draco cast a reversal charm on himself hoping that it would cleanse his body from whatever it was she gave him. Luna knelt beside Ginny. She took Emorie’s hands. 

“Her pulse is slow.” Luna commented. 

“I don’t know if it worked. We need to take her to the hospital ward.” Draco said. 

Emorie started to stir faster than she should have been waking up. He didn’t know what that meant. The blood had stopped spilling from her eyes as they opened. She was still shaking, slightly convulsing as she took a calculated breath. 

Ginny stood trying to pull Emorie’s limp body with her. Draco stepped forward. 

“Give Luna her wand.” Ginny demanded when she saw he was still holding it. 

As much as he didn’t want to listen to anything she had to say, now was really not the time to argue. Ginny held Emorie up, but barely. Emorie’s head hung, her legs not offering any support. 

“Let me take her.” Draco said. Emorie coughed again, spitting more blood to the floor. 

“No!” Ginny said as she pulled Emorie away from his reach. She almost dropped her. 

Luna spoke before he could. “Maybe it would be best if you let him.” 

Ginny glared at Luna but didn’t protest. “If you hurt her-”

“I just saved her Weasel. I am not going to throw her off the astronomy tower.” 

Draco lifted her into his arms like a child. Her legs dangled over the side of his arm. Her eyes were closed and she was barely lucid. Her arms were limp. Her head rested against his chest when she wasn’t coughing more blood. 

If his father could see him now. Carrying a Mudblood willingly, getting saturated in her filthy blood. 

Though was it really willing when there wasn’t any other choice? Leave her to die and suffer at the hands of everyone who loved her. Or help and live to see another day. 

No that wasn’t a choice at all. 

They were halfway to the hospital wing, which was conveniently on the other side of the castle and up two flights of stairs. Emorie began to stir in his arms. 

Her eyes opened for the briefest of moments. 

“Let me go.” she said through fits of blood. 

“It’s okay, I am taking you to the hospital.” Draco tried to console.

Luna was walking closely beside him. 

“Please, put me down.” her voice was hollow, barely even audible. 

“Don’t talk. We are almost there.” 

Emorie’s eyes closed again. She reached out for Luna. It was difficult but Luna held her hand anyway. Ginny was leading the way making sure every student was pushed to the side.

There were murmurs all around them, he paid them no attention. With careful steps they finally made it to the medbay. Madame Pomfrey was attending to another student when they entered. Immediately the witch turned and looked august. 

It was definitely a sight to see. Emorie looked like a twisted painting covered in red, lying like a corpse in his arms. 

“Goodness, put her down here.” Pomfrey said as she looked Emorie over several times. “What happened?” 

“She tried to break the bond.” Ginny said. 

“She made a purification potion and I took it.” Draco added his voice slightly less addled than Ginny’s. 

Pomfrey nodded while casting a diagnostic charm. “Well it looks like whatever it was that happened is alright now. It seems that her own immune system was attacking itself. I am not sure what you did, but she should be alright with a little bit of time. I will be giving her a blood replenishing potion along with a hydration potion.” 

Everyone just sort of nodded. There wasn’t really anything to say. Pomfrey disappeared around the corner to retrieve the potions. Luna was beside Emorie, tentatively cleaning her up with her wand as best she could. 

Emorie opened her eyes after a moment. They were glazed over. Her body had stopped shaking completely. 

Emorie glanced at herself. “Why is it that I am always covered in blood?” 

Draco raised his eyebrows. She wasn’t wrong. 

“Are you alright? How do you feel?” Ginny asked. 

Emorie pinched her eyes together. “Dizzy. But I think I am alright.” Everyone studied her skeptically. “I take it the potion didn’t work.” 

Draco laughed. “No Granger, your magic potion was a complete and utter failure. You are lucky I was there to save you. Again.” 

Emorie rolled her eyes and then winced. Her hand pressed against her temple.

“Madame Pomfrey is getting you a blood replenishing potion. And apparently you are dehydrated.” Ginny said.

Pomfrey appeared back at her bedside in a matter of moments. “I don’t know what you were thinking Miss Granger, but this could have been a lot worse.” she handed Emorie the blood replenishing potion. “I would have thought you knew better than to mess with potions that you know so little about.” 

“It shouldn’t have done that.” Emorie said between gulps. “I did the research, there was no evidence that anything like that could have ever happened. I studied the effects for over a week.” 

“Well I hope you take this as a lesson to not dabble in any more reckless ventures.” 

“Definitely.” Emorie said. 

An obvious lie. 

“I would like to keep you overnight-” the Mediwitch began. 

“I would be much more comfortable in my own room.” Emorie pleaded. 

Draco wasn’t going to protest. He detested the idea of having to sleep in the hospital wing again. This was everything he was trying to avoid with helping her with the incision on her thigh. Yet here they were anyway. All efforts in vain. 

A sudden anger began to take hold. She should have known that this would happen. She was the one doing the research, for all she knew this really could have killed him. Was that her ultimate goal? Did anyone even care if she was plotting his death? 

All the shit about not touching her, not upsetting her. Making him feel bad for the things he did. No, he did not deserve the way she acted towards him. And now this, forcing him to take a potion that could have just as likely killed them both? 

He was seething in silence. Emorie had tried to kill him. He was sure of it. Why else coax him into taking a potion that she claimed to know everything about. And then have this happen. Was really anticipating that this happened to him and not her? 

Draco’s blood began to boil with utter frustration. He actually helped her, covering himself in her filthy Mudblood ick in the meantime. His father was right about them all. They were lesser, barely even worthy of their magic abilities. 

Draco had enough of trying to get into her good graces. He was done trying to get information from her. It was time that he was serious about getting out, with or without Emorie. Not after she just tried to see him dead. 

“I really don’t think it would be a good idea.” Pomfrey expressed. 

“I can stay with them tonight.” Luna said. “Encase something happens.” 

The witch thought for a moment. “Well, alright. But I want to see you in 1 week unless something happens sooner.” 

Emorie nodded.

“You will need to stay for about 10 minutes to allow the potions to work.” Madame Pomfrey said as she hurried back to the other patients in the ward. 

“Are you going to be alright? I am supposed to be at quidditch practise right now.” Ginny said. “I can skip it if you want.” 

“No, I am okay Ginny. Please don’t miss your practise because of me.” Emorie said. 

-

Ginny hurried out of the room. After 10ish minutes Luna helped Emorie to her feet. For only a moment her head spun. Her eyes were lightly glazed over. There was an ache through her mind like she had been Occluding for too long. 

It took a little while for Emorie to stand completely. Malfoy was impatiently hovering over her. Emorie was tired. She wanted to curl into the couch and sleep till she actually felt rested. Emorie attempted to walk. Luna held her arm steady. Malfoy rolled his eyes and started towards the door. 

“Draco, please give her a moment.” Luna said. 

“Fucking hell.” Malfoy said under his breath. 

They walked through the halls slowly. Every step a new rush of vertiginous came walloping through her head. Emorie slipped slightly away from Luna’s hold. 

“Draco, could you help me-” Luna asked as she lifted Emorie up a little more. 

“No.” His tone was as soft as the tip of a dagger. 

“It’s alright, I can walk. I just lost my balance a little.” Emorie consolled. 

She forced her weight to steady on her feet. Malfoy seemed unusually cold. She didn’t think that the potion had affected him in any way. But he still seemed frenetic. She tried to push the thoughts away and focus on each faltering step. 

When they entered the hall leading to their room after nearly 20 minutes, Emorie broke the silence. 

“Can you take me to the washroom?” Emorie was coated in two layers of blood.

Her skin crawled. She was cold. Her mind was still on fire in more ways than just her Occlumency. It was a pathetic notion thinking the water would somehow wash it all away. 

Luna nodded and continued helping her past the door to their room. When they were outside of the bathroom Luna let her go. Careful to make sure she was steady enough on her own. 

“I will get you some clothes.” Luna looked over to Malfoy who was just as saturated. “And you Draco.” 

“Thank you.” Emorie said. 

Malfoy didn’t say a thing. His jaw was tightly pinched together. Emorie studied him for a moment before he turned away. 

Emorie used the wall as an aid until she reached the small table on the other side of the room. 

“You can go first if you want.” Emorie said as she leaned on the table. 

The candles lit the room leaving shadows to dance across the walls. She could hear the subtle waves crashing against the sides of the pool. The rain drumming against the castle. Everything was calm. Except for Malfoy. 

He seemed to be seething. About what? Who knew. If she pressed he would explode and Emorie wasn’t sure she could handle that right now. Or maybe she didn’t care because she found herself speaking anyway. 

“What is wrong with you?” Emorie demanded. 

Malfoy turned, a look of rage plastered on his face. 

“What’s wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Malfoy snarled. “Fucking Mudblood bitch.”

Emorie took a calculated step back. He was fuming. A million things rattled through her head. She had almost died and he was yelling at her. Was he mad that he had to help her? Was he upset over being covered in her blood? 

“Are you really mad that my blood is on you? You can wash it off. It's not going to hurt you, Malfoy.” Emorie chose her words carefully. It was the only thing that made sense. 

He took the potion with little protest, he knew that it might not work. There wasn’t ever really a chance of him getting hurt. And he certainly wasn’t mad that she got hurt. 

Malfoy walked over to her at a brisk pace. He looked surprised. Outraged, but surprised. Emorie was flush with the wall. He was towering over her. Too close. 

What the hell did he have to be mad about? Her own anger was outweighing the fear constantly trapped inside her. 

“No, I don’t like your filthy blood all over me. But you could have gotten me killed. Who the fuck makes a potion they know nothing about?”

“You bloody idiot. It couldn’t have hurt you! The worst it could have been is if you choked on it.” 

So that was why he was upset. Crying over something that didn’t even happen. Bloody dramatic wanker. 

Emorie pushed against his chest lightly making him move back. After one step Malfoy slammed her back into the wall. An uncomfortable weight filled her stomach. The fear was forcing the diminished anger aside quickly. His hand was settled harshly against her collarbone, keeping her in place. Her mind convincing her that he would break it. 

“Let go of me.” Emorie said calmly. She compelled her hands to remain still, her body upright. 

“You could have killed me!” Malfoy forced her deeper into the wall. 

Emorie was starting to panic. Her breathing increased rapidly. Her heart pounding through her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment. If only she could cram her emotions into one of the rooms. But every time she tried three more doors would open, filling her with anxiety. 

He wasn’t going to break her collarbone. No, he wouldn’t do that. But she was already convinced that the familiar feeling of having her bone snap was just over the next few words. 

His hands on her skin. Breathing on her neck. Holding her still. Trapping her. 

“You weren’t-” Emorie choked out. “It wouldn’t have-” her mind was spinning in circles, dancing around the words that she needed. “Please-” 

She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t going to let herself be controlled by her emotions. The things that happened to her were not denfining her. 

Emorie felt the water drip down her reddened cheek. 

She was walking through the flames of the burning rooms that she refused to enter willingly. 

“Please, don’t hurt me.” her voice was barely even a whisper. 

Luna walked into the room. She dropped the clothes in her hand and rushed over to Emorie’s side. 

“Draco. Let go of her.” Luna said sternly. 

Emorie’s eyes were closed but she could feel Malfoy tense. 

“Draco, can’t you see what you are doing to her?” Luna continued. Her voice was soft but filled with a threatening glare. 

Malfoy slowly retracted her hand. Emorie sunk into Luna’s arms. She would have let herself cry, but it didn’t seem as though she had a say in the matter. Malfoy walked over to the pool and started to undress. Emorie listened to the sound of the water as he submerged himself. 

Luna held her for a while. It was a different feeling. Her touch was not constricting or forced. There wasn’t a suffocating tinge to it. It was just warm. It brought Emorie solace. She could have fallen asleep. Luna was stroking her arm as Malfoy got out from the water nearly 10 minutes later. 

He crossed the room with a towel around his waist to get the clothes Luna had dropped. He brought Emorie’s back to the table. She didn’t meet his eyes but somehow she knew that he wasn’t looking at her anyway. 

The same way he wouldn’t interact with her gaze when he choked her. She didn’t care if he felt bad. Even if he did, it seemed that he would do something just as bad in the days to come. Even Luna couldn’t guard her from the impending doom that she felt burrowing in her loins. 

Luna helped Emorie to the water. Hesitantly she removed her jumper. Luna didn’t move. She contemplated asking her to leave, or to look away. But she didn’t want to be alone with Malfoy. Emorie pulled the shirt from her body. It clung to her skin with the remains of her own blood. She discarded it onto the floor. 

It took her a while to look at Luna. Malfoy was the only other person to see her scars. She didn’t like the idea of the list growing. But Luna didn’t so much as flinch. She just smiled and helped with the button on Emorie’s trousers because her hands were shaking too much. 

Luna helped her into the water. It wasn’t really necessary, but Emorie wasn’t going to protest. It had been so long since someone had taken care of her. Normally she would refuse, but she couldn’t bring herself to. 

Emorie scrubbed the blood off her until her skin was red. Luna sat and talked with her without expecting Emorie to respond. She was distracting her. Her voice was like listening to a song bird. It brought a semblance of peace to the chaos in her mind. Malfoy was sitting near her other side facing away. 

His presence was infiltrating the solace that Luna brought. If only she could ask him to leave. She didn’t understand his outrage. The furry he simulated at the slight notion that she was trying to kill him. If she really wanted him dead there were a lot easier ways she could have gone about it. 

Was it possible that he was mad because he felt like she betrayed him? But that would imply that he cared about her. No, that was unreasonable. Malfoy didn’t care. She was not going to do what she always did and try to explain away the things people did when they were really just hurting her. 

He was a Death Eater. He believed that she was lesser than him simply because of her blood. He hurt people. He hurt her. More than once. Draco Malfoy was not a good person and trying to find an explanation to make him one was not something Emorie would take part in. 

Luna helped her from the water. She stood easily. The potion had time to condemn her body. She was stiff and tired but able to walk on her own. Emorie dressed quickly. Malfoy didn’t move until she was ready to leave. He stood and followed behind. 

Emorie would have loved to know what he was thinking. To understand why he did the things that he did. 

No, she didn’t care. There were a million things that better deserved her attention. Draco Malfoy was so far down the list he was at risk of not being on it at all. 

Emorie fell asleep with her head resting on Luna’s lap like she did most nights. Only this time it was barely after 7 o’clock. She was too exhausted to try and keep her eyes open for long. 

-

“I guess you hate me now too.” Draco said as he returned from the kitchen. He handed her a cup of tea that wasn’t nearly as good as Emorie’s, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Not everyone is out to get you Draco. She wasn’t trying to hurt you.” Luna said as she sipped from the glass. 

Even when he thought her tone should be cold and hostile, it never was. Every word like butterfly floating through the air. 

“You don’t know that.” Draco argued. 

“I do. She has always seen the absolute best in people. Even when they hurt her repeatedly. So no matter what you did to her, she would never try and hurt you. That isn’t who she is.” 

“She’s hit me you know, on several occasions.” 

Luna smiled. “I never said she didn’t have a temper. But attempt murder is not exactly her thing.” 

Draco glanced down at Emorie. She looked almost peaceful as Luna pulled back the curls that infiltrated her face. 

“Did she tell you what happened to her?” Draco asked. The tea was somehow bitter against his tongue even though he made it just like Emorie had. 

“She didn’t need to.” Luna said. “But she’ll tell me when she is ready. And I will listen.” 

They talked the rest of the night until Luna was about ready to fall asleep. Draco made a bed for her on the floor beside Emorie with the blankets and pillows from their room. And then he did the same for himself. 

What was wrong with him? He passed all logical answers and settled on the absolute worst. Emorie didn’t try to kill him. Which means again, he hurt her for no reason. Was he so absolutely fucked up that he couldn’t even think lucidly?

Draco watched Emorie until he couldn’t bear to keep his eyes open any longer. 

Draco fell asleep to the playlist of nightmares that were never far from his mind. Emorie’s screams seemed to always be at the top and then Dumbledore’s words.


	14. Not Even a Little

Part 13 - 

Emorie woke in the middle of the night. Her heart was beating frantically. She was on the couch again. Emorie missed the glow of the moonlight trailing in over her exasperated skin. Luna was laying on the floor beside her. Her hair covered most of her face. She looked almost regal. 

Malfoy was next to her with great distance. Emorie tried to sleep. When all efforts failed she Occluded till her head was ready to explode. She was able to sort through more of the wreckage, closing the doors and locking them as she went. 

The halls in her mind were filled with smoke. When she opened her eyes Luna was staring back at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes wide and filled with softness. Luna tilted her head. 

“Draco’s sorry.” Luna said in a hushed whisper. 

Emorie shook her head. “I don’t forgive him.” 

“I know. You shouldn’t, not yet anyway.” Luna smiled again. 

Emorie didn’t realize how much she missed being around someone that didn’t despise her. “Can I show you something?” 

Luna nodded her head. Emorie turned a bit more to face her. They sat on the floor beside Malfoy without so much as a noise. They faced each other. 

“Put out your hands.” Emorie said. 

Luna hovered her hands, palms up, over her lap and waited. Her eyes were filled with curiosity. Emorie put her hands out to where they were just above Luna’s. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to clear. Pictured her wand safely in her hands. Pushed the magic through her body until it rested on the tips of her fingers. 

With a slow breath she opened her eyes. 

“Calorum” Emorie whispered. 

A sudden rush of warm air filtered around them. 

Luna smiled wide. “Incredible.” her eyes were darting around the room. As if she could see something within the warmth. “You can do wandless magic?” 

“Barely. There are only a few things I can do and I have been too afraid of letting on that I can in front of Malfoy.” 

Both their eyes shifted to Malfoy still entranced by sleep. 

“Yes, I suppose it would be surprising if you accidentally blew something up in a failed attempt.” Luna laughed. 

There was a pause. A shift in the mood cementing around them. 

Emorie’s smile brushed away. “Do you think they are alright?”

Emorie knew Luna would understand who she meant. It was difficult not knowing where her sister was. Or if they were even okay. It was like waiting for the news of impending doom. Emorie tried to not visit those rooms. 

“With Hermione taking care of them, it isn’t possible for anything to go wrong. I am positive they are alright. Maybe a few Nargle infestations but I told Harry how to get rid of them.” 

Emorie laughed. Maybe for the first time in a month that it wasn’t forced or expected. 

Luna left after breakfast. Emorie spent most of the day reading, convincing Ginny she was alright and ignoring Malfoy. He would bring her things occasionally. Another blanket, tea, books he thought might be useful. Even though she had already read them all. 

She really wished he would stop making her tea. It tasted bitter, or way too sweet. The next day she would be going back to class. Already so far behind she contemplated putting in the effort at all. There was a constant voice in the back of her head that would say it was useless. Energy spent on studies that wouldn’t ever matter. Not if Harry failed. 

Emorie pushed the thought so far back into her head that she barely remembered thinking it at all. Harry was not going to fail. Emorie did not think that. She would resume her studies because when the war was over she would need them. 

Emorie woke in the middle of the night again. This time she was glad to find the moon casting shadows across her face. The rain melted against the window. Her body was stiff from laying in an awkward potion to fit in the window seat. 

Emorie Occluded until the sun came up. By the time it was 7 o’clock Malfoy was still asleep, sprawled out over the entire bed. His arm handing over the edge, hair a complete mess from rustling against the blankets all night. She never knew someone to sleep so rigidly. 

It took her about 10 minutes to get up the nerve to wake him. She didn’t want to be late for her first 2nd class attempt. Gradually she got up from the window and walked over to his bedside. He was mumbling something under his breath. The sheets clung to him. His hair dripped with sweat. 

Emorie still drew comfort knowing that she wasn’t the only one who was suffering. Malfoy was clearly haunted by something in his past. Emorie reached down to touch his arm. 

The moment her fingers touched the edge of his shirt he sprung forward. Emorie took several steps back in alarment. 

“Fuck Granger, are we really back to this?” he scowled up at her. 

“You promised you would go with me.” Emorie forced her tone to be stronger than she felt. 

“I know what I said.” 

Emorie went to the wardrobe to pull her school clothes from the hangers. Malfoy ran his fingers through his overly blonde hair and pushed the sheets away. 

They bathed, dressed and ate. Well if you can call picking through a plate of food eating. Emorie had lost more weight that she hoped was only noticeable to her. When Malfoy wasn’t looking she attempted to adjust the hem of her skirt without her wand. 

He was turned away messing with his hair. In the dim candle light of the bathroom Emorie hovered her hands over the rim of her attire and whispered the incantation. 

They shrunk to her body just enough that they wouldn't fall down when she wasn’t carefully holding them. Before she could mess with the white button up shirt, Malfoy had turned to face her. 

He studied her for a moment before heading for the door. There was an uncomfortable silence between them now. Words that probably should have been said but were tucked haphazardly out of reach. 

However, their actions were becoming synced. He moved, she moved. She went to do something, he followed. It was easier than arguing over every small action. Though Emorie was just waiting until Malfoy started another fight because he was bored. Or grew mad over something that Emorie would never view as an issue. 

Eventually chaos would take hold of them again. For now though, everything was calm. Tense, but calm. 

They went back to the room before heading to class. Emorie grabbed her things. Malfoy refused to take part in any of it. He said he would go and sit with her through the ‘useless lectures taught by uneducated idiots’ but he was not going to participate. 

Emorie didn’t care either way as long as he went. 

During lunch she forced herself to stay around other people. Nothing would ever get better if she was held up in their room. She needed to stay occupied. Emorie dragged Malfoy to the library after spending all of 10 minutes in the Great Hall. 

Emorie wandered around the shelves pulling several titles that would most likely not reference anything regarding a curse so complex. She pulled them anyway. When her arms were full she started handing them to Malfoy.

He huffed and spewed a few complaints but took them in the end. She was tempted to get another book on wandless magic but figured it would be too risky with him standing so close beside her.

He was standing abnormally close. 

She would think about that latter, or not because she wasn’t supposed to be focusing any of her time on trying to figure him out. As Ron would say, he isn’t worth it. 

Luna could always bring her another book regarding the subject. She couldn’t even explain the feeling having her magic back gave her. It had been so long, she felt powerful. Even though the most she could do was levitate a pillow and sinch her clothes, it was there. And she could feel it everywhere she went. 

Emorie followed Malfoy up the many flights of stairs until they stood in front of the door to their room. Emorie awkwardly turned the handle with a stack of books threatening to abandon her arms. 

When inside she set them down. The pile that she had left had been taken by the house elves leaving enough space on the shelves for the new ones. 

“You better keep these ones organized or I’m not going to the library with you anymore.” 

“That’s fine, Luna will go for me.” Emorie mocked as she pushed some of the parchment on the table so it collided with the floor. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes before he went over to the bookcase and started lining the books in his arms on it. It took Emorie a moment to realize that he was putting them in alphabetical order. She raised her eyebrows. 

Emorie scooped up the books she dropped when first walking in and went over to where he stood. 

She extended the books to him. “I wouldn’t want to mess up your vigorous process.” the smile never leaving her face as she saw the annoyance on his. 

Malfoy took them nonetheless. “It’s not my fault I choose to not live like a mongrel.” 

Emorie didn’t respond. She didn’t pick up the papers on the floor either though. She liked the disorganized chaos, it made the room feel less like a temporary living space. This was for all tense and purposes supposed to be her home. 

Several days went by without incident. Still Emorie wasn’t talking to him. Though he made plenty of attempts to get under her skin. The only way she was able to keep from yelling across the room was seeing the utter frustration on Malfoy’s face when she didn’t respond. 

It was Thursday. And because of the terms of their original agreement, Emorie found herself heading to the Slytherin common room after dinner. She spent the entire day forcing the anxiety to subside. Malfoy promised that he wouldn’t let anyone lay so much as a hand on her. After calling her a few profound things of course. 

During the night, Emorie had spent more time Occluding than she had ever before. Malfoy had woken up to find her completely still with concentration. She had been sitting on the floor focusing solely on the sound of the rain as she rearranged the rooms within her head. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Malfoy asked. 

She stared up at him. He had been resting his weight on one arm in order to sit up slightly. His hair was in deseray. Only ever a mess when he was sleeping. 

Emorie closed her eyes again. “Go back to bed.” 

“Tell me what you are doing and I might.” his voice was groggy from the lack of sleep. 

It had only been slightly after 3 in the morning. “Occluding. Now shut up so I can concentrate.” 

“Why are you doing it in the middle of the night?” 

Of course he hadn’t known that it was practically part of her routine. Every night she would wake and Occlude till the sun rose or her head burned beyond anything she could stand. 

Emorie rolled her eyes and glared over at him. The curtain was pulled just enough that the moon danced through the rain and fluttered across his white hair. Shadows were masquerading his face as he stared back at her. 

“Does it matter?” Emorie said harshly. Her concentration had completely broken. She would have to restart on the entire room in order to get the door to close behind her. 

“Why can’t you ever just answer my question?” Malfoy persisted. 

“I can’t sleep so I Occlude.” She wasn’t going to tell him how much of her head was really in ruins. 

Eventually, after staring at her for far longer than she would have liked, he rolled back over and fell asleep. 

They walked into the Slytherin common room and were greeted by a room full of students that had nothing better to do than gawk as Emorie followed Malfoy in. 

“Look who decided to show up!” Blaize called from the other side of the room. 

“Pansy I believe you owe me 5 galleons.” Theo said. 

-

Draco made his way over into the sitting area where a bottle of Fire whiskey was being passed around. 

“The fuck were you betting on?” Draco asked, fairly amused. 

“Pansy didn’t think you would show with the Mudblood again.” Blaize said as he took the bottle back from Theo. 

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the couch. Pansy on the floor resting against Blaize’s leg. His arm protectively around her shoulders. Theo was sitting on one of the chairs. Draco sat on the other small couch. Emorie tentatively moved to be beside him. 

As much as he loathed the idea of babysitting her all night. He wasn’t actually going to let anyone do anything to her. He hadn’t even noticed the last time, or really saw what actually happened. But according to Luna it wasn’t alright. 

Though he never agreed to monitor anything his peers said. And the more uncomfortable she was the better. Especially after she had spent the week deliberately ignoring him. 

“Must be nice to be shaked up all the time, teachers not able to tell you no when you just want to fuck.” Pansy laughed. 

Draco debated between keeping his cleanliness about him or saying nothing because of the sheer look on Emorie’s face. 

“It passes the time.” Draco mused. 

Emorie shot him a deathly glance. 

“I am only kidding, I wouldn’t be caught dead fucking Mudblood filth.” Draco corrected. 

Emorie stood and circled behind where he sat. Draco smiled to himself. But Crabbe was laughing a little too hard. Emorie would look up every now and then at Crabbe like she was tracking his movement. 

Luna didn’t say who it had been that touched her, and Draco was far too drunk to remember. But seeing the way she was looking at him then, it was quite obvious. 

Emorie rested her arms on the back of the chair so that Draco could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. 

Draco watched how much he drank. Mainly he listened, it was an odd feeling being back with the people he at one point considered friends. As the night went on Draco couldn't help but give in they all were slowly falling into a drunken stupor. All but Emorie anyway. 

Draco was still plenty lucid. It was almost 8 o’clock. They would all likely be taking sobriety potions in the morning. 

“How about a game.” Goyle suggested after they threw the 3rd bottle of whiskey aside. 

“Granger you’re playing too. Sit.” Pansy threatened. 

“I’m good.” Emorie said from behind Draco. 

She had been half standing there the entire time. Head rested on her arms as she leaned against the couch. 

“She's not going to take no for an answer so you might as well join.” Theo commented as he opened the next bottle. 

“What are we playing?” Blaize chimed as he grabbed the whiskey from Theo bit gulp. 

“Fuck.” Theo yelled as it spilled over him. “You bloody wanker!” 

Pansy rolled over Blaize laughing. Theo pulled out his wand to dry himself off. Draco stared for a moment. He hadn’t even thought about it. If he wanted to gain access to a wand he could just take one of theirs.

But then there was Emorie. It would have been near impossible to hide the fact that he disarmed a drunken idiot and not have her see. He pushed the idea back. He would contemplate it later. 

“How about truth or dare?” Pansy suggested over another swig from the bottle. 

“What are we five?” Crabbe mocked. 

“No, like we used. You know before Draco went and got himself a tattoo.” Pansy added. 

“Pans I don’t have my wand and neither does Granger.” Draco said. 

“Then I guess you can’t lie.” Pansy added. 

“I don’t understand.” Emorie said. She had hesitantly sat back down next to Draco. 

“It’s pretty simple.” Blaize said through semi slurred words. “If you pick truth and you lie, you get hexed. If you pick dare and you don’t do it you drink.” 

“How do you know when someone is lying?” Emorie asked. 

Theo spoke. “Call it intuition.” 

“But what if you are wrong?” Emorie persisted. 

“Scared Mudblood?” Crabbe asked. 

Draco had the urge to punch him, but he shifted in his seat instead. 

“Call it intuition.” Theo chimed in. 

Emorie looked over at Draco. “You’ll be fine, just don’t pick truth if you are worried about it.” 

“I would prefer to leave.” Emorie said. 

“No, I am rather enjoying myself. Plus I kept my promise. Not one has laid a finger on you.” Draco said low enough that no one else could hear. 

“Yet.” he could see the tension on Emorie’s face. He looked away. 

She deserved this. 

“Great, I’ll start.” Pansy said as she sloshed the bottle around in her hand. “Theo. Truth or Dare?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. Last time Theo played he wasn’t able to get out of bed for a week from being hexed 7 times in a row. 

“I’ll start off easy, let's go with dare.” Theo said. 

It really didn’t matter when it came to picking truth, most of time you were hexed anyway. 

“Hmm.” Pansy leaned over Blaise as he whispered in her ear. They both laughed. “I Dare you to tell Draco about that one time in the dorms that you-” 

“Bloody fucking hell.” Theo said. “We were never going to talk about that.” 

“So are you going to drink?” Goyle said through his gut wrenching laughter. 

“Fuck no, tell me what you did.” Draco demanded. 

Theo sat up a little straighter. “Well you see,” he paused. “I mean, I am not really sure how to tell you this. Do you remember that one Slytherin girl who was a few years older back in our 4th year?” 

“Yeah wasn’t her name like Jessica or Sara? Something like that.” Draco said leaning a little bit more forward. 

“Rebecca, and well we sort of did it, on your bed.” Theo finally spit out. 

“Wait that's it?” Draco asked. For all the things for him not to want to tell him, that was pretty mundane. 

“Theo, you can’t leave out the best part.” Pansy edged on. 

Theo’s face was bright red. “One might say that there was a bit of rope involved and the bed may have broken.” 

“Wait a second. So you’re telling me that when I asked why my headboard was splintered in multiple places. And the sheets-” Draco thought he might be sick. “I slept in that fucking bed after!” 

Theo took a long drink of the whisky. Emorie was fighting the urge to laugh. 

“Why didn’t you use your own damn bed. It is literally next to mine!” 

“Well you see that was where the problem lies. By the time she had me, well you know, occupied. I hadn’t even realized it was your bed. And then it was just not worth undoing all the ro-” 

“Okay yeah I have heard enough.” Draco waved his hand in front of him to get Theo to stop talking. 

Pansy was hysterical on the floor. “I can’t even tell you how long I have been waiting to see the look on your face.” 

After a moment Theo spoke again. “Blaise your turn.” 

“Dare.” Blaise said as he untangled his arm from around Pansy. 

“Why don’t you share that one fantasy you told me about during 5th year, you know the one about the library and bending Gra-” Theo started. 

Blaise shot his hand up to silence him. “I’ll drink.” 

Draco looked over at Emorie. She looked beyond uncomfortable. 

“But for the record, it wasn’t about you Emorie.” Blaise said as he downed more than a shot of Fire whiskey.

Pansy looked irritated. Crabbe and Goyle threw in their commentary as well. 

“Well, Draco. Truth or Dare?” Blaise asked. 

“Truth.” Draco repositioned himself because he was likely about to be hexed. 

“Ahh, lets see, gotta make this good. And don’t forget, you don’t have your wand to block me if you are lying.” Blaise took his time, reveling in the silence. “I’ll make it simple for you, yes or no. Would you fuck Emorie right here and now given the chance?” 

Draco looked over at her. She met his gaze with anticipation. The answer was simple. He looked back over at Blaise. “No.” 

The sharp ripple of a stinging hex snapped through his body. He cried out slightly as he sunk into the couch. 

“Bloody fucking liar!” Blaise exclaimed. 

Emorie had stood up as soon as the curse hit him. She took a few tentative steps back. 

-

Emorie watched as Malfoy straightened himself back up. 

“I wasn’t lying!” Malfoy bellowed. 

“Yeah and I didn’t fuck half the quiddich team as long as we are being honest.” Theo said. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. The game continued for a while until everyone was either too wasted to put together a complete sentence or had fallen asleep like Theo. She looked over to see Malfoy asleep with his head resting on his arm. 

Well this was turning into a perfectly wonderful evening. 

Pansy stood with Blaise by her side. Before she disappeared down the hall, Pansy looked back at Emorie. 

“Just so you know, I wouldn’t get too comfortable with him.” Pansy motioned to Malfoy. “He is a lot of things, but compassionate is not one. He will hurt you more than you could ever imagine. I still have several scars to prove that.” 

Was it a warning? A threat? Before Emorie could ask she had vanished behind the dormitory doors. 

Emorie stood and reached out to shake Malfoy. It took a moment but he finally opened his eyes. He was drunk. Emorie had barely had anything to drink. It wasn’t hard to tip the bottle and not swallow a thing. Bloody idiots. 

If only she had thought to bring a sobriety potion with her. “Malfoy, get up.” 

Nothing. 

“I am not bloody sleeping here, get your drunk arse up and let's go!” Emorie spoke sternly. 

Still nothing. 

Emorie took the pillow from under his arm and hit him with it. 

“I don’t think he wants to go anywhere.” Crabbe was standing directly behind her. She could feel his hot breath beating down against her neck. “And last time I checked, you still owed me something.” 

Emorie turned around. Her heart was pounding. Malfoy was right beside her. She was fine. There were other people in the room. There were other people in the room. She was not fine. She could almost see them staring at her as Crabbe reached out and took her arm. 

He pulled her into him. She was walking through the fires in her mind. Her skin burned with every step. Images pushing their way to the front of her head. Their eyes watching as it happened. His touch over every inch of her body. 

Emorie’s attention snapped back into focus when Crabbe had fallen to the floor nearly pulling Emorie with him. Malfoy stood next to her, holding her arm so she didn’t fall. He had punched Crabbe. 

Crabbe was rolling around on the floor spewing various curses into the air. Holding his face as the blood dripped from his nose. 

“Let’s go.” Malfoy said as he pulled her arm along. 

“You lied.” Emorie said as they stepped out of the common room. 

She had barely caught her breath. It took every bit of concentration she had to step out of the fire. The smoke still seemed to linger in her lungs making her voice course. 

“You said you wouldn’t let that happen.” Emorie choked out. 

“I stopped it.” he pleaded. 

“It shouldn’t have happened!” Emorie yelled. Her lungs burned. 

Malfoy went to say something but before he could he was sick all over himself. 

Emorie stared at him blankly. “Are you serious? You shouldn’t have gotten so bloody wasted.”

Emorie pushed him forward. He stumbled up the flights of stairs and nearly fell off the edge when the staircase moved. 

“Will you be careful.” Emorie said with irritation. 

He glared at her. He smelled horrible, a mix of vomit and alcohol. His clothes were ruined and he could barely make it all the way up the stairs. When she reluctantly tried to help he pulled away.

When they were a few minutes away from the room Malfoy sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Emorie asked in a vexed whisper. 

Emorie just hoped that a teacher or one of the ghosts didn’t show up. If they saw them like this, Emorie didn’t even know what would happen. She knelt beside him. 

“Malfoy, you need to get up.” 

He shook his head in protest like a child. “It’s too far.” 

Emorie’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “Get up now.” 

“Relax Granger.” 

Emorie pulled at his arm until he stood. He stumbled all the way to their hall. 

“Oh no Malfoy, you need a bath.” 

His head lolled against his shoulders in annoyance. He followed her anyway. 

The candles lit as soon as Emorie was through the door. As much as she was exhausted and craved nothing more than to fall asleep to the sound of the rain, he was covered in filth. 

Emorie stood waiting for him to do something. But he just stood and stared at her. 

“What?” Emorie asked when she stepped out of his view but found that his eyes were following her. 

Malfoy just shrugged. “Okay then take your damn clothes off and get in the water. I want to go to bed.” 

He kept staring at her, and then next to her. After a moment he started to stumble back. “You have got to be bloody joking.” 

Emorie stepped forward and took his hand pulling him towards the water. It was weird touching him and not having him initiate it. Emorie stopped and steadied him when he was standing at the edge of the pool. 

She stared at him for a moment. “I am not going to take your clothes off Malfoy.” 

He went to pull her shit off but was failing miserably. She could not believe this was happening. She took a deep breath pushing all other thoughts aside. He wasn’t going to hurt her. If he tried to she had some of her magic. How diminished it was, she was not going to think about. 

Malfoy was not going to hurt her. 

Emorie pulled the black shirt covered in sick off his body. She ignored the scars twisting his lean but muscular frame. 

It took her a lot of time before she attempted to undo the button on his trousers. Malfoy was barely even paying attention, staring blankly out of the windows. With another deep breath Emorie finished undressing him. She averted her eyes and all but pushed him into the water.

She sat beside him facing away like they always did. 

“Why did you get so bloody drunk Malfoy?” Emorie asked, not expecting any answer. 

The water sloshed around his body. “It makes it easier.” she heard him say. 

Emorie turned around to face him, he was already staring back at her. There was a strong pain flooding his eyes that she had never seen before. 

“How did you get the scars on your back?” Emorie regretted asking the second she did. 

She all but demanded he never ask about hers and there she was. Prying his incoherent self for deeply personal information. She turned away hoping that he wouldn’t answer. 

“It isn’t all rainbows and sunshines being a failure of Death Eater, Granger.” he mumbled. 

Emorie had never realized just how broken he was. After a while of sitting in silence Emorie looked back over. 

His head was resting on the edge of the pool, eyes closed. His hair dripped back into the water. 

Emorie found herself pushing the hair away from his eyes before she even knew what she was doing. He just looked so calm. Emorie had never seen him sleep and look so peaceful. She retracted her hand and stood. 

It felt wrong to wake him. But she couldn’t exactly just leave him in the water all night. 

“Malfoy, you need to get out.” 

Emorie tried to pull his lifeless body out of the water. “I can’t lift you on my own, you have to help me.” She didn’t know whether his eyes were open or not, but carefully he stepped from the water. 

Not even for a moment did her eyes run lower than his stomach. She did not want to think of him naked. The panic was already sitting at the edge of her mind waiting to set in. Emorie glanced around realizing that he didn’t have anything to put on. 

She grabbed one of the towels from the shelf and handed it to him. “You’re going to have to get dressed in our room.” 

Mindlessly he nodded. Malfoy wrapped the towel around his waist and haphazardly followed her back to their dorm. 

Malfoy dripped water the entire way. Emorie closed the door once they were inside. Her body yearned for sleep. One without the nightmares. But that might have been too much to ask.

Malfoy stumbled into a pair of boxer shorts and fell into bed. Emorie through the blankets over him and turned back towards the wardrobe to change. He caught her hand before she had time to pull away. 

An uncomfortable urge spasmed through her arm sinking low in her stomach. She pulled out of his grasp but continued to stare at him. 

“I’m sorry.” he said, barely even audible. 

“For what?” 

“Everything.” 

The likelihood of him remembering any of this in the morning was slim to say the least. Emorie didn’t even know if he meant it or if it were the ramblings of a drunken teenager. 

Emorie tried not to think about it. She was not going to rationalize his behavior, no matter how badly she wanted to. He had hurt her and that was all that mattered. He didn’t care about her, he made that abundantly clear. 

As she put on her night clothes the thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone. 

Emorie fell asleep to the sound of the rain.


	15. The Birthday

*I usually don't like trigger warnings on this kind of stuff because you should know what you are getting into. However, I feel obligated to include one for this chapter. So you have have been warned.*

Part 14 - The Birthday

Emorie succumbed to her nightly routine. It was just after 4 in the morning. She Occluded for nearly an hour, right around the time when she practically passed out. Her head was gyrating. Emorie wasn’t sure why it had become so difficult to focus inside her mind. Well, really she knew the answer but couldn’t bring herself to admit it. 

Emorie found herself falling back to sleep. The sun rose, casting a gleam of crystals across her face. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the incoming light. She stumbled out of the window seat and hastily threw on her school clothes before acknowledging that Malfoy was still in the room. 

Every now and then she found herself pretending that he wasn’t there at all. It never lasted long. Eventually his blonde hair would come into focus and like a flea he was ever so persistent. And today he would be a hungover flea. 

It wasn’t like Emorie had access to any of her old potions. And brewing a new one this early in the morning would most likely give her a headache from the intense smell. No, he would just have to suffer through it. 

Emorie rounded the side of the bed until she was standing over him. He was laying on his stomach, positioned diagonally so he took up the entire mattress. His head tilted to the side, resting only on the sheets. The pillow seemed to have been pushed to the floor. 

Emorie nearly tripped over it. “Fuck!” she yelled as she caught herself on the wall. 

Malfoy barely opened his eyes. “Fuck off,” he mumbled. 

Emorie straightened herself back up. “I didn’t pour the whiskey down your throat so don’t yell at me. Now get up before you make me late.” 

With a long sigh Malfoy sat up. He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders to block out the cold breeze. 

Malfoy’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Why am I half naked?” he asked as he peered down at his exposed torso. 

Emorie stared at him for a moment. “You don’t remember anything from last night, do you?” 

“I remember I punched Crabbe. Although I don’t really know why.” Malfoy looked her over. “I don’t know what you think you are doing, but I am not getting out of this bloody bed.” 

Emorie rolled her eyes. “We had a deal, Malfoy. Now get up.” 

Malfoy grabbed her wrist as she went to leave. “I said no.” 

“Let go of my fucking hand.” Emorie spat as she tried to pull away. 

Malfoy threw her arm to the side and rolled over, pulling the sheets up his chest. He closed his eyes. 

Emorie walked over to the other side of the bed. For a moment she stared at him. He looked sickly. 

“Malfoy,” Emorie played with her words for a moment. If he didn’t want to go there wasn’t much she could do. “What do you want?” 

Malfoy opened one eye, the other pressed firmly against the pillow. The room was still somewhat dim due to the drawn curtain. 

“I don’t want to miss school anymore, and I went to the common room with you last night.” she felt like she was arguing with a demented child. 

“I want to sleep.” He said flatly. 

“Please.” 

Malfoy looked up at her. He rolled his eyes, which clearly made his head ache. He sat up as he winced. 

“Fine.” he finally said.

They walked slowly to their first class. Malfoy kept his eyes low, closing them when the light billowed through the open windows. 

“What is wrong with him?” Ginny asked while Malfoy slept through their first class. 

His head was resting against his arm on the table. The room was filled with noise but he didn’t seem to care. 

“We went to the Slytherin common room last night.” Emorie glanced over at him. “And he drank a little much.” 

“Merlin’s beard. You should have told me. I could have gone with you.” Ginny said. 

“It’s alright.”

“Well then on to a more up beat topic. I have your birthday completely planned.” Ginny said. 

“No, I already told you I didn’t want to do anything.” Emorie pleaded.

“Nonsense. I wasn’t supposed to get you this birthday. But seeing as I do, we are making the most of it. Just like old times.” 

“You can’t possibly mean-” Emorie looked at her with wide eyes. “With Malfoy?” 

“It will be fine.” 

“He won’t go.” Emorie said sullenly. “It’s hard enough to get him to come to class.” 

“Just have Luna talk to him.” 

“Why would she make a difference?” Emorie asked. 

“Well according to her they are quite good friends now.” 

Emorie raised her eyebrows. But ultimately just laughed. It was definitely within Luna to befriend the demons living in the castle. 

“Everything is already planned, so he doesn’t have a choice.” Ginny assured. 

“I guess it’s good that my birthday fell on a saturday then.” 

Ginny looked over at Malfoy who was completely passed out. “I don’t think the day of the week means much to him.” 

Emorie shook her head. “So tomorrow night?” 

Ginny nodded. “And I know what you are thinking. You can’t use Malfoy as a reason not to show up.” 

Emorie dismissed all plans that she was thinking up in order to escape the endeavour. “Fine.” 

-

Draco was happy when the school day had ended and he could sink back into his chair and sleep. He had never actually had a hangover before. It felt uncomfortably Muggle. When he would drink he would take a sobriety potion in the morning. 

This however, was miserable. Every sound throughout the day like a needle curling through his head. Emorie was relentless. No matter what he wanted it was always up to her. And what was he supposed to do? Say no and then be pestered for hours on end? 

By the time Draco woke from his afternoon nap, Emorie was picking her way through the food tray. Draco reached over and grabbed one of the ham sandwiches. His stomach turned. It would have been better to not eat at all. But Emorie was looking at him like she was waiting for him to eat first. 

No matter how hard he tried, Emorie didn’t make any sense. He could only imagine what kind of labyrinth her mind must be. Draco ate part of the sandwich before throwing it back on the tray. His head was spinning like he had never taken a breath of fresh air. 

The room was beginning to feel uncomfortably small. 

“Let’s go outside.” Draco demanded. 

Emorie looked startled. It was already dark and the temperature was nearly freezing. 

“Are you mad?” Emorie said with wide eyes. “Is this revenge for me making you get up this morning?”

“Call it what you want. Let’s go.” 

Emorie had already changed out of her school clothes so she was only wearing a loose shirt and trousers. It was the first time that he had seen her arms bare in a while. The scars on her arm hadn't faded at all. The carving across her forearm was prominent. Each letter clearly visible from across the room. 

“Alright fine, let me get a jumper.”

Emorie pushed the knitted blanket off her legs and stretched. Her hair was wild. He watched as she tied it back. With the untamable curls pushed off her shoulders the bruising on her neck was visible. Draco quickly looked away. 

Emorie pulled on the jumper that was thrown on the edge of the couch and moved over to the door. “After you.” 

Draco led them through the halls, down the stairs and passed many portraits that had quite insulting comments to make towards him. Not that he minded any of it though. The main doors swung open and they were engulfed in cold air.

The hair on the back of Draco’s neck rose in protest. The ground crunched beneath their feet. Draco stayed close to Emorie, because for some reason it was always warmer next to her. They walked around for a while before Draco spoke. 

“Did I dream it or did Weaselette say that it was your birthday tomorrow?” Draco pushed his hands into the pockets of his jumper. 

“No, it is.” Emorie said sullenly. 

“And what, you don’t like your birthday or something?” 

“It’s hard to pretend to be happy when there is so much bad going on in the world right now.” Emorie said after a moment of staring mindlessly at the ground. 

The moon was the only thing lighting the sky. All the stars had abandoned the night. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about it because I don’t want to spend the night with your friends anyway.” 

Emorie smiled but Draco couldn’t figure out why. Perhaps she really didn’t want to either. 

“You’ll have to take that up with Luna.” 

They walked for a while until Emorie started to complain and they went back inside. Luna was waiting for them by the door. 

“Hello Emorie, Draco.” Luna said as she followed them into the room. 

“Oh yes, please do come in.” Draco said as he closed the door. 

“Thank you.” Luna replied as she sunk into the couch. Emorie sat beside her. 

“I was told to tell you that it is mandatory that the both of you attend Emorie’s party tomorrow.” Luna said as Draco sat down. 

“Wait. Ginny never said that it was a party.” Emorie said. 

“Well, I guess not technically. Most people decided not to attend. I think it had something to do with not wanting to be alone with a Death Eater.” Luna said. 

Draco raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh don’t worry, all the best people will still be there.” Luna assured. 

“I already told Granger that I am not going.” Draco insisted. 

“Why not?” Luna said. There was a sudden sadness about her. “Emorie wants to go, even if she won’t admit it.” 

Emorie rolled her eyes. 

“Spend an entire night with a room filled with nutters. Or spend a nice quiet night here. I don’t really see the problem with my choice.” Draco said. 

Luna seemed to drop the subject like it had already been resolved. She talked with Emorie for a few hours. Trying continuously to get Draco to engage, but he only paid attention to the text in his lap. 

Emorie had instructed him to read it to see if any of the magic listened seemed like something Bellatrix would use. Reluctantly he had told her that he would look through it. 

Emorie fell asleep with her head on Luna’s lap like she did most nights, right when he was finished with chapter 4. 

Luna sat silently for a while just looking between him and Emorie. Every now and then pushed the loose hair from Emorie’s face. 

“I don’t think you should keep her from going.” Luna said finally. 

“What if I don’t want to go?” Draco argued as he dragged his eyes from the ancient book. 

“It might help her. She needs to be around people.” Luna said. “She shouldn’t have to suffer any more than she already is.” 

Luna ran her hand over Emorie’s hair. 

Draco turned her words over in his head. He knew even though Emorie insisted she was alright, that she very much was not. How everyone else hadn’t come to that conclusion, was beyond him. Luna seemed to be the only one that paid enough attention. 

“I wasn’t actually going to refuse her from it.” Draco finally said. He glanced at Emorie. 

It didn’t seem fair to put her through more pain that he already had. Even if she was a Mudblood, there was only so much that one person could take. And she was on the verge of exploding. It was really only a matter of time and Draco for all he could control, did not want to be the one to push her over. 

He didn’t understand why. He should want her to suffer, he shouldn't feel bad for everything she had been through. If his father could see him then, he would be more ashamed than he already was. 

Luna smiled brightly. “I think if you tried a little harder, more people would like you.” 

Draco laughed. “I really don’t think my personality is the issue anymore Luna.” 

Luna nodded. “No I suppose you are right. 

Draco fell asleep in the chair after a while. When he woke it was half past 3am. Luna was gone. Emorie was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed. A cup beside her and her eyes closed. She looked completely calm. Serene almost. 

Draco watched her for a while. His body ached from sitting in such an awkward position. He couldn’t remember when exactly he fell asleep, or if Luna had left before. Eventually Emorie opened her eyes. 

Draco pretended to be asleep. It felt wrong to disturb her. His eyes followed her into the kitchen where she set the cup down. Her hands straddled the edge of the counter. With a deep breath she stood there leaning over of the sink. 

He couldn’t tell if she was crying or breathing heavily. After a moment she came back over to the couch. Emorie ran her fingers through her hair, it looked so soft. She pulled the blanket over her lap. 

Eventually the sun rolled around. When Draco opened his eyes again Emorie was still awake. Draco sat up straighter in the chair. 

After lunch they went to the hospital wing on Madam Pomfrey’s orders. For a few minutes she looked Emorie over. Draco stood with his arms crossed next to her. He was really getting tired of ending up there. 

“Miss Granger, you are still severely dehydrated. It looks like you have only been getting enough water to simply keep yourself alive.” 

Most likely all the tea she drinks. Draco thought. 

“If you can’t take care of yourself then I am going to have to insist that you stay under my care for the time being. That means living in this very room until you are well.” Pomfrey exclaimed. 

Draco’s eyes snapped up. “We will not be staying here.” 

“Then I suggest you take better care, Miss Granger.” she handed her a vial. “You can not live off of these alone.” 

Emorie rose from the bed. “I will do better, I promise.” 

That was clearly a lie. Draco clenched his fists and bit his tongue. 

As they walked back to their room, Emorie stayed at least three steps behind him. She refused to meet his eyes. 

Draco slowed so they were standing next to each other. “I don’t understand why you find it so damn difficult to take care of yourself.” 

“I don’t know why you insist on acting like you care.”

Draco brushed it off. “I will not spend another night in that hospital even if you are dying. So you can either get your shit together or I will make your life miserable.” 

“I would like to see you try.” Emorie walked ahead. 

Emorie spent the entire hour before they were supposed to meet Ginny, pacing around the room. For a while before she Occluded. Yelling at Draco every time he made even the slightest sound. 

She shook her hands at her side and constantly ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Maybe you can just tell Ginny that you refuse to leave this room. It’s not like she can force me away from you.” Emorie said as she frantically circled the couch for the hundredth time. 

“No. I told Lovegood I would go.” 

Emorie shook her head, “Or I can say that I’m not feeling well. I can tell her that Pomfrey said it would be best if I didn’t go anywhere for a little while.” 

“No one is going to believe that.” Draco said as he flipped through the book of magic types.

“We could just leave. Hide outside for a while until it's over. Ginny will be mad, but she’ll get over it.” 

“I’m not going to hide with you Granger.” 

“Why are you being so difficult? Yesterday you told me you wouldn’t even go.” 

“Things change.” Draco looked over at her. She was biting at her nails. “If you tell me why you don’t want to go so bad, then maybe I will help you.” 

Emorie shook her head and continued circling the room. 

“Fine. Then I guess we are going.” 

Emorie looked around the room like she was searching for the answer. “I could just pretend to pass out. You can take me to the hospital wing. Say I fainted or something. Pomfrey will surely keep me there at least overnight.” 

That was not going to happen. “No.” 

“Dammit, Malfoy. You are not being at all helpful.” 

“I already told you if you tell-”

Emorie cut him off abruptly. “I don’t want everyone to see.” 

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed together. “See what?” 

“My scars.” 

“Why would they see your scars?” 

Emorie brushed him off. There was a knock at the door. 

Emorie swung it open looking frantic. It was Luna. 

“Ginny thought it best if I came to get you. She thinks you aren’t going to go.” Luna said. 

“She’s right. Tell her I am sorry, but I don’t feel well.” Luna looked her over. “And Malfoy doesn’t want to go.” 

“That’s not true.” Draco said as he stood. “I am over the moon to be invited.” 

Emorie galred at him. She took a deep breath. “Luna, I don’t want to go.” 

“I thought so. I brought you these.” She handed Emorie two different vials. 

Emorie looked them over carefully. Draco got closer so he could see what they were. 

“Calming Drought, and-” she looked over it again. “What is this one?”

“It’s a type of Glamour potion. It will hide all the scars on your body for a few hours.” Luna said. 

Emorie looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Thank you.” 

Luna smiled brightly. Draco still didn’t understand why she was so worried in the first place. 

Heistently Emorie drank both of the bottles and began to put her jumper on. They followed Luna out the door. They wound through several corridors until they stood in front of a large painting. Luna tapped it in several different places and then it swung open. 

Immediately it smelled of candles and salt. Emorie ducked in after Luna. For a moment Draco hesitated. When he was inside, his eyes made laps around the large room. There was a huge pool in the center, lights billowing out from under the water. Candles lit the walls. Balloons were floating on the surface of the pool. 

A wardrobe was set on the other side with a small changing area. 

“What is this place?” Draco asked as he continued to look around. 

Luna smiled. “We found it two years ago. It isn’t a part of the schools original design and we can’t find any information on it in the library.” 

“What? You mean research didn’t answer your question?” Draco laughed. 

Emorie rolled her eyes. “No smart arse. But we have been coming here on occasion ever since.” 

“You know I really can’t imagine Potter having fun. Always brooding in the corner waiting for his next suicide mission.” 

Emorie smiled. “They never really came. Ron sometimes. But it was mainly just Luna, Ginny and Neville. The twins for a while.” her voice trailed off. 

Already she looked calmer. She didn’t turn with every slight sound. There was a sort of serenity to her form. Emorie’s hands had stopped shaking sporadically, her eyes were soft and lacked the sense of urgency that they normally possessed. 

Draco imagined this is what she probably looked like before. Prior to her being robbed of every sense of safety that a person should have. He barely believed that she would ever be able to get that back. And strangely enough he hoped that she would. 

After only a few moments of quiet, people started to filter in. Longbottom was first to arrive. He had a wide smile and a look of caution embedded on his face. After quickly greeting Luna and Ginny he made his way over to where Emorie was peering into the deep blue radiating off the water. 

“Happy birthday ‘Morie.” his voice was calculated, as though he was trying everything he could to not say the wrong thing. 

Draco fought to roll his eyes. They all saw how damaged she was and the most they did was throw her parties and be mindful of their tone. It was pathetic. 

Emorie slowly edged in to hug him. It was brief but she didn’t look like she was going to be sick afterward like she usually did. The potion really did do wonders for her. It was though she was a completely different person. One without troubles that couldn’t be so easily tucked away without aid. 

And then some other Ravenclaw girls appeared from behind the portrait and Luna started playing music. Horrendous music that could only be described as Muggle. 

Luna ushered them over to the wardrobe. Emorie disappeared behind the almost sheer curtain and began to undress. 

“I brought one for you too, if you want it.” Luna said while extending out a small vial. 

It was the same one that had temporarily masked Emorie’s scars. Before Draco could even think Emorie stepped out from the curtain in a bathing costume. 

Draco pushed Luna’s hand away. “There isn’t a chance in the world that I would take off my clothes in front of all you people. Potion or not. I will not indulge your party more than I already have.” 

The gesture was there though. Silently he acknowledged it and then crammed it deep into his mind. It was easier thinking no one cared. Most of his actions could be excused that way. But with Luna, there wasn’t anything broken that she couldn’t try and mend. 

Draco couldn’t lie though, next to his mother, Luna was really the only one that seemed to genuinely care for him. Even the brief thought made him uncomfortable. 

Draco looked over to Emorie. This was really the only time that he had been permitted to look at her in less than the many layers she was usually inhibiting. But now, half naked, without a scar across her body. It was just all wrong. 

Like she was wearing a mask. Different skin to match her shifted personality. There was something strongly unsettling about it. Draco was already ready for the night to reach its end.

Emorie looked almost clean, untouched. The deep scarring that once twisted up her arm had dissolved into her skin. The vast incision on her inner thigh that was slowly healing with the help of potions, wasn’t even noticeable. 

Every other small mark that made up the rest of her body had vanished. Left without so much as a trace. Draco couldn’t help but stare. It was just so wrong. Emorie didn’t even seem to mind the eyes that drifted her way from every occupant in the room. 

Without so much as a second thought she was standing next to Nevile. Not a care about anything that could happen. The potion clearly easing every nerve in her body. Calming the very sense of danger that seemed to always be inches away. 

Draco couldn’t tell if he hated her like this because it wasn’t really her, or if he loathed the thought of her finding comfort in anything. 

Was he lying to himself when he thought it was horrible to not see her suffering every second of the day? 

Was this her doing? Weaving her way into his mind in order to know what the Dark Lord is up to. The plans that Draco knows almost too much about. Was all this really just to gain information? Wasn’t he trying to do that to her? 

But then why did everything just feel so wrong?

After a while Emorie looked completely exhausted. They all ended up in the water, Draco sat close on the edge with his trousers pulled up to his knees. The water reached up to his mid calf. It was warm and somewhat serene. 

Luna made sure to go over and converse with him every few moments. Usually while being stared down by Neville. Who couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from Draco anytime someone else was near him. 

Eventually Emorie swam closer to where Draco was perched. “What? You aren’t enjoying your time here?” 

“It would be a lot better with Slytherin's,” Draco replied, slightly kicking some of the water towards her head. 

“Lacking people to punch?” Emorie said as she lifted herself out of the water to sit next to him. Her breath had a touch of alcohol to it. 

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation. She was sitting unusually close to him. Her hands weren’t shaking against her legs. Her hair was dripping down into her eyes that lacked the essence of panic. A truly odd sight. 

Draco looked around the room. “Oh I see plenty of worthy victims.” 

Emorie raised her eyebrows. “Why, because they are having fun and you aren’t?” her words slightly slurred together. 

“There isn’t near enough alcohol in this place to get me to actually have ‘fun’ with the lot of you.” Draco said. 

Emorie’s eyes dropped back to the water. Her feet lightly kicked at the small waves. Neville was staring at Emorie. A sudden rage began to fester within Draco. He ignored it of course. 

Luna came over as if feeling the tension radiating off of Draco. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Luna asked Emorie. 

She looked at her intently, it was clear that Emorie was thoroughly intoxicated. Another thing that she would have never engaged in before. 

“I feel amazing Luna. I don’t think I have felt this good in a very long time.” Emorie said as she kicked the water dazingly. 

Luna looked over to Draco. “I don’t think mixing the potions with alcohol was such a good idea. I tried to tell Ginny but she didn’t think it would be a problem.” 

Draco could feel the anger boiling within him. “Of course Weaselette didn’t think it would be an issue. I don’t think she has thought a damn thing through in her entire life.” 

Luna took a slight step back in the water. “Maybe you should take her home. She isn’t looking all that well.” 

Draco looked back over at Emorie who was still sitting next to him. Her back completely hunched over. Her eyes swimming through the water. When Draco looked closely enough he could see the scars on her body slowly emerging. Emorie looked like she was going to be sick or pass out. 

Draco rose from the edge of the pool, his trousers fell back into place. Emorie didn’t bother to move. 

Carefully he placed his hands under Emorie’s arms and lifted her up. She stumbled away from in a defensive manor. She looked down at herself. The scarring on her arm was almost completely visible. There was sheer panic in her eyes when they met Draco’s. 

Draco lifted one of the towels thrown on the ground and wrapped it around Emorie’s shoulders. If there was one thing he understood it was the need to keep the marks on your body out of others eyes. 

No one was paying a bit of attention. They were all swimming around with various bottles of liquor, laughing and making all too much noise. 

“It’s fine, just go. I will tell everyone that she wasn’t feeling well.” Luna said as Emorie continued to stumble around. 

Draco nodded. Eventually he was able to usher her behind the curtain where he handed her her clothes. Draco helped her into her jumper as best he could without touching her. Everytime he got even remotely close to her skin she would pull away violently. 

The alcohol and mix of potions seemed to wear and turn into extreme paranoia. 

-

Emorie tried to steady herself. She had barely even had anything to drink, careful not too even. Her head was spinning and nothing really felt real. The ground was shifting around, pulling away and abandoning her all together. 

Emorie found herself reaching out until she had a hold on someone’s arm. Just enough to keep herself steady. Her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to clear her head. If she hadn’t been so out of it, it would have been obvious that the amount of foreign magic running through her- the unknown curse, multiple potions- was wreaking havoc on her system the moment she had anything to drink. 

Emorie had read theories on mixing magic and Muggle tendencies, like drinking. But had never found it to be an issue until now. Emorie found herself clinging to Malfoy’s arm in order to keep herself from falling over. 

It only took a moment for her to regain control of herself enough to where she could walk. And only yesterday was she doing the same for Malfoy. Cursing about it the entire time. But here they were. Emorie seemingly drunk and Malfoy casually assisting her. She didn’t like it. At least when it was him stumbling in the hall, she had the decency to be pissed about it. 

Before she realized what was happening they were leaving the pool room. The portrait closing behind them. Emorie distanced herself from Malfoy. It had been so nice while the calming drought was in her system. The constant fear slipping from her mind allowing her the briefest moment of peace. 

And now it was all gone, or more accurately all back. It would have been all too easy in that moment for her to overdose on the calming draught. Just to get that feeling of solace back. 

With each step her vision cleared a little more. Her hand wasn’t relying on the wall for balance by the time they turned into the hall leading to their room. Emorie’s head plateaued at a point between calm and chaos. 

Enough that she didn’t feel as though she would be sick. Her hair dripped into the jumper Malfoy had given her. The fabric was scratchy against her swollen arm. Malfoy had been messing with his Dark Mark more than normal and she could feel the irritation on her skin. 

“Careful.” Malfoy said as Emorie tripped through the door. He reached out for her but she had already made sure to distance herself even further. 

“I’ve got it.” 

“If you would have told me how little you could hold your liquor-” Malfoy started. 

“I barely drank.” Emorie rolled her eyes. He knew that. She could feel his eyes on her almost the entire night. Although, it was the first time that she hadn’t minded it. 

Everyone had been staring. But as his eyes continued to follow her into the room, she just wanted to get away. 

“I’m going to bed.” Emorie said as she half stumbled the rest of the way until she was standing in front of the bedroom door. He hadn’t moved. 

Emorie turned around to face him. “What are you doing?” 

“You should drink some water. You heard what Pomfrey said.” Malfoy went over to the sink to fill a glass of water. “I am not staying in that damn hospital again, and you are probably still dehydrated.” 

Emorie held her hand out dismissively. “I’m fine. I just want to sleep.” 

Emorie turned back towards the bedroom. Malfoy followed her in. He was behind her when she turned around causing Emorie to jump. He pushed the glass into her chest. 

Emorie stepped back. “I said I was fine.” 

“I heard you. Now drink the fucking water.” 

“No.” Emorie said passively. Her voice was filled with exhaustion. 

“Don’t be bloody difficult Granger. Drink the damn water before I force it down your throat.” His words were sharp. Cutting through the hair like a serrated blade through bread. 

Emorie looked at him tentatively. Her gaze was frozen on him. For a moment she considered just drinking the water. But her stomach turned at the idea. She felt sick. Emorie went to sit in the window seat. Her eyes were fighting to stay open already. 

She sunk onto the seat. Careful as to not disturb the wand and book that was stashed underneath. 

Malfoy stepped up closer to her. He leaned over, his hand pressing against her shoulder in an instant. Emorie screamed as the water plummeted down her chin. Her eyes snapped open. Malfoy was standing over her. When she tried to push him off, his hand dug harder into her shoulder until he forced the rim of the glass between her lips. 

“Just fucking drink it.” he yelled. Emorie kicked her feet until she could feel the cold slip into her mouth. Her whole body went rigid. Her mind shifting back so rapidly that it was painful. The same constricting feeling absorbing every nerve in her body. 

Fear mixed with anger folded together into a complete chaotic delusion. Before she even realized what was happening, her hands were stretched out in front of her. Malfoy was soaring across the room until his back collided hard against that wall. 

She somehow knew he yelled but couldn't hear it either. Her hands were shaking more than they ever had before. All the images of the things that had happened to her were filling the walls of her mind. The burning rooms flooded the halls until everything was on fire. 

Her head pounded. The moon light filtering in through the thrown open curtains. Emorie reached her hands up to sooth her aching mind. Her lungs burned before she realized she had been screaming.

Everything that she had been so adamant to keeping locked away was tormenting the walls of her mind. Forcing their way into the open. 

“How the fuck did you do that!” Malfoy was yelling. 

Emorie couldn’t bring herself to pay him any attention. She was hyperventilating. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt. Worse than when Bellatrix had sunk her dark magic into her arm. More damaging than any bone that was ever broken. Everything about her was shattering. Memories she didn’t even know existed were ripping through, determined to break her apart. 

“Make it stop!” Emorie screamed as she sunk to the floor. “It hurts.” she closed her eyes. 

Her hands clenched so tightly that her nails began to draw blood from the palms of her hands. She wanted to die. It seemed as though it would only ever be the only way to make everything stop. The pain. The suffering. The nightmares haunting her even when she was supposed to be at peace. Nothing was right. 

It didn’t seem like anything would ever be right again. It wasn’t her fault that she wasn’t as strong as her sister, or didn’t know how to handle the things that had happened. It was all just pain. How were you supposed to get through the darkness when you didn’t even know if there was a way out? 

Emorie hadn’t realized Malfoy was knelt down in front of her until she could hear his voice. “I don’t know what to do.” he was frantic. 

“I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t-” Emorie tried to steady her breath but everything was happening so fast. “I can’t take this anymore. I need it to stop.” 

Emorie could feel the hot tear streaking down her face. Her vision was partly blackened, at times all she could see was his white hair directly in front of her. 

“How could you do that?” Emorie was hysterical. “You don’t know what he did to me.” 

“So tell me.” 

An old story Emorie’s mom used to read to her flickered through her mind. A prince who didn’t know if it was better to speak or die. She found herself under similar curiosities. Would it have been better to let her mind collapse amongst itself, or tell him everything that she went through? 

Was it even worth telling him?

“Emorie. Just tell me.” Malfoy repeated. 

Her head was on fire. Before she even knew she made a choice, the words were spilling from her mouth. Each and everyone like a nail in her coffin. 

“If I resided he would break each bone in my body until I passed out. When I woke he would heal them and do it all over again.” Emorie couldn’t believe she was telling him this. 

“When I refused to eat he would shove food down my throat until I choked.” 

-

Draco sat on the floor in front of her as she spoke. Her voice was weak. She refused to meet his eyes. Her hands never stopped trembling. Draco’s stomach dropped to the floor as she told him what happened to her. It just kept getting worse. 

Emorie paused and looked around the room, as though searching for the right words to explain. Tears dripped from her eyes. It was so blatantly obvious now why she acted the way she did. Refusing food, hating to be touched, uncomfortable around other people. 

“The third night-” Emorie started but the words seemed to get caught in her throat. 

She buried her head in her hands as she took in an uncomfortable gasp of air. 

“You can say it.” was the only thing that Draco could come up with. 

He didn’t know what to do for her. How to act. Was he supposed to hold her, comfort her? No. She wouldn’t have liked that at all. If anything it would have made things tremendously worse. Instead he sat patiently. Giving her time to gather herself. 

Draco couldn’t imagine going through even a fraction of what she did. What was worse was the fact that even after she managed to escape he continued to make things harder for her. 

In that moment he wished that Luna had been there. She would have known exactly what to say and do. She would have been able to do more for Emorie than he ever could. 

“On the third night, Bellatrix was upset that she couldn’t get into my mind. Her curses weren’t working. So-” she took another deep breath. “So they all took turns, until there was blood everywhere, running down my legs.” 

Draco thought he might be sick. 

She still wasn’t looking at him. 

“I don’t even remember how many different people-” she paused again. “Until I passed out.” 

Dracor reached his hand out to hers without thinking. She pulled away. Emorie looked around the room again. 

“I don’t remember a lot of it. Or at least I don’t think I do.” Draco stared at her while she seemed to be searching her mind for all the answers, only to be blocked by something that he couldn’t see. 

After a long moment of silence, her breathing finally began to slow. She looked more exhausted than any other time he had seen her. And that was really saying something. There was a heaviness trudging through the room.

He could tell there was so much more that she wanted to say.

Emorie’s eyes were closed. Draco wasn’t sure what he should do. “Do you want to sleep?” he finally said. “We can talk in the morning if you want to.” It seemed like the right thing to say. 

Emorie opened her eyes with what looked like immense effort. Carefully she stood. She stopped in front of the window seat and just stared. Emorie didn’t make any move like she was going to lie down at all. 

“Do you want to sleep in the bed?” She looked at him intently. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” Draco eventually finished when he caught the look of uncertainty in her eyes. 

Emorie nodded. 

As he settled onto the floor, her words rattled through his head. Part of him wished that she never said anything at all. A selfish thought that he regretted even thinking in the first place. 

While he tried unsuccessfully to sleep, he could hear the quiet sounds of her crying.


End file.
